Branca de Neve
by Azami-san
Summary: UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz. "Assassinos também se apaixonam..."
1. Chapter 1

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por:**Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:**Schneewittchen**** (Alemão)**

**Prólogo: **UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

.

.

"Frau Königin,

Ihr seid die Schönste hier,

Aber Schneewittchen ist tausendmal schöner als Ihr."

.

"Rainha,

Você é a melhor coisa aqui

Mas a Branca de Neve é mil vezes mais justa. "

.

.

Uma menina em um uniforme da escola - um terno preto de marinheiro com uma gravata branca e uma saia branca, meias pretas de coxa alta e mocassins brancos - ficou na frente do gabinete do Primeiro-Ministro.

Os dois guarda-costas vestidos trocaram olhares de confusão.

A menina - provavelmente com idade entre 9 e 10 anos - estava segurando uma katana em uma mão ensangüentada e a bainha de madeira na outra. Seu cabelo estava emergido em sangue (eles não poderam decifrar que cor o seu cabelo era) e sua face esquerda estava salpicada de gotas de sangue. No entanto, o uniforme continuava limpo.

"Olá," A menina disse enquanto se curvava respeitosamente.

Eles franziram o cenho.

"Prazer em conhecê-los!" Ela sorriu. "Posso ver o primeiro-ministro?"

Eles não hesitou em responder: "Não." Havia algo _errado _com esta pequena menina.

"Porquê?" O sorriso da menina, de algum jeito, foi estranhamente inocente.

"O que você quer do ministro?"

Os grandes olhos da menina piscaram inocentemente. "Eu quero o seu coração".

"...!"

E aqueles olhos grandes ... Eles eram assustadores – _perturbadoramente _belos. Eles estavam tão cheios de inocência – _muito ridiculamente_ – que_ eles_ enervaram os homens crescidos. Quase assustados ou _já_ ansiosos, recuaram, olhando a criança suspeita.

"Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo."

Seus olhos encontraram os deles. Seus corações correram, abrandaram, em seguida, correram novamente. _O que o –_

Verde. ... E o _ouro_?

A pequena menina deu um passo a frente.

Eles recuaram alguns passos para trás.

Como ela podia parecer tão_ malditamente_ inocente com aqueles olhos estranhos? O sangue em seu cabelo era grosso, muito vermelho. Gotas batiam no chão enquanto ela caminhava, o sangue corria por sua face. A combinação era desagradável.

Os guardas sentiram-se mal. Extremamente. Alguma coisa estava_ errada_. Muito. A santidade graciosa combinado com maldade.

"Dê um passo para _trás_, menina", um deles falou bravamente.

"Eu não quero te machuca –" A menina era pequena demais para ferir um adulto. "Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo!"

Um dos guardas sacou sua arma enquanto o outro chamou reforços, mas ninguém respondeu à sua chamada. "UM PASSO PARA TRÁS, MENINA!" o homem com a arma gritou freneticamente. Ele estava começando a odiar aqueles olhos.

_ –Pare de olhar para mim!_ Sua mente gritava, _pare, pare, NÃO OLHE PARA MIM!_

Em seu torpor confuso, ele ouviu ruidos de carrilhão.

Languidos, mas distintos.

Ecos.

... _Sinos?_ Os guardas pensaram.

"Eu não quero matar pessoas, mas eu preciso! Você entendeu?" Ela os viu se encolherem ao olharem seus olhos.

Ela baixou os cílios longos.

"Você me odeia? Você está se encolhendo enquanto olha para mim. Eu sou horrível?"

Eles se encolheram.

"Só ... _VÁ_!"

Ela levantou a katana longa.

_"QUE DIABOS – "_

Os sinos, da distância sonhadora, pararam de tocar.

O sangue espirrou por toda parte, batendo nas paredes brancas, no piso de madeira e na saia dela. Duas cabeças subiu apenas para cairem no chão com um baque surdo. Logo após, os corpos cairam no chão.

Ela piscou quando um traço de sangue atingiu seu nariz e bochechas. O sangue se acumulou na ponta do seu nariz pequeno antes de cair ao chão. Vermelho grosso cobriu o aço liso da katana. Lentamente, ela limpou a mão ensangüentada em sua saia branca e andou até agarrar a maçaneta da porta com sua pequena mão. A porta era pesada, então ela teve que usar todo seu peso para abri-la.

Sua chegada foi recebida por um silêncio ensurdecedor.

"Konnichiwa, primeiro-ministro." Cabelos no comprimento do quaixo, com listras em vermelho balançaram para a frente quando ela curvou a cabeça. O homem sentado na cadeira giratória de couro se manteve de costas para ela, de frente para a janela de seu escritório.

Após um momento de silêncio frio, ele disse, "Hn".

Ela deu um passo à frente, arrastando a sua longa espada ensangüentada atrás dela. O som da espada riscando o chão de madeira de tábuas planas era afiado. A espada era longa, maior que seu corpo inteiro.

"Estou aqui para aliviar sua dor e lhe dar conforto."

.

.

Suas pálpebrasse ergueram, longos cílios se elevarão.

"Dê me o seu coração."

O homem finalmente virou sua cadeira para encará-la. Cabelos pretos e olhos ônix.

"Você tem olhos lindos, Ministro".

"Obrigado."

Ela sorriu. E ele achou o sorriso dela bonito. "Você gosta dos contos de fadas?"

Ele pensou o que responder. "Sim".

"Qual?" Seus passos pararam. Uma pele pálida, como flocos de neve, brilhava sob as camadas de sangue.

Desta vez, ele disse que a primeira história que surgiu em sua mente. "Branca de Neve". Convinha a aparência da menina: pele branco-neve, lábios vermelhos.

"_Uau!_ Você e a minha mãe adoram o mesmo conto de fadas, Ministro". O sorriso dela se alargou. "Que coincidência". Sua voz abaixou delicadamente.

Uma gota de sangue caiu de seu rosto para a gola do uniforme. O primeiro-ministro assistiu a isto com uma expressão zombeteira.

_Solidão._

A pele pálida dela falava de solidão. Estéril, fria solidão.

_Branca de Neve ..._

"Mas a minha mãe... ela disse: o final –o que todos conhecem, é uma mentira."

Olhos escuros piscaram lentamente antes de se concentrarem nela. "Você está aqui para me matar."

Ela piscou, quase triste. "Eu sinto muito..."

"Por que falar de contos de fadas?" perguntou ele em silêncio.

Os cílios abaixados, escondendo os olhos. "Contos de fadas são bonitos, mas se você olhar de perto –realmente de perto, eles estão cheios de engano." O sorriso dela, também – uma _mentira_. Sua voz, também – uma _fantasia_. Seus olhos também –

"Eu não gosto de contos de fadas."

Ele olhou para a moldura preta que abrigava uma foto de família, de pé no canto direito de sua mesa. Seu olhar varreu a desordem organizada, Kafka, Capote, Shelley, Jesus , um livro de arte (_Arte Popular, Impressionismo,_ Cézanne), documentos oficiais, pastas, e-

"Eles mentem."

–Um calendário, com uma data marcada em vermelho.

_23 de julho._

Olhos escuros se voltaram para a pequena menina no meio de seu escritório grande. Ela parecia tão pequena, uma pequena estátua dentro de seu escritório espaçoso. Uma piscina fina de sangue se formou ao redor dos seus sapatos brancos. "... _Ele_ ordenou-lhe me matar."

Ela olhou, da mesma maneira que bonecas olham para você. Mas esta boneca era diferente. Não era feita de vidro. Mas de ouro. E flocos de neve. E pó de fadas. E espelhos. Seu olhar refletia o terceiro coração dele – seu coração mais secreto. Um sorriso de inocência angelical a fez ainda mais radiante.

"Eu realmente tenho que te matar."

Os olhos dela mudaram de cores. E o Ministro ficou aturdido. _Tais olhos –_

Ela deve ter notado o seu espanto. "... Por quê? São... Os meus olhos?"

O primeiro-ministro parecia sombrio. "Sim".

"Ah. São odiosos?" sua pequena mão apontou para o proprio rosto.

"Eu não os odeio."

Foi recompensado com um sorriso brilhante. "Eu gosto de você, primeiro-ministro. Você é honesto... Seu coração é verdadeiro. E porque eu realmente gosto de você, eu vou fazer isso rápido. Eu não vou fazer você sofrer."

_...___

_"Espelho, espelho meu__  
__Quem nesta terra é a mais bela de todas? "___

_...__  
_

Ela levantou uma mão, pequena e magra. "Me dê o seu coração."

Uma sinfonia de sinos.

_...___

_Quem nesta terra é a mais bela de todas?___

_...___

Ele fechou os olhos, seus belos olhos.

Não havia nenhuma dor.

Só o calor.

E as lágrimas frias.

Sua voz pequena, delicada ...

_..._

__

"... Obrigado, Senhor Ministro. Obrigado."

__

_..._

__  
Um menino com cabelos negros, olhos ônix e pele pálida saltava ao longo do corredor. Ele era alto para sua idade, com um estilo de cabelo incomum que o fazia se destacar no meio da multidão. Seu irmão mais velho disse-lhe para ir buscar o pai para almoçar com eles. Seu pai era um homem ocupado, um homem importante em um edifício importante. National Diet Building era como um museu em tamanho, mas ele sabia que tinha muito mais por trás daquele lugar. O escritório de seu pai ficava no quinto andar.

De repente, ele parou, os olhos arregalados. As paredes estavam cobertas de sangue grosso escorrendo, bem como o chão. Andou para trás, os olhos arregalados de terror quando viu os cadáveres, desmembrados membros e cabeças decapitadas espalhados no chão.

Era o corredor do gabinete do Primeiro-Ministro.

Ondulação de medo, horrorizado, correu para o escritorio de seu pai, ignorando a confusão sangrenta. A porta foi aberta e dois corpos decapitados estavam na porta. Ele forçou seus pés para frente, mas parou-

Uma menina de terno de marinheiro com gravata branca saiu do quarto, segurando uma espada e um-

Seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela: bonitos. Como se afogando ele, convidando-o. Ele estava impotente atraído para esses olhos.

Ela sorriu e ele sentiu o aperto no estômago. Era um sorriso tão bonito e inocente ... e então, ela virou e foi embora, desaparecendo em um canto.

Ele permaneceu ali, fascinado, olhando, desenhado uma beleza de sonho. De repente, havia ruídos e passos pesados.

" Chefe! Nós fomos infiltrados! Taichou – "

" Procure o perímetro! Bloqueie todas as saídas – "

"Jiraiya-taichou, o corredor – "

"BLOQUEAR TODAS AS SAÍDAS! AGORA!"

Vozes encheram o corredor e um grito rugiu sobre o burburinho_: "O PRIMEIRO MINISTRO ESTA MORTO! OH DEUS! ELE ESTÁ MORTO E RETIRAM SEU CORAÇÃO!"_

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Seu coração se afundou em um abismo. Seu... pai... morto? Não. Não, não ... Não podia ser.

Como num pesadelo, num filme de terror em câmara lenta, lentamente, ele virou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram o interior do escritório. Seus olhos arregalados viram.

_Pai ..._

Sangue,

_Pai ..._

Sangue,

_Meu ... Meu ...___

... Pai.

A cena dentro do escritório desbotava as lembranças dos belos olhos grandes.

Houve um grito quebrado.

.

.

OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN-

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

.

.

B

R

A

N

C

A

.

D

E

.

N

E

V

E

.

.

**A Mãe.****  
**

.

_Es war einmal mitten im Winter, und die Schneeflocken fielen wie Federn vom Himmel herab._

.

_Era o meio do inverno e a neve caía como plumas do céu._

Minha mãe era uma mulher bonita. Ela era uma inteligente e talentosa ilustradora de livros de contos de fadas. No entanto, ela era estranha, mesmo eu sempre me senti nervoso em sua presença.

Ela ia sempre ler Schneewitcchen (N/T: Branca de Neve em Alemão) para mim todas as noites. Desde que eu aprendi a entender as coisas que ouço e vejo que ela tinha lido a mesma história para mim, lido a mesma história várias vezes. Uma vez eu pedi a ela para ler uma história diferente (em uma língua que eu podia entender), mas ela me deu um olhar assustador e eu não falei em mudar a história que ela lia para mim nunca mais. 

.

_Da saß eine Königin an einem Fenster, das einen Rahmen von schwarzem Ebenholz hatte, und nähte._

_._

_A Rainha ficava em um quarto que tinha uma janela de bordas negras e então ela apenas costurava por horas._

.

.

Eu tinha quatro anos quando perguntei a ela sobre meu pai. Mais tarde, me arrependi de ter perguntando porque ela acabou esbofeteando minha face com tanta força e gritando na minha cara: como ela me odiava, como ela desejava que eu nunca tivesse nascido, como ela lamentava ter me deixado viver, como ela detestava a minha cara... e como ela odiava os meus olhos...

Eu nunca a odiei. Na verdade, eu a amava mesmo que ela fosse fria e nunca tivesse olhado nos meus olhos. Eu até acho que ela não sabia como era o meu rosto.

Ela nunca olhou para mim.

.

.

_Und wie sie so nähte und nach dem Schnee aufblickte,_

_._  
_E apenas costurava e olhava a neve._

.

.

Eu tinha nove anos quando ela tentou me matar. Nós estávamos almoçando em um restaurante perto da Igreja deTóquio, quando de repente ela congelou, seus olhos arregalados, cheios de horror e ódio.

Ela estava me olhando pela primeira vez e fiquei tão feliz... Mas seus olhos estavam estourando com a loucura e eu estava confusa.

O que há de errado comigo? Pareço um monstro aos olhos dela? Há algo de errado com o meu rosto?

Alguma coisa estava realmente errada.

Alguma coisa estava errada com o meu rosto.

Eram os meus olhos.

"MONSTRO!" ela gritou. As pessoas ao nosso redor foram atingidas com o seu grito e ofegaram quando minha mãe pulou sobre mim e começou a me estrangular. Eu estava chorando de medo.

Minha mãe... Eu não posso acreditar que ela realmente tentou me matar.

As pessoas lá dentro começaram a entrar em pânico, eu estava ficando azul. Estava difícil me soltar dela. Por último, dois homens corpulentos foram capazes de tirar ela de cima de mim.

Ela estava gritando: "MONSTRO! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! VOCÊ MERECE MORRER! MATEM, MATEM ELA!"

Fiquei horrorizada. Ela me desprezou. Como poderia uma mãe desprezam a sua própria filha? Perdi a consciência devido à falta de oxigênio. 

.

_stach sie sich mit der Nadel in den Finger,_

_._

_ela espetou o dedo com uma agulha da cova_

.

.

Quando eu acordei, eu estava em um hospital administrado por freiras. Quando olharam em meus olhos, encolheram-se de desgosto. Logo, todas, cada uma das freira não olharam para mim novamente.

Percebi que as suas ações pareciam as da minha mãe. Mas não doeu. Elas não importavam. Só a minha mãe me importava. Minha mãe... minha mãe

Eu fugi do hospital, à procura da minha mãe. Eu conheci um estranho com cabelos longos e olhos de serpente. Imediatamente, eu gostava dele. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que olhou nos meus olhos e não se encolheu. Na verdade, ele me sorriu.

"Q-quem ... é você?"

"Minha criança, você tem os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi."

Fiquei muito feliz. Finalmente... alguém que gostou da minha existência.

"Você está procurando sua mãe?"

"Sim".

"Eu vou leva-la para ela."

Eu sorri e pulei dentro de seu carro. Ele me levou para um hospital de renome, em Tóquio.

"Fui eu quem trouxe a sua mãe aqui. Ela precisa de ajuda médica." Ele disse.

"Obrigado." 

.

_... Es und drei fielen Tropfen Blut em Schnee den._

_._

_... E três gotas de sangue caíram na neve._

.

.

Eu encontrei minha mãe em uma sala branca com uma janela de vidro, onde o visitante pode olhar e ver o paciente no interior.

"Mamãe!" Eu chorei quando eu a vi.

"Ela não pode ouvi-la." Ele disse.

"Mamãe ..."

"Você não odeia ela?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Mesmo que ela tenha tentado matá-la?"

"Ela é minha mãe. Ela é tudo que tenho. Meu pai... ele se foi."

O homem sorriu. "Não. Seu pai ainda está vivo."

Eu olhei para ele, fascinada.

"Mas ele não pode ser_ só seu_ pai".

"P-Por quê?"

"Porque ele é um pai para _todos_",

"Um pai... para todos? Eu... eu não entendo ..."

Ele riu. "Seu pai é um ..."

Eu tremi.

"Padre ...".

.

.

_Und weil das Rote im weißen Schnee so schön aussah, _

_._

_E o vermelho na branca de neve ficava tão bonito,_

_._

_._

Vi minha mãe através do vidro. Os médicos me explicaram que minha mãe tinha ficado louca, eu tinha 9 anos mas eu sabia o que eles estavam tentando dizer.

"Será que ela vai se recuperar?"

O médico hesitou. "Cabe a ela."

Ele não me deu conforto. 

.

_dachte sie bei sich:_

_._

_pensou em:_

.

.

Eles me permitiram falar com ela. Eu estava em êxtase. Corri para ela e abraçei-a pela cintura.

"Mamãe!" Eu disse alegremente.

Ela olhou-me fixamente. Seus olhos eram grandes, e muito ... mortos.

"Mamãe, sou eu!"

Ela tocou minha bochecha. Sua mão era fria. "Você me ama?" Achei a pergunta estranha.

"Claro! Eu te amo muito!"

"Você pode fazer uma coisa para mim?"

"Sim! Se for para sua felicidade, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa!"

Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, para que meu rosto ficasse de frente ao dela. Ela segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos. Seu hálito frio acariciava meu rosto quando ela se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido:

"Tome meu coração." Ela disse.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Mate-me," ela sussurrou.

.

.

_Hätt' ich ein Kind, _

_._

_Uma criança que tivesse uma,_

_._

_._

Eu disse a ele sobre isso. Ele sorriu para mim enquanto acariciaca minha cabeça. "Faça o que ela deseja."

"Eu vou matar... _ela_?"

"Sim. É o desejo dela. Cumpra."

Olhei para ele. Ele deu-me uma faca. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de tudo."

" ...Eu–"

"Se você realmente a ama", ele sorriu, franzindo os olhos. "Você vai fazê-lo. _Você fará qualquer coisa para a pessoa que você ama."_

Peguei a faca e voltei para a minha mãe. 

._  
_

_so weiß wie Schnee_

_._

_Pele branca assim como a neve;_

.

. 

_"Você me ama?"___

_Claro! Eu te amo muito!___

_"Você pode fazer uma coisa para mim?"___

_Sim! Se for para sua felicidade, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa..._

Ela estava sorrindo quando eu a matei.

"O-obrigado ..." ela sussurrou, o sangue escorrendo pelo queixo.

"Mamãe..."

Ela olhou nos meus _olhos pela primeira vez_ e ela não se encolheu. _Ah, mamãe... Mamãe... Eu te amo, eu te amo muito! Minha mãe abençoada..._

Ela chegou até a tocar meu rosto. "Tanta... Inocência... "

"Mamãe... Mamãe..."

"Eu não odeio você..." Isso me fez sorrir. E eu estava feliz.

Ela era muito bonita. E eu a amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

_"...Sakura_ ".

Eu não notei.

Eu estava chorando. 

_so rot wie Blut und so schwarz wie das Holz an dem Rahmen!_

_._

_De boca vermelha como o sangue, e cabelos negros como a madeira ao redor da janela!_

_._

_._

Estava chovendo quando mamãe foi sepultada. Seu túmulo estava vazio, ele não tinha qualquer nome. Agora, eu estava sozinha. Essa solidão... era dolorosa. Meu pai estava vivo, mas eu não posso viver com ele. Um padre não deveria ter uma filha...

"Não fique triste, Sakura-chan". Ele ajoelhou-se diante de mim, as mãos apoiadas em meus ombros. "Você não vai ficar sozinho." Ele sorriu para mim.

Ele olhou... tanto quanto mamãe.

"De agora em diante, eu vou ser sua nova mãe."

"...!" Olhei para os olhos de cobra.

"Juntos, nós dois vamos ser uma família feliz."

_Família!_

Ele tocou minha bochecha. "A partir de hoje, eu serei o vosso Orochimaru-jichan".

"O-Oro... chimaru ... jichan...?"

"E você vai ser _minha _Sakura-chan".

"... A_ sua_ Sakura-chan...?"

"Hai". Ele apertou as mãos de grandes dimensões com a minha. "Você e eu vamos ser uma família. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Eu nunca vou te odiar. Eu sempre precisarei de você".

"... Uma ... família..."

"Hai. Vou ser alguém que sempre vai precisar de você."

Meu coração doía. "Alguém que vai precisar de mim... alguém que nunca vai me deixar ... alguém que nunca vai me odiar ..."

"Eu não odeio você ..."

Ele... vai ser a minha mãe.

"Hai. Porque a partir de agora –",

Ele segurou o meu rosto.

"... Você é minha filha amada". 

_...___

_..._

_"Espelho, espelho meu,___

_Quem nesta terra é a mais bela de todas? "__  
_

__.

. 

Sua filha amada.

Eu sou a filha amada de Orochimaru-jichan. Eu farei qualquer coisa por alguém que nunca vai me odiar.

Porque eu sou sua filha amada.

Por isso, quando fiz 10 anos, eu matei um homem com cabelos pretos e olhos ônix. Eu nem sei seu nome. Mas eu conhecia seu rosto. Só o rosto dele.

E ele é um Primeiro-Ministro. Eu matei ele exatamente do jeito que eu matei minha mãe.

Tirei seu coração, honesto mais precioso.

.

_"Tu és mais justa do que todos que estão aqui, Senhora Rainha ...__  
_

**10 anos depois**.

Kabuto mostrou-lhe uma imagem sem nome. Ele sorriu e piscou.

"Você sabe o que fazer."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para a imagem de um homem com cabelo preto e olhos escuros.

"Entendido?

"Hai".

Kabuto sorriu. "Orochimaru-sama tem últimos pedidos",

Ela olhou com expectativa.

"Ele disse: Vamos para casa em segurança."

Ela sorriu, colocou uma máscara de um palhaço meio chorando-meio rindo "swoosh" e desapareceu. 

.

O quarto estava escuro, mal iluminado por uma lâmpada halógena de um abajur.

CRASH. Um som de vidro quebrando.

Uchiha Shishui ergueu os olhos, alarmado. Uma figura esguia saltou através da janela quebrada, pulando nele, e fazendo com que ele batesse suas costas no chão. Ele gemeu quando sentiu o peso do intruso pressionando seu peito e uma mão segurando seu pescoço. Algo frio foi empurrado com força contra sua artéria carótida.

"Sinto muito. Me desculpe."

A voz era suave e angelical.

"Eu não te conheço. Eu nem sei seu nome. Eu não sei porque eu tenho que matá-lo. Eu não sei por que você merece morrer. Mas essa é minha missão. Eu tenho que matar você ".

"Ugh..."

"Eu sinto muito," disse a voz e Shishui fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma espada perfurando seu coração.

"...Eu tenho... desculpe..."

Silencio-

"...Posso... eu posso ve-r... v-er... s-eu... rosto?"

A pessoa acima dele ficou tensa.

"Eu vou-m morrer de qualquer jeito... Deixe-me ver seus o-olhos..."

Um momento de hesitação e uma mão enluvada puxou a máscara de um palhaço meio rindo, meio chorando. Ela revelou um belo rosto, o rosto da pessoa que matou 19 homens, quatro crianças e duas mulheres nos últimos 10 anos ...

Um fantasma de um sorriso cruzou o rosto calmo de Shishui. "Bonitos..."

Uma poça de sangue foi formando lentamente em seu corpo. "Seus olhos... Muita inocência neles..."

Os olhos inocentes cresceram.

_"Inocência... demais..."_

Sua mãe lhe falou a mesma coisa.

" Muita inocência nesses… olhos… " Shishui continuou, olhando profundamente nos olhos inocentes. "Por isso... Eu não odeio você..."

_"Eu não odeio você..."_

O assassino mordeu o seu lábio inferior. E lentamente, ela tirou seu coração. ESTRONDO - a porta estourou aberta. E um rugido–

"SHISHUI!"

Ela puxou a máscara para esconder sua identidade.

Houve tiros, ensurdecedores e mortais. A assassina rolou Shishui, enquanto mergulhaca atrás de uma escrivaninha e espiava pela abertura da escrivaninha. Quem? O atirador estava vestido de preto e usava uma máscara branca com desenhos vermelhos complicados.

"SHISHUI!"

Os olhos por trás da máscara rinsonha se ampliaram. Um nome...

Tiros encheram a sala.

A assassina puxou duas kunais do coldre e atirou-as com uma precisão fantástica, obrigando o atirador a sair do campo de visão. A assassina deu um salto no ar, capotou, enquanto puxava uma espada.

O pistoleiro mascarado não tinha armas para bloquear a lâmina da espada, mas - _TINIDO!_- Outra figura de mascara branca com cabelos espetados pulou na frente dele, segurando uma katana, bloqueando a espada da assassina.

A assassina foi forçada a recuar e mergulhar atrás de uma cômoda enquanto as duas figuras de mascaras brancas pegaram as armas e dispararam contra ela.

_ESTRONDO_ – Outra janela estilhaçada. Outro assassino de máscara apareceu, de pé no parapeito da janela, segurando uma metralhadora.

Os dois de máscaras brancas se arremessaram atrás de um sofá enorme quando uma chuva de balas atingiu a parede atrás deles. O recém-chegado, segurando a metralhadora deu a sua parceira um aceno de cabeça. A assassina menor acenou de volta, capotou, caindo ao lado do recém-chegado.

"Missão cumprida".

O recém-chegado acenou com a cabeça. _Silêncio_– em seguida, a metralhadora foi abandonada, o coração foi lançado e o recém-chegado pulou para fora primeiro, deixando a assassina mais jovem em pé no batente.

Os dois homens de mascaras brancas cautelosamente olharam por cima do sofá para a assassina banhada pelo luar. A assassina usava uma máscara branca de palhaço meio chorando e meio rindo e uma capa esvoaçante vermelha com capuz largo. Eles não podiam dizer se era um homem ou mulher.

O assassino pulou para fora, para baixo das copas das árvores e desapareceu na escuridão.

"Merda!" o jovem homem de mascara branca correu para a janela. "Eles foram embora, nii-san".

O homem mais velho correu para Shishui. "Shishui!" Exclamou ele, tirando sua máscara.

"I...Ita...Chi...".

"Vamos levá-lo ao hospital." Itachi disse.

O jovem chegou ao lado do Shishui. "Shishui-san..."

"Sasu... ke..."

"Não fale". Sasuke disse com urgência. "Conserve a sua força." Ele tirou a máscara para revelar um rosto jovem e belo.

"Yeah. Sasuke, chame uma ambulância." Itachi latiu.

Shishui tossiu sangue. "N-não precisa... meu coração... se foi"

Os irmãos estremeceram. Seu coração... se foi? Eles olharam para baixo para o buraco no peito. "Merda! Shishui, não desista!" Itachi agarrou. Mas ambos sabiam que ele estava morrendo. O cérebro vai morrer devido à falta de oxigênio, uma vez que o coração que bombeava sangue para o cérebro desapareceu. Era um milagre que Shishui ainda estivesse vivo depois de 7-8 minutos.

"Você é o nosso líder do clã atual! **Somos** os ÚNICOS três Uchihas de esquerda!" Sasuke sibilou.

"Quem fez isso com você? Diga-nos!" Itachi disse.

O único som era o tique-taque monótono de um velho relógio.

"Você viu o rosto dele?" perguntou Sasuke.

Um vislumbre do rosto da assassina brilhou nos olhos de sua mente. "S-sim..." Shishui sussurrou.

"Como ele se parece?"

Shishui fechou os olhos.

"SHISHUI!"

Ele estava morto.

"Shishui-san!" Sasuke rosnou, agarrando o ombro de Shishui. Ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, eles estavam vermelhos com três rodas.

"Kuso...". ele exclamou. "Eu... eu vou te encontrar... Eu juro que vou e um dia ... Eu vou te matar".

Uma imagem de uma máscara de palhaço meio rindo, meio chorando passou diante dos seus olhos de fogo.

"Eu vivo apenas para matar a pessoa que matou a minha família. Eu vou sobreviver para destruir a pessoa por detrás dessa máscara... que tomou o coração da minha mãe!" jurou sob sua respiração. 

_Porque, quando meu pai foi encontrado morto em seu escritório há dez anos, o coração da mãe quebrou, morreu e foi com o pai para o seu túmulo.___

Vermelho rodou, rodas se movendo.

_"Eu vou matar __**você**__...!"_ Sasuke rosnou. 

.

Os dois assassinos estavam agachados em um galho de árvore. "Você está ferida?" o assassino mais alto perguntou.

"Não."

"Bom".

"Você veio na hora certa com a sua metralhadora, Colombina-san. Obrigado."

"Blah. Não há necessidade de nomes assim. Volte para o seu vestido..." A mulher mais velha tirou a máscara.

A assassina vermelha lentamente tirou a máscara de palhaço meio rindo, meio chorando revelando o rosto de uma menina com cabelos rosa e olhos verdes.

"...Sakura".

.

.

. 

_Era uma vez no meio do inverno, quando os flocos de neve caíam como penas do céu, uma rainha sentou-se em uma janela e começou a costurar, e a moldura da janela era feita de ébano negro.___

_E enquanto ela estava costurando e olhando pela janela a neve, ela espetou o dedo com a agulha e três gotas de sangue caíram sobre a neve. E o vermelho parecia muito bonito sobre a neve branca, e ela pensou:___

_...Eu queria ter uma criança com a pele tão branca quanto a neve,___

_com os lábios tão vermelhos quanto o sangue,___

_e de cabelos tão negros quanto a madeira dessa janela._

.  
x.x

x.x

x.x

x.x

Esta é mais uma fanfic que traduzo da Angel puppeteer, que também é a autora original de "A Boneca de Trapo Sakura". Eu espero que gostem porque, cada vez que leio mais, mais me apaixono pelas histórias surpreendentemente criativas dela.

Ps: "A Boneca de Trapo Sakura" não tem bem um fim ainda, mas essa tem um "fim subjetivo" interessante. Postarei ela mais rápido também.

Qualquer dúvida quanto ao enredo, é só me perguntar!

Espero que gostem.

Kissu

Azami


	2. Uma Fatia De Vida

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por:**Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:**Schneewittchen**** (Alemão)**

**Prólogo: **UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

.

.

07:23:11.

Kimimaro estava na grande área de espera do aeroporto. Braços cruzados, face passiva, pálpebras abaixadas sobre os olhos, esperou.

"Kimimaro-kuuuun!" uma voz inocente chamou em uma melodia cantada. Ele olhou para a fonte da voz.

Ela usava um vestido branco com uma barra de babados, um cachecol de lã xadrez rosa no pescoço pequeno, tênis rosa e uma flor de abas largas no chapéu-padronizado.

"Sentiu falta de mim?" perguntou ela, derrubando seu chapéu.

Ele se curvou.

"Bem-vinda de volta ao Japão, Sakura-sama".

.

.

**Um ano depois.**

.

.  
_... E viveram felizes para sempre._

.

.

**Uma Fatia De Vida.**

.

.

09:32:19.

Ela era como um fantasma que andava.

Com os olhos de pálpebras pesadas, Haruno Sakura caminhava pelo corredor. Suas meias pretas não faziam barulho quando os dedos dela penteavam os cabelos na altura da sua clavícula. Eram mais grossos agora, quase ondulados, a franja caia sobre os seus olhos brilhantes.

Ela parou na frente de uma porta shoji marcada com o número 21. Sakura tentou ouvir as vozes vagas provenientes da área do outro lado da porta, mas as palavras não conseguiam atravessar.

Um dia antes, ela estava em um avião da Alemanha para o Japão. Orochimaru a tinha enviado para a Alemanha há um ano para ficar e treinar com Danzou, um homem estóico com ataduras que cobriam a metade de seu corpo. Foi um ano ocupado para ela, e, portanto, Tóquio havia sido posta em espera. Suas missões – especialmente no meio do ano – haviam tornado-se bem mais sangrentas que o habitual. Desde que a polícia havia começado a responder às pressas, teve que fazê-las rápido e _rápido_ significava "muito sangue".

A Polícia Metropolitana de Tóquio tornara-se mais alerta e mais rápida na resposta. Eles tomaram precauções. A segurança entre os funcionários de alto escalão foi duplicada. Os negócios na cidade estavam indo mal. Empresários começaram a fugir, temendo por suas vidas. Mesmo esportistas de destaque, escritores, historiadores e até pianistas (matara um pianista uma vez) saiam correndo, com medo.

A decisão foi tomada. Orochimaru pediu a ela para ir para a Alemanha. Ela não estava satisfeita em primeiro lugar. Ela estava em seu segundo ano na Universidade de Waseda, estudando Medicina, mas não tinha escolha.

Ela partiu.

Viver na Alemanha por um ano tinha sido difícil. O país era lindo. Danzou-sama ainda a mandou para uma famosa escola de medicina em Munique, mas ela não foi capaz de desfrutar do privilégio. Devido à barreira da língua, ela falhou em todos os seus assuntos.

Olhando para trás, olhando para a katana dela, Sakura concluiu que Danzo era mais rigoroso do que Orochimaru. Ele ensinou-lhe bem, mantendo sua relação estritamente profissional. Ele era reservado e nunca mencionou o nome de Orochimaru. Eles não eram amigos, ela compreendeu mais tarde.

Como que um "bem-vindo de volta", Orochimaru lhe deu uma missão. Ele estava sorrindo quando disse a ela.

_"Este é o começo..."_

Ela se espreguiçou e deslocou o peso antes de deslizar a porta shoji aberta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Konnichiwa Embaixador".

.

.

09:32:21.

.

.

**Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha: **Ramo PRINCIPAL.

O salto alto bateu contra o chão de mármore, fazendo um forte eco.

Era um corredor frio, largo, com piso preto e paredes em mármore e dois espelhos no caminho_. O número de ar-condicionados instalados era ultrajante._ O 24 º andar do ramo PRINCIPAL tinha apenas um corredor e uma porta situada no final do corredor. Era exclusivo para o Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha CEO e presidente.

Passos de salto alto pararam em frente à entrada de portas duplas de madeira com uma placa que dizia em Inglês:

_Uchiha Corporation CEO e Presidente._

Em cima, câmeras de segurança com zoom, rodaram e clicaram. As portas foram abertaa. Passos foram ouvidos novamente. As portas fecharam. Por um tempo, o visitante estava cego com a luz solar e, quando sua visão se ajustou, ela pensou, este é um quarto com vista.

"Itachi".

O Presidente não levantou os olhos.

.

. 

O embaixador Ammakatsu Kaizen e seus associados olharam por cima de seus chás.

A porta corrediça deslizou fechando com uma batida monótona e na frente deles estava uma menina com uma blusa branca, fita preta e uma saia de pregas preta que descia até os joelhos. Meias pretas. Pálida, pernas finas. Armas brancas. A katana na mão direita. Pescoço esguio, o rosto pálido e cabelo vermelho pálido.

Ela era pequena e magra, mas bem-dotada.

Silenciosamente, a menina atravessou a sala, aproximando-se de Ammakatsu. Olhos famintos a seguiram, olhando com luxúria o seu traseiro. Ela parou na frente de Ammakatsu que demorou. "Uma jovem menina..." Ele adorava meninas jovens com seios grandes.

Ela sorriu, "Embaixador".

Ammakatsu sorriu, como um cachorro com um pedaço de carne. Ela parecia tão jovem, tão inocente, tão sedutora. A menina sorriu de novo. Sua inocência era tão sedutora que Ammakatsu não podia deixar de rosnar: "Você... abaixe... abaixe a porra dos joelhos –",ele disse se levantando.

"Shh... vou dar-lhe o que quiser." Ela sussurrou. "_Você_ fica de joelhos". Com os olhos arregalados com a luxúria o embaixador foi ficando de joelhos, olhando a saia dela. Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem. "Você já viu o suficiente?"

"Ainda não, querida."

De repente, a menina levantou a saia, mostrando a ele o que ele queria ver: coxas e calcinha.

"Olhe. Olhe tanto quanto você quiser porque esta será a última vez." Ela disse baixinho, olhando para ele. Ammakatsu olhou em seus olhos assustadores.

Ele não poderia saber o que o atingiu.

"EKKKKKK!"

O sangue espirrou, fazendo uma linha grossa entre as paredes de papel. Homens olharam em assombro horrorizado. Olhos seguiram o salto, suave gracioso da cabeça decapitada de Ammakatsu, até que ela rolou lentamente e parou.

Olhos grades, sanguinolentos fitaram-na.

Com um olhar vazio, a menina observava os jatos de sangue do pescoço cortado limpa e satisfeita, ela começou a cavarem busca do coração. Tremendo de terror, eles assistiram a menina fatiar a sua vítima.

Acabando com a sua tarefa, ela se virou lentamente para encarar seus outros alvos. A ordem era matar UM homem, mas a primeira regra de ouro era eliminar testemunhas.

"E quanto a vocês, meus senhores, vocês já viram o suficiente?"

Eles olhavam de olhos arregalados, enquanto assistiam a espada sangrenta dela e o coração ainda batendo levemente em sua mão.

Um deles quebrou o silêncio _mágico_– um erro grave.  
_  
"AHHHH"_

Uma kunai atingiu sua garganta. Prontamente, o silêncio voltou.

Tremendo, os espectadores assistiram a menina suspirar e soltar o coração. Ela levantou-se completamente e levantou a katana na frente do rosto, a lâmina lhe cobrindo um olho.

"Vamos começar",

Seu olho direito se alargou e brilhou.

"...Vamos?"

.

.

10:00:01.

.

.

" Embaixador Ammakatsu Kaizen ".

O agente da Polícia Metropolitana de Tóquio, Rock Lee estremeceu e levou a mão até seu nariz, quando o cheiro sufocante de sangue encheu suas narinas. Junto com ele foi seu mentor e ídolo, Maito Gai. O Chefe de Polícia Jiraiya estava curvado sobre um corpo decapitado, as sobrancelhas dele se encontrando no meio.

Kurenai continuou: "Há um total de seis corpos, incluindo o do embaixador."

"Hmm ..." Ebisu estreitou os olhos. "As pessoas foram mortas por uma katana."

Asuma debruçado sobre um cadáver. "Deve ser uma katana esplêndida." Ele torceu o nariz, imperturbável pelo cheiro. "Não deixou a carne irregular."

"Isto é... _assustador_", disse Iruka com um arrepio.

_Este método..._ Jiraiya pensou com uma careta. _A mesma forma como o primeiro-ministro foi morto há 11 anos._ O chefe de polícia se endireitou. "Yo, cuidem do resto aqui, tenho que fazer alguns telefonemas."

.

. 

O escritório da Corporação Uchiha CEO e Presidente era enorme, imenso com um teto em cúpula e chato – Naruto disse uma vez – design de interiores. Tão simples, tão negro, tão Uchiha. As paredes e o piso eram feitas de mármore preto polido, fazendo uma ilusão de refração pelo chão. A cúpula era um gigantesco espelho com o emblema gravado da família Uchiha: o ventilador. O quarto era frio – _como o resto_ – não, os _restantes membros dos Uchihas_ – e nu, exceto para a mesa, uma cadeira giratória, um vídeo, telefone e uma televisão de ecrã plasma maciça embutida em uma parede.

Impaciente, Tsunade bateu na mesa. "Itachi", disse ela. O presidente ficou de frente para a parede de vidro do teto ao chão, olhando para o espaço entre a Rainbow Bridge e a Torre de Tóquio. "Como o novo chefe do clã–"

"Não é um clã," O presidente interrompeu secamente. "Isto sou eu _e_ o Sasuke." A cadeira giratória foi ligeiramente voltada para ela. "Você chama isso de um clã?

"Você sempre foi esperto."

Itachi deu de ombros.

"Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos para rastrear o responsável pelos assassinatos Uchiha, mas a chance de encontrar o assassino é quase..." ela fez uma pausa, incapaz de continuar a sua sentença. "Itachi?" ele estava olhando o céu novamente.

"Eu há pouco percebi que Shishui se deixou ser morto. Aquele idiota..."

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Era óbvio que ele não lutou de volta."

"...Ou o assassino era muito rápido. Além do mais, Shishui não foi treinado para matar."

No ano passado foram assassinados, o 11º Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha CEO e o Presidente Uchiha Shishui. Naquele ano, Itachi foi designado para ser o novo presidente (desde que Sasuke se recusou _veementemente_ a trabalhar na corporação) e acabou por ser demitido e deixar de ser um ANBU.

Como Coelho Branco.

Cílios grossos foram abaixados. "Quem é o próximo na lista de morte? Sou eu ou o Sasuke?"

"Seria você". _Indiscreta,_ Itachi pensou categoricamente. "...Tecnicamente, você é o líder do clã (o olho esquerdo do Itachi se contraiu) e presidente da corporação. Se você notou a tendência,_ eles_– sejam eles quem forem – vão atrás do _Presidente_ e, em seguida, atrás dos membros da família _do_ presidente antes de matar o resto."

Tsunade colocou uma mão em seu quadril direito.

"É provável que você vá ser o próximo."

Ela se lembrou do dia – _23 de julho_ – e de tudo, a _porra_ das datas – quando ela recebeu a notícia chocante, um grito de um rádio bidirecional – "_O PRIMEIRO-MINISTRO ESTÁ MORTO! OH DEUS! ELE ESTÁ MORTO! ELES TIRARAM SEU CORAÇÃO! "  
_  
Jiraiya era o capitão da equipe de seguranças de elite que protegia o primeiro-ministro.

"...Tudo começou quando seu pai foi morto há 11 anos. A série de assassinatos começou naquele ano. O ciclo da tragédia Uchiha é como uma valsa sem fim. Anualmente, dois a três Uchihas foram mortos ou por assassinatos, assassinatos frios ou_ acidentes_. Quem matou o Primeiro Ministro... "

"... É a mesma pessoa que cometeu o assassinato de cada Uchiha". Itachi terminou para ela. "Não. Nem todos." Sua voz mudou. "Minha mãe é especial."

Tsunade se mexeu. O assunto era algo estranho que não poderia ser discutido casualmente. Um silêncio, tão frio, encheu o escritório enorme.

_Uchiha Mikoto._

Aquela mulher adorável, triste. A _única_ Uchiha...

Ganhando sua compostura, Tsunade disse: "O principal objetivo da Organização é trazer justiça a essas pessoas que a procuram. Mas, sinceramente, a organização existe para a família Uchiha."

"Justiça...", Itachi murmurou a palavra calmamente. Negros cílios levantados. Algo mudou nos olhos escuros. "Diga isso para a minha mãe."

Tsunade estremeceu e sentiu um nó doendo dentro do seu estômago.

"Tanto faz." Tsunade disse, frustrada. Ela sempre odiou tragédias familiares. "Eu vim aqui para lembrá-lo, não para falar sobre a Folha – _de novo_ – Para tratar de assuntos empresariais muito sérios. Seus pais e os Uchihas antes de você–" Ela ignorou o lampejo de raiva nos olhos de Itachi. " –Trabalharam duro para criar esta Corporação. Em suma, o legado de seus pais para você e para Sasuke."

"O que faz você dizer que eu estou abandonando minhas responsabilidades?"

Ela bufou. " Eu o conheçê vem ao seu escritório apenas para olhar através dessa parede de vidro. E, oh sim, inicie a reprodução."

Itachi olhou. "Me desculpe?"

"Inicie a procriação. Raça".

"Você está me dizendo para fazer sexo." Ele disse sem piscar.

Tsunade sorriu maliciosamente. "Exatamente. Faça algo excitante ou seu clã vai morrer com você."

"Hn".

Seu telefone tocou _(eu te amo você me ama)._ Ela fez uma careta, lendo o identificador de chamadas. "O que você quer?" ela gritou ao telefone, seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime" a voz do outro lado da linha riu.

"Cuspa fora, pervertido". Ela ouviu Jiraiya tossir.

"Alguém está morto."

"E daí?" Ela desdenhou. "Limpe."

"Você pode querer ver isso." Tsunade levantou uma sobrancelha. Antes que ela pudesse replicar, o interlocutor acrescentou, "Envie Alice e amigos. Ichigo Teahouse no distrito de Ginza. Ammakatsu Kaizen".

_CLIQUE._

Depois de ficar ouvindo o tom de discagem por um momento, ela discou um número.

Uma voz jovem respondeu no primeiro toque.

"Duquesa-sama".

" Lagarta". Ela virou de costas para Itachi. "Ichigo Teahouse no distrito de Ginza."

"Hai". Hyuuga Neji respondeu.

Ela olhou para fora da parede de vidro.

O País das Maravilhas iria brilhar com sangue.

E Alice e os amigos iriam vê-lo sangrar.

.

.

Um só espiral, duas torres, e a fachada da abside era visível à distância. Quando o elegante, Mercedes Benz CLS vermelho avançou mais para baixo no caminho forrado com cerejeiras, arcobotantes e vitrais maciços vieram à vista.

No sol de final da tarde de Julho, as rosáceas brilharam.

"Você fez _o quê_?" Kimimaro perguntou,era ele quem estava dirigindo a Mercedes.

Sakura bocejou. "Mostrei-lhe a minha calcinha." Ela disse, olhando para fora da janela do carro. Seu macacão vermelho e preto estava solto.

"Porquê?"

"Para distraí-lo e aos outros".

O carro parou em frente à entrada, que levava até a porta da mansão. Sakura saiu e atirou sua mochila e katana sobre as costas. Jirobo seguida, carregando sua mochila. Bocejando, ela olhou para cima.

_A Catedral de Notre Dame._

A arquitetura foi projetada após a catedral em estilo gótico francês. Era como se a catedral fosse apreendida desde sua fundação e foi transferida para o Japão. O projeto era surrealmente idêntico ao original. Menor do que a Notre Dame, a mansão tinha jardins de flores de cerejeira maciça, salgueiros, glicínias, árvores de fogo e camélia por trás da mansão, e um lago redondo foram cercados por uma floresta exuberante. Pétalas dispersas deitadas no caminho largo (a partir do portão principal até a entrada), que era cercada de gigantescas cerejeiras, agora nuas e ósseas. Ramos Velha enrolada no topo para formar um arco de ramos de cerejeira. O telhado torre, e as torres da mansão saía do quadro de membros que se assemelhava a um escudo de espinhos que rodeavam cobriam a mansão. As câmaras de segurança, portões, controlado por computador e duas torres de vigia protegiam esta propriedade maciça.

Uma cidadela murada. Um País das Maravilhas murado.

Sakura sorriu, "Eu me sinto como Alice na frente desta casa." Ela não podia sequer ver a fachada superior da mansão. _Esta não é uma casa,_ ela se corrigiu com um sorriso divertido.

Em algum lugar, ela sabia que uma enorme garagem abrigava cinco veículos caros: sua Mercedes Benz CLS vermelha, o Chevrolet Volt prata, o Maserati GranTurismo vermelho, a Ferrari 250 GTO e a Ferrari Enzo rosa-choque.

Com um estremecimento, lembrou-se dos gritos de _horror_ ao ver a Ferrari _rosa _(ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos).

_"Você comprou uma Ferrari ROSA?" ela gritou. Ferrari estava bom, mas comprar uma Ferrari ROSA, NÃO foi bom._

"Você não gostou da cor?" Kabuto perguntou, foi ele quem foi ordenado a comprar o carro. "Combina perfeitamente com seu cabelo."

"Combina? Meu cabelo é rosa_, Kabuto". Ela disse, apontando para sua cabeça. Mesmo Orochimaru não se impressionou. Disse a Kabuto para comprar uma Ferrari, mas não especificou a cor._

"Não reclame, Sakura-sama. É uma FERRARI."

"E é rosa". Ela assinalou. "É suposto que elas sejam vermelhas."

Kabuto sorriu. "Bem, foi para combinar com seu cabelo..."  
  
Além disso, existiam três motos de corrida, projetadas sob medida, duas Yamaha e uma Suzuki.

Uma voz veio do alpendre de pedra. "Bem-Vinda à casa, Sakura-sama". Kabuto fez uma pequeno reverência.

Ela sorriu.

Esta mansão era chamada de _Super-Homem_: a catedral, a casa, o castelo de Orochimaru e sua filha amada.

.

. 

Um homem trabalhava na escuridão.

Senha:

_Por favor insira o código._

Um dedo bateu na tecla Enter repetidamente.  
_  
Enter_.

_AMMAKATSU KAIZEN_

Muitos parágrafos longos, tabelas, fotografias e gráficos apareceram.

_Clique neste ícone para imprimir esta página._

.

.

A Mercedes-Benz CLS vermelha parou em frente ao pátio sem portões. Os jovens adultos, todos carregando mochilas pararam e olharam, alguns assobiaram ao ver o carro.

Dentro do veículo elegante, uma voz quebrou o silêncio. "Estamos aqui, Sakura-sama".

.

.

Dois pares de pés saíram do carro. Estranhos olhos verdes piscaram enquanto olhavam para o prédio à sua frente. Era sem portões e tinha um caminho largo cheio de gente.

"Bom..." Kabuto disse.

"Bom o quê?" ela perguntou sem rodeios. "É apenas 7:30 da manhã. É muito cedo. Eu deveria estar dormindo." Ela salientou, usando óculos escuros. "É apenas um edifício que o Ji-chan comprou ou algo assim–"

"É a Universidade Dai-ei ".

Sakura se virou para ele.

Kabuto sorriu. "É a sua nova escola, Sakura-sama".

.

.

Passos no hall de entrada.

Evasiva. Evasiva.

"OI SASUKE!"

Parada. Resmungo.

"Oi, amigão" uma mão lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Cale a boca."

"É 7:30 da manhã, o sol está brilhando–"

" –É suposto que ele brilhe, dobe."

" –E as flores cheiram tão bem... então por que você está parecendo infeliz?"

Brilho. "Talvez porque eu esteja falando com você."

"HEY!"

"Perca-se."

Passos indo embora.

Sorriso.

" Oi, Sasuke, que você NÃO deveria estar fazendo curso de CIÊNCIAS HUMANAS, homem! Você esta perdendo um graaaande tempo!"

Os passos pararam.

"E você não deveria ter entrado na faculdade, Naruto. Foi uma grande perda de tempo."

Rosnado. "VOCÊ–"

"Tch".

.

. 

Sakura estava de boca aberta. _Nova escola?_ Ela piscou duas vezes e olhou para a Universidade. "Isto é... bom".

Era um prédio amplo, com sabe-se lá quantos andares. Quatro edifícios altos rodeavam a infra-estrutura principal, um campos ficava no centro, com um enorme jardim, uma enorme biblioteca, teatro, praça, um ginásio e um edifício para a investigação astronômica logo atrás.

"É. 95% de seus alunos são budistas, os 5 restantes são cristãos. Oferece uma variedade de cursos como medicina, ciências humanas, direito, artes, agricultura, engenharia e negócios." Kabuto explica.

Sakura balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Orochimaru-sama quer que você seja uma médica, hai? Kabuto pegou um papel. "Tudo já foi cuidado. Aqui está a sua mochila e cronograma do curso." Ele entregou-lhe uma bolsa vermelha escura com uma alça longa e larga e um papel. Sakura abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Kabuto disse: "...Você não vai ficar em um dormitório Kimimaro-kun terá o prazer conduzi-la da mansão à sua nova escola. E será muito conveniente. Suas coisas estão sempre prontos no carro. "

"Está tudo bem em Kimimaro-kun ser meu motorista?"

"Claro que sim. Ele cuida da sua bagunça depois, depois de tudo."

Ela fez uma careta. "Você quer dizer... o 'sangue'."

"Sim, agora vá e aproveite."

"O que você quer dizer?" Sakura exclamou, em pânico.

"É seu primeiro dia na escola. Boa sorte!"

_"O quê?"_

.

.

Naruto estava certo. Ele perdeu tempo em Ciências Humanas.

21 anos, estudante do terceiro ano da faculdade, Uchiha Sasuke vagamente se lembrava de como ele acabou estudando ciências humanas. O curso tratava de "ser humano" ou "lidar com as preocupações humanas" depois de tudo. Uma coisa que ele lembrava era Itachi aparecer em sua unidade do condomínio, três anos atrás, dizendo que ele tinha o matriculado na Universidade Dai-ei, a escola que _Corporação Uchiha _e _Grupo de Compahias_ _Hyuuga _ajudaram a estabelecer. Claro que, como um Uchiha e co-proprietário da escola, o curso era grátis.

Sasuke ficou um _pouco _grato. Itachi estava sendo um "bom e responsável" irmão mais velho, mas ele não esperava que o irmão alegre o matriculasse em um curso de Ciências Humanas.

Como foi amavél.

_"Isso vai ajudá-lo a ser mais humano."_

Ele deixou Sasuke furioso com isso. Ele estava esperando um curso fresco, claro, como administração ou engenharia, mas não um curso molenga. Ele era um homem, afinal. Os homens não iam estudar Ciências Humanas, não é? Os homens estudavam cursos de homens.

Irritado, ele marchou em direção a sua primeira classe. Ele se virou para o corredor esquerdo e algo colidiu com ele, jogando-o sobre suas costas. _Algo_ soltou um grito antes de cair em cima dele. Sasuke resmungou, irritado com o clichê. Algo redondo, macio e gorducho era fortemente pressionado contra seu peito.

_Redondo e... gordo...?_ Ele fez uma careta. E havia algo alojado entre suas coxas, empurrando forte contra sua virilha.

_QUE DIABOS–_

"Largue-me." Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente. Ele ouviu um grito e uma cabeça apareceu fora de seu peito com os olhos arregalados.

"Des-desculpe."

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. E sentiu uma pequena, mas muito dolorosa contração no peito ao ver o rosto estranho.  
_  
Que diabos...?_

.

. 

Sakura estremeceu quando viu um par de olhos escuros olhando para ela. Não apenas escuro, mas olhos muito irritados.

"Eu estou-d... desculpe", repetiu.

"Basta começar com o inferno de sair de cima de mim." Sasuke sibilou, descartando a contração muscular dolorosa que saiu de seu peito.

Ela franziu a testa ligeiramente. "_Você_ é rude".

"Quem se importa?" Sasuke interrompeu. E condenada, seu joelho estava em _sua virilha_. E isso era muito desconfortável, o que o enfureceu ainda mais.

"Eu vou sair, mas–"

"Você se importa de sair _agora_?" ele sussurrou com os olhos apertados. Seu corpo era feito de hormônios, afinal.

Sakura engoliu em seco, nervosa. "Eu– "

"Sério... dá para sair?" Ele tentou ignorar o fato de que ela tinha um rosto bonito e seu joelho... suas pernas tremeram. No entanto, não importa o quanto ele estava irritado, ele não pôde deixar de notar os olhos da desconhecida. Eles estavam tão surpreendentemente verdes que quase brilhavam. Grandes, com longos cílios. Assim, tão verdes–

Uma carranca endureceu as características dele quando o joelho dela moveu ligeiramente e, como uma reação de medo, ela contriu as íris dela e então foi quando ele percebeu que elas não eram pretos como uma irís normal.

Elas eram de **ouro.**

Como... poeira de ouro cintilante. E poucos tons dourados descoloravam no verde.  
_  
Aqueles olhos– porque eu me sinto tão diferente?_ Na verdade, ele se sentiu estranho. De repente, um sonho. E seu estômago foi– _o que é isso?_ Algo floresceu dentro de seu estômago. Uma dor de barriga, ele se perguntou.

Era doloroso... e ao mesmo tempo,_ não_ era.

Será que isso faz sentido?

"Eu estou realmente– "

"Deixe isso". O Uchiha falou, contraindo o seu rosto quando ele rejeitou a curiosidade incomum que estava sentindo. Ele raramente se interessava. Era difícil chamar a sua atenção, além disso, sua curiosidade, que era quase nula.

("Porque ele é tão _chato_", Naruto mencionou uma vez ", e assexuado.")

Sua mandíbula se moveu. "Basta sair."

"S-Sim... Eu sou... uh pesada!" Sakura afastou-se dele, corando. O homem era rude, tudo bem. Mas sendo uma mulher jovem normal, ela soube apreciar um exemplar de boa aparência.

Observando-o recolher a sua bolsa e ir embora, ela disse, "Me des–"

"Que seja," Sasuke resmungou, irritado.

Sakura suspirou, inclinando-se para recolher a bolsa e cronograma do curso. _Isso é terrível! Primeiro dia e eu fiz um inimigo e..._ ela olhou para sua agenda e fez uma careta. _Vou chegar atrasada! Este pedaço de papel não faz qualquer sentido! Onde está o quê? E o quê? E o quê?_ Ela olhou para cima. O cara ainda estava caminhando pelo corredor. _Uh, má idéia, mas não tenho escolha!_

Mordendo o lábio inferior, resoluta, Sakura gritou. "Hey!" Ela correu para ele e ficou em seu caminho.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "O quê?"

As bochechas de Sakura coraram. Mesmo com o rosto carrancudo, ele era bem bonito. "Você– "

"Não."

Ela pareceu confusa. "O quê?"

"Eu disse que não." Ele disse e sorriu.

"Eh? Mas–"

"Eu não vou sair com você", Sasuke disse categoricamente. Divertia-lhe como ela mudou de expressão.

"Me desculpe?" Sakura disse, à queima-roupa. "Eu _não_ ia pedir-lhe para sair." _QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? O DEUS DAS MULHERES?_

Bem, ele era.

_Esse não é o ponto!_ Ela não podia acreditar na coragem desse cara. Insuportável.

Sasuke sentiu uma sensação estranha, parecia que ele estava queimando. Literalmente. Não de luxúria, mas de vergonha.

"Eu estava prestes a dizer: você pode me dizer onde eu poderia encontrar a minha sala?" Ela mostrou-lhe o cronograma do curso. "Eu acho que estou perdida."

Vergonha era realmente dolorosa. Especialmente para um Uchiha com um ego super desenvolvido. "Hn...", ele disse sem emoção, embora por dentro, ele estivesse lutando contra o desejo de enrolar e afundar. Ele bufou antes de caminhar e passar por ela, com seu ritmo um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

.

.

Sasuke estava olhando para seu caderno em branco a 30 minutos, sua mente vagando em algum lugar ou... Ele resmungou, sua carranca aprofundando. Ele foi arrancado de seu torpor quando uma porta se abriu.

Ele olhou, arregalando os olhos, e ele se encolheu.

"Desculp... s-s-sinto muito!" a intrusa tremeu e saiu correndo da sala. Franzindo a testa, a sua professora a seguiu.

.

.

"Eu realmente, realmente sinto muito, sinto muito!" Sakura estava se desculpando um par de vezes, enquanto fazia reverências.

A professora a olhou. _Cabelo estranho_. "Está tudo bem". _Afinal, as meninas costumam fazer isso para imprecionar o Uchiha–_

"Senhorita, eu acho que estou perdida."

O professor piscou. "Perdida"?

"Hai... Eu não consigo encontrar a minha sala." Sakura parecia prestes a chorar. Seus 30 minutos de caminhada foram gastos à toa ao redor do prédio.

"Você é uma aluna nova? Primeiros anos são–"

"Eu não sou um primeiro ano". Sakura interrompeu respeitosamente. Ela entregou seu calendário de cursos para a mulher.

"A transferida? Ah, desculpe –", _ela é pequena._ " –De que escola?"

"Hum, eu fiquei fora do país por um ano–"

"Você é de uma escola no exterior?"

"Hai, mas eu comecei a faculdade em Waseda."

"Eu vejo".

"Você pode me dizer para onde ir?"

"Na verdade" O professor verificou o pape. "-Você tem sorte."

"Eh...?"

"Hai. Psicologia Geral – a sua primeira classe está aqui." Ela sorriu para a jovem mulher de cabelo rosa perplexa.

Sakura sorriu, aliviada. "Oh, sugoi... Obrigado!"

"Nenhum problema. Venha para dentro."

.

.

Ele não sabia porquê, mas as palmas das suas mãos começaram a suar. Sua professora voltou, segurando um papel. "Bem, se alegrem. Vocês tem uma nova colega de classe bonita, minna-san." Ela assentiu com a cabeça para a porta e a entrusa entrou.

Alguém assobiou.

"Por favor, apresente-se."

"Eu sou Haruno Sakura. Prazer em conhecê-los."

_x.x_

_N/T:Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu pelos reviews e também a quem apenas leu!_

_Respondendo:_

Bloodstained Alice: Que bom que gostou! Eu fiquei um pouco apreensiva com o tamanho realmente, eu particularmente prefiro fics com capítulos grandes, mas a maioria não parece concordar com meu gosto então até pensei em dividir, mas no fim achei melhor não. Rsrs

Eu também não sou muito boa no inglês, mas amo traduzir. Além do mais é um ótimo exercício para melhorar o vocabulário, RS.

Eu também achei a "Branca de Neve" fascinante, por isso resolvi traduzir e postar. Só o títilo me chamou atenção!

Obrigada pelo review!

KuroiFrozen: Que bom que você conhece mais obras da Angel! Eu acho que devo traduzir mais algumas.

A fic é meio "dark", mas tem romance no meio, a partir desse segundo capitulo.

Que bom que gostou!

Kissu

Callope: Rs, eu também não curtia UA, mas passei a gostar depois de ler algumas fics bem legais assim. É mais questão de achar uma fic que velha apena mesmo.

Fico muito feliz que tenha se interessado pela fic e que vá aconpanhar! Isso é ótimo!

Obrigada pelo elogio sobre a tradução! *Eu corei*

Os: Também detesto clichês de high school, RS.


	3. A Valquíria

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por:**Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:**Schneewittchen**** (Alemão)**

**Prólogo: **UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

.

.

(Grendel gostaria de ser livre, certo?

monstros gostariam de ser livres, certo?

... É por isso que ao matá-los

somos heróis)

.

.

.

assim você não quer deixar,

você nunca quer parar,

você é um herói,

um monstro herói livre.

(Mas eu sou um monstro também.)

.

.

**A Valquíria.**

Exótica. Erótica. Tímida.

Três palavras que a descreviam. Elas não eram exatamente as mais bonitas, mas ainda assim, ela era linda, de um jeito estranho. Não do tipo que atordoa. Mas ela possuía um rosto assustador, uma face que não podia ser esquecida facilmente.  
_  
Seu rosto... que face estranha._

Sasuke escondeu um contorcer quando seu estômago doeu– _porra de dor de estômago._ Era uma sensação de naufrágio, muito desconfortável, mas a dor era _diferente_. Era preocupante e ele não gostou.

"Bem, eu espero... podemos ser amigos..."

A classe (a maioria meninas, quarto eram do sexo masculino) era silenciosa e confusa. Dai-ei raramente aceitava transferidos, em meados de julho.

Inclinado-se para trás, Sasuke estudou as características que ele perdeu na avaliação de alguns minutos atrás.

A estranha garota usava uma blusa de abotoar com mangas até os cotovelos, uma fita preta ao redor do seu colarinho, um cinto largo preto, saia preta, meias pretas e Mary Janes pretos com saltos baixos. Em sua blusa solta, ela parecia magra. A forma como a blusa pendia em seu corpo dava a impressão de que ela tinha menos curvas. Ela mostrava seu pescoço pequeno, as veias de aranha azul-esverdeadas sob a pele de alabastro e um vislumbre da clavícula fina. Sua saia preta estava à altura do joelho era apertada em volta da cintura acentuando a cintura pequena e os quadris. Com duas pregas na frente e nas costas, a saia preta a fazia parecer ainda mais magra.

Seu traje falou de inocência misturada com uma sensualidade sutil. Ela lembrava as meninas precoces do final do século 18.

"Hum, bem..." Sasuke a ouviu murmurar, com o rosto em uma careta desconfortável.

A professora levantou uma sobrancelha. "Haruno, você pode se sentar ao lado do Uchiha."

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke arquearam para cima.

"Uchiha, levante a mão."

.

.

Polícia Metropolitana de Tóquio.

"Oi Lee".

O policial Rock Lee levantou os olhos do laptop. "Neji!" chamou alegremente, levantando-se de sua cadeira giratória. "Aqui para tomar uma cerveja?"

Neji sacudiu a cabeça, levemente divertido com a rima. "Negócios", disse em um tom torrado, segurando um livro claro. Lee tomou o livro claro e folheou as páginas.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Isto é..." Lee olhou para cima sobre o livro, franzindo a testa.

Neji assentiu. " Ammakatsu Kaizen ".

Lee olhou para a página novamente. _'Tráfico ilegal de mulheres e crianças.' 'Transporte de drogas ilegais. '_ As palavras estavam em destaque na página 7.

"Peraí... Você–"

"Não", Neji cortou carrancudo quando cruzou os braços. "Duquesa-sama não ordenou uma missão oficial que envolva Ammakatsu. Na verdade, o Departamento de Inteligência não tem os arquivos existentes sobre Ammakatsu. Aquele– " Ele acenou para o livro claro. " –Foi recolhido na noite passada."

"Na noite passada? Você quer dizer que reuniram isso tudo em _uma _noite?" Lee perguntou, espantado.

Neji resmungou enquanto revirava os olhos levemente. "Você está esquecendo de algo, Lee?" o policial piscou distraidamente. Neji deu um grunhido. "Chapeleiro Maluco é o Diretor do Departamento de Inteligência".

Lee deu uma piscada lenta, então riu. "Ah. Claro que sim." O _Chapeleiro Maluco_. _Ele o conheceu pelo menos quatro vezes no passado. Ele era reservado e bonito._ Lee pensou, _e aqueles olhos! O olhar imperioso, cauteloso dele… um rosto tão delicado! Ele se parece muito com uma menina._

O _Chapeleiro Maluco_ era provavelmente o mais mortal (porque ele é o mais_ louco_, disse o Coelho), entre os assassinos da Org. Folha. Na verdade, ele estava em pé de igualdade com a Lagarta, o segundo sucessor do Grupo de Empresas Hyuuga, e Coelho, o amigo mais próximo do Chapeleiro Maluco. A Organização Folha era uma sociedade subterrânea composta por assassinos treinados chamados ANBU.

**Ho**locausto.

A Polícia Metropolitana de Tóquio, muitas vezes colaborava com a Folha, embora em segredo, desde que a polícia estava diretamente sob o comando do governo. O governo não gostava de organizações secretas e vigilantes. Aliança com esses grupos refletiam mal a eles. No entanto, ex-funcionários haviam penetrado a força policial, como o Chefe Jiraya (ele foi expulso por Tsunade por ter levado uma mulher para dentro da HQ), Maito Gai (renunciou), Asuma (renunciou depois de ser repreendido por flertar com uma co-ANBU), Kurenai ( resignada: "Eu estou ficando velha... Eu deveria começar uma família, você sabe") e Iruka ("Eu estou cansado de trabalhar durante a noite. Eu estou cansado de cuidar do Naruto. ME DÊ UMA FRATURA!" E uma fratura ele conseguiu).

O próprio Lee tinha sido um ANBU por um ano e meio, mas ele tinha se demitido há dois meses. O segredo extremo o deixou ansioso, e era seu sonho ser um caçador assassino legal.

"Chotto, isso significa que a Organização Folha não é o único grupo que joga como Demolidor em Tóquio?

Neji deu de ombros. "Eu não posso dizer nada a partir de agora. O método de matar é diferente do nosso. Nós _não _tiramos o coração, você sabe."

"Hai... isto é familiar... a metodologia de abate", disse Lee, olhando para uma imagem brilhante da cena do crime.

"A retirada do coração, você quer dizer?"

Os olhos de Lee cintilaram sobre o corpo do Ammakatsu.

"O ex-primeiro-ministro Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Shisui. Uchiha Obito e sua família. Fuuma Sasame. Fuuma Arashi". Neji recitou com firmeza. "A lista é longa. Estes assassinatos estão no arquivo de _**Mistérios**__:_ Blutvergieben. Principalmente, as vítimas de morte eram da família do Sasuke" O Hyuuga pausou. "O Clã Uchiha."

Lee fez uma careta. "É um ano terrível."

"Uma maldição terrível".

"Não diga isso."

Neji deu de ombros. "Pelo menos nos foi dado um ano de paz. Entretanto, a vida é injusta. O assassino _entediado_ está de volta de suas férias".

Lee se encolheu. "Ele está _entediado_? Ele estava realmente tão aborrecido para matar um pianista?"

"Hobby desagradável, é." Neji verificou o tempo. "Eu estou saindo."

"Tão cedo?"

"Ao contrário de você, eu não possuo o meu tempo." Neji respondeu friamente. "Mantenha sua cabeça de tijela longe de encrencas, Lee".

.

.

O sino tocou.

"Agora não se esqueçam de revisar–"

"Hai, hai"

Mover de cadeiras, passos, notas e bolsas que deixavam escrivaninhas, portas abertas e adeuses.

Os alunos saíram da sala, correndo para os seus próximos períodos. Sasuke olhou para seu lado, elevou uma sobrancelha quando viu que a mesa da transferida já estava vazia. Ele olhou para a porta e pegou um vislumbre de cabelos rosa antes de desaparecerem pela porta.

Ela era rápida.

Levantou-se, colovando sua mochila preguiçosamente no ombro enquanto empurrava a outra mão dentro do bolso da frente dos Jeans. O jovem estava prestes a sair quando os seus olhos afiados perceberam algo em sua mesa. Desta vez, a sobrancelha arqueou em diversão quando ele pegou o item na mesa.

.

.

Sakura estava verificando o seu calendário de cursos ("sala 3105, 3106, 3107 -"), quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

"Oi, Haruno".

Ela parou no meio-passo, olhando ao redor. Seu rosto se contorceu, metade em ligeiro incômodo e curiosidade. Era o seu visinho de banca, o bonito Uchiha. Ele não era exatamente bonito, porque ele não era bom. Sua postura cheirava com sedução perigosa. Não era agradável. Ele parecia perigoso. Não era bom, realmente. Ele era rude e sarcástico. Não era agradável, não mesmo. Na verdade, ela estava um pouco assustada. Havia _algo_ sobre ele. Algo perigoso. E Sakura decidiu, ele não era alguém de quem gostaria de chegar perto.

"Uchiha-san?" Ela corou naturalmente.

"Yo".

Uma sobrancelha arqueou de indignação. "Você me chamou para um _yo_?"

"Não ". _Interessante menina._ O Uchiha pensou. Ele segurava um lenço rosa e branco.

"Oh". Ela pegou o item de sua mão. "Sim... obrigado."

"Hn".

Ela inclinou-se respeitosamente, esboçou um sorriso e se virou para sair, mas Sasuke pegou seu pulso.

"Espere". Ele sentiu-se tenso com seu toque. A pele dela parecia enrugar debaixo dos dedos dele, seus ossos estalando na mera força de seu aperto. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente e Sasuke sentiu um arrepio delicioso percorrer sua espinha. Imediatamente, ele soltou seu pulso. Ele estava certo de que ele poderia quebrá-lo sem esforço. Ela era tão malditamente delicada.

"Uh... o que é, Uchiha-san?" perguntou ela em voz baixa, olhando para ele com curiosidade.

"Eu acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas." Ele disse.

"Oh". Ela piscou, e então seus olhos se estreitaram em um olhar ácido. "Você não olha como se você estivesse arrependido..."

Sasuke estava se divertindo. "Você quer que eu fique de joelhos?"

"Nada de rebaixamento... não lhe cabe, Uchiha-san."

"Hn..."

"Está tudo bem". Sakura interrompeu. "Verdade". Ela acrescentou, quando Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você caiu no chão duro..." Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, que era vigilante. Cauteloso. Espessa franja caía sobre a sua testa e pairava sobre os olhos. Rosa colidiu contra olhos verde-ouro.

_Olhos de ouro._

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Os teus olhos..." ele murmurou de repente, olhando para os olhos com uma intensidade enervante._ Eu os vi antes. Eu não consigo lembrar onde._

"O que tem eles?" Sakura perguntou, subitamente nervosa. _Será que ele sabia alguma coisa sobre godchilds? _Ela se perguntava.

"Eles são incomuns."

Ela olhou para ele por um tempo antes de forçar um sorriso. "Você não é o único que notou."

"Hn". Pausa. "Mas eles são agradáveis."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e Sasuke jurou que _brilhavam_. "Obrigado. Você é a segunda pessoa que pensa que são legais." Ela sorriu sincera, tão sinceramente que atingiu Sasuke o quão inocente ela olhou. Mais uma vez, tão delicada. Ela era tão extremamente pobre, tão pobre que não podia até mesmo comprar um pão decente? De jeito nenhum. Dai-ei era para os _ricos_. Exclusivamente.

"Então, estou perdoado?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça, sorrindo amplamente. "Eu não guardo rancores de qualquer maneira... E eu acho que foi culpa minha. Eu... eu..." Ela estava ficando vermelha de repente. "Uh... Eu sou tão pesada... tenho-uh..." ela gaguejou, olhando para longe.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. "Foi a primeira vez que ficou em cima de um homem?"

Ela estremeceu, seu rosto agora combinando com o cabelo dela. "Isso não é da sua conta." Ela disse nervosamente, virando a cabeça para o lado bruscamente.

Uchiha sorriu e surpreendeu si mesmo e, acima de tudo, Sakura, quando a mão dele subiu para escovar os fios soltos de cabelo rosa do rosto dela. Instantaneamente, ele a sentiu se encolher, os olhos arregalados quando ela virou o rosto corado para ele. Então, como se queimada, ela saltou para trás. Sasuke se assustou – _essa menina...?–_ ele franziu a testa, insultado – _eu sou assustador?–_ Pensou com uma gota de suor. A menina engoliu em seco desconfortavelmente e imediatamente desviou o olhar. Abaixando os cílios, Sasuke abaixou a mão.

"Você é realmente diferente." Ele disse silenciosamente.

"Quer dizer que eu sou estranha...?" Sakura disse lentamente, o olhar fixo em seu ombro.

"Hn". Sasuke observava sua expressão. _Essa sensação estranha..._ "Estranha. Você é estranha."

Sakura estreitou os olhos levemente, seus cílios camuflando seus olhos. "As pessoas são estranhas. Afinal, todos nós somos estranhos, Uchiha-san." Ela disse calmamente e lentamente, como uma névoa, ela ergueu o olhar para encontrar o dele. Eles se olharam–

... _Aqueles olhos_– Sasuke pensou, estreitando os olhos.

_((Se você quer meu corpo, se você acha que eu sou sexy!))_

((Eu posso te mostrar o mundo que brilha cintilante))  
  
Ambos estavam assustados. Seus celulares tinha tocado exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke lentamente retirou a mão e, simultaneamente, pegaram seus telefones celulares de seus bolsos.

Os dois se entreolharam.

Sakura sorriu. "Obrigado, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke assentiu. Sakura fez uma reverência e Sasuke deu de ombros, olhando para o LCD do seu telefone.

"Vejo você por aí." Sakura murmurou para Sasuke que respondeu com um grunhido antes de se afastarem um do outro, simultaneamente atendendo seus telefones abertos.

"Olá?" eles responderam em sintonia, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor lotado em direções opostas.

"Você tem uma missão."

"Você tem uma missão."

"Hn". Sasuke respondeu.

"Gotcha, Ji-chan", Sakura respondeu.

"Ratão vai apresentar o plano de missão".

"Kimimaro irá fornecer os detalhes, incluindo a foto."

"Entendido". Sasuke disse.

"Entendido". Sakura disse.

_CLIQUE._

Ao mesmo tempo, eles fecharam seus telefones.

"Outro maldito idiota." Sasuke murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto esperava o elevador abrir.

"Outra face sem um nome." Sakura murmurou, subindo as escadas lotadas.

.

.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"O que é, Kabuto?" perguntou Orochimaru, seu olhar sobre a televisão. Uma mão apoiando o queixo.

"Eles o encontraram."

Um brilho de prazer cruzou os olhos de Orochimaru. "Excelente", ele sussurrou, seus olhos estavam encapuzados, ainda colado ao que estava assistindo. Houve uma pitada de alegria reprimida em sua voz. "...Por favor, entreta nossos clientes, Kabuto". Ele sorriu enquanto olhava para o seu servo. "Não lhe enfade." Os olhos de gato brilharam com malícia, alegria, loucura.

"...Eu perdi esses dias, padre. Eu perdi aqueles dias..."

Kabuto observava silenciosamente.

Orochimaru juntou as mãos em oração. "...Perdoe-me, padre, porque pequei".

.

.

02:09:45.

"Ei" Naruto chamou, acenando uma mão na frente do rosto de Sasuke. "Vai levantar? Tenho que dar um chute na sua bunda?"

Sasuke olhou fixamente, baixou as pálpebras sobre os olhos, dando-lhe uma expressão de mistério, arrogância e tédio.

Naruto franziu o cenho. "Você parece uma menina constipada, cara." Ele disse com uma onda exagerada de suas mãos.

O Uchiha não estava satisfeito. Ele deu um chute certeiro debaixo da mesa. Naruto soltou um ruído descontente.

"Talvez porque eu esteja vendo o seu rosto," O Uchiha resmungou.

"Merda! Você tem de recorrer à violência? Este é um espaço democrático, afinal... eu posso dizer o que eu quiser". Naruto gemia, esfregando o joelho.

Sasuke olhou para o lado, a sua expressão inalterada. "Eu só estou pensando."

"Sobre o quê? Se é sobre a vingança, cara... você é uma menina chata, quero dizer, cara–".

"Estou pensando na minha nova colega de classe."

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ela é muito incomum".

"ELA!" O loiro gritou, levantando-se de surpresa. Um livro voou e bateu na parte de trás da cabeça do Naruto. "Owww, o que porra-" cabeça de Naruto virou ao redor e viu Nara Shikamaru e a namorada Yamanaka Ino, que estava trabalhando como bibliotecária estudante, com um olhar um pouco ameaçador combinando com dentes pontudos.

"Isto - é - uma - Biblioteca - U-ZU-MA-KI!" ela assobiou baixinho quando chegou a sua mesa. Ela era uma mulher de temperamento _muito_ violento e era um milagre que Shikamaru tivesse conseguido sobreviver nos últimos quatro anos de seu relacionamento, sem perder uma orelha. "Você cale sua boca grande".

"Ah... G-gomen, gomen!" Naruto disse, segurando suas mãos em derrota. A Yamanaka rangeu os dentes, silvando antes de pegar o livro que ela lançou e deixá-los, bufando. Naruto se encolheu ("ela tem uma mira muito boa, Sasuke") disse ele quando se sentou, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo, teme", disse em voz baixa. Yamanaka era uma mulher, afinal, e as mulheres tinham este radar estranho invisível em cima de suas cabeças.

Uma sobrancelha escura se arqueou. "Não, eu não estou."

"_Você?_ Pensando em uma _garota_? De modo algum." Era como estar sendo informado de que a grama estava azul e o mar estava verde. "Eu pensei que você era homo-ACK!"

Mais uma vez, Sasuke o chutou por baixo da mesa, desta vez um pouco mais forte. Naruto soltou um grito estrangulado de dor, gemendo palavrões quando ele inclinou-se de dor. "Que porra! Isso dói!" ele sibilou furiosamente, seus olhos azuis escuros.

Sasuke se inclinou para frente, olhando para ele com seus cílios, um olhar de brilho mortal que significava, em termos de Sasuke: _Eu vou rasgar sua coluna do caralho_. "É melhor pensar antes de escolher com quem _porra_ você vai mexer com a _porra_ da sexualidade seu babuíno loiro". Ele assobiou entre os dentes cerrados.

"Ei... você realmente não precisa ficar todo animadinho, você sabe..." _Assustador!_ Naruto pensou, se afastando.

Sasuke zombou, Naruto jurava que, se Sasuke podesse cuspir veneno, ele teria feito isso anos atrás. "Cale a boca ou eu vou arrancar seu estômago."

"Uh..." Naruto coçou a bochecha. _Eita, será que ele tem que ir logo para um vou-rasgar-e-arrancar-a-porra-do-seu-estômago-fora?_ "Cara, eu estava surpreso. Você está sendo um homem, de repente."

Como seu melhor amigo mais próximo, Naruto conhecia o Sasuke como a palma da sua mão. Mas ele era o Naruto. Ele não sabia quando calar a boca e quando não. Acima de tudo, ele não tinha limites.

"E eu pensei–" Um brilho que faria um homem fazer xixi na calça foi enviado para ele. " –Que você odiasse as meninas." Naruto terminou defensivamente.

Sasuke se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, carrancudo. "Eu _não_ odeio as meninas."

"Sim, você não odeia. Somente quando elas tem as pernas abertas na sua frente, sim?"

Foi rápido e Naruto já estava choramingando. Sasuke havia lançado seu livro grosso e ele bateu o nariz de Naruto. "Tch. Eu não sou como você."

"Sasuke, seu idiota, você realmente tem que fazer ISSO?"

"Tenho que fazer. Você é estúpido."

Naruto rangeu os dentes. " Você, seu burro - você pensa mesmo que você é tão grande? Você e suas ilusões de grandeza– "

"Ela é muito diferente."

Naruto parou e olhou para Sasuke _muito, muito_ duro, que estava olhando para o espaço com ar sonhador. _Sonhador... sonhador. Sonhador. Son– DE JEITO NENHUM!_

"Ela é incomum."

"Ah, é? Será que é porque ela não saliva ao ver sua cara de bunda?"

Sasuke tinha um olhar estranho em seu rosto. "Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela." Com isso, os olhos de Naruto se alargaram, aumentado em estado alarmante.

_Sasuke? PENSAR EM UMA MENINA SEM PARAR?_

Ele estava _oficialmente_ assustado agora.

E então, Sasuke sorriu (Naruto estremeceu com isso). "Ah, talvez eu esteja atraído." Ele olhou para Naruto que estava com medo (ele nunca havia visto Sasuke sorrindo _assim_... era tão assustador). "Ela é..." Seu sorriso se tornou mais pecador (Naruto estava suando, pensando: _ele está possuído, ele tem um demônio em suas bolas, yeah, yeah– )_

"...Dolorosamente inocente. Faz a diversão mais emocionante." Sasuke estava sorrindo maliciosamente, sombriamente, torto.

"Uh... Sasuke?" Naruto chamou indeciso.

No mesmo instante, a expressão de Sasuke voltou a ser afiada.

"Você está delirando." Naruto apontou.

"O quê?"

"Delirando". Naruto repetiu. "Você. Delirando".

A face de Sasuke escureceu e Naruto fez uma careta. A menina devia ser um inferno de um material quente para fazer Sasuke ficar assim. Um pervertido assustador. Mas antes que pudesse apontar isso para Sasuke, o celular do Uchiha tocou (com um muito alto _Se você quer meu corpo, se você pensa que eu sou sexy!_) E um outro livro voou e bateu na cabeça loura em cheio.

"Naruto!" veio o grito da Ino.

.

. 

Sasuke parou e olhou... Haruno?

A nova aluna estava de pé sobre uma calçada, esperando. Curiosamente, Sasuke a observava. Pale cabelo rosa que aparecia quase como folhas finas de pele de morango enroladas em volta do rosto. O gorro colorido, como se quisesse esconder o cabelo de cor estranha. Ela enganchou as mãos sobre a correia da mochila enquanto ela balançava sobre os calcanhares. Graciosamente, ela virou o rosto e-

Seus olhos se encontraram.

Ela piscou os olhos, a expressão calma.

Naquele momento, um Mercedes CLS vermelho parou na frente dela e um homem com cabelo azul-cinzento pálido saiu. Educadamente, ela sorriu para ele antes de cumprimentar o homem pálido de cabelos estranhos que era muito alto e magro, com uma cara passiva e pele pálida. Suas roupas eram formais, como um mordomo. Ele segurou a porta aberta.

Sasuke ficou olhando até que o carro desapareceu. Ele deu de ombros e começou a avançar para o estacionamento ao lado do terreno da escola, quando alguém o chamou.

"Sasuke".

O Uchiha olhou para cima. "Shikamaru".

"Ah. Detalhes da missão", disse Shikamaru. Ele entregou uma pasta Sasuke. "Neji disse: vá e pense no seu próprio plano."

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Duquesa-sama disse que vai apresentar um plano de missão".

"Você não escuta os planos, por que fazer um? Então, vá em frente." Shikamaru bocejou novamente. "É apenas um endereço."

"Hn".

Nara acenou preguiçosamente, prosseguindo no interior do campus. Sasuke abriu a pasta. Uma única folha de papel com uma fotografia brilhante e clipe de papel vermelho.

Luminosos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos. Shogai Tsuchibara.

E um endereço de um navio.

Fechando a pasta ele abriu seu carro e atirou a pasta para dentro.

.

.

Kimimaro deu-lhe uma foto. Após vários minutos, Sakura devolveu a seu mordomo. "Fique com isso".

"Você quer saber o nome, Sakura-sama?"

"Não, Kimimaro-kun. É um pouco tarde demais para isso, certo?" disse ela, colocando as suas botas. "Eu matei já muito. Demasiadamente mau, eu nunca fiquei sabendo porque eu tenho que matá-los e, acima de tudo. Eu nunca fui informada de seus nomes."

Ela sorriu.

"Então, por que iria me interessa agora? Isso não importa agora. Tudo o que precisamos é de uma foto e eu vou ficar bem", continuou ela, sorrindo ligeiramente. Uma memória lhe veio.

_Um nome ... - essa pessoa ... que não me odeia, que queria ver meu rosto antes de morrer._

Sakura olhou para fora. "É a primeira e _única_ coisa que Ji-chan me ensinou. _'Ignore o nome da vítima._' Ele nunca importou. É apenas um nome. Lembre-se do rosto. Esqueça o resto. Ji-chan ... ele não gosta de ser questionado. Mas eu não me importo. Eu não me importo _porque _eles têm que morrer. Contanto que agrade ao Ji-chan, eu vou fazê-lo. " Ela se inclinou para trás em seu assento, abaixando os cílios. "Eu sou uma máquina de matar. Vou sempre escutar. E obedecer."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Seus lábios vermelhos inclinados para cima em um sorriso encantador. "Então, eu tenho que usar o meu charme?"

"Você quis dizer: você tem que mostrar a calcinha?"

Ela sorriu. "Ne, Kimimaro-kun, é o que chamamos de estratagema. É interessante."

"... Eu não acho interessante."

"Hmm...".

"Basta cortar sua cabeça fora."

"Ou arrancar seu coração."

Kimimaro olhou para o espelho retrovisor e capturou a expressão melancólica de Sakura. "Isso deixa muito sangue. Eu não gosto de deixar muito sangue no banco do carro. É difícil de limpar."

Em um piscar de olhos, os olhos mudaram para um olhar distante. "... É difícil de lavar. Eles mancham e cheiro muito."

O mordomo olhou de volta para a estrada. "Sim, Sakura-sama".

"... Mesmo na minha roupa. Eu odeio quando eu fico com manchas de sangue. O cheiro demora. As manchas ficam. Odeio isso. A cor. O cheiro. Não importa o quanto você lave-o, ainda pode vê-lo. Ainda pode sentir o cheiro. No final, você tem que se livrar das suas roupas. "

Os olhos claros permaneceram formais.

"Quando eu tinha doze anos, eu matei um homem e seu sangue cobriu minhas roupas. Você teve que me seguir depois quando eu não voltei a tempo. E… você..." Os cílios abaixaram quase cobrindo os olhos quando ela olhou para baixo. Matizes de ouro com manchas verdes brilharam por trás dos cílios.

"... Me _encontrou_."

.

.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x_

Momento Explicações:

– Bem, acho que ficou um pouco incompreensível a parte em que se diz que o Neji se divertou com a "rima". Aí vocês se perguntam: " Mas que rima?" rs. É que quando traduzi a rima sumiu, mas deixe que eu explique:

É que quando o Lee pergunta: _"Aqui para tomar uma cerveja?"_ No original é: _"__"Here for a beer?"_ Então, rima. RS

– Outra coisa também que eu não sei se todos entenderam, então acho melhor explicar. Tem um momento onde o Sasuke se pergunta se ela é pobre, muito pobre. Vocês também, poderiam se perguntar por que (da primeira vez que li eu me perguntei). É que é meio que uma analogia ao fato de que os ricos raramente são inocentes, então para a Sakura ter tanta sinceridade e inocência em si, ela teria que ser pobre. Tudo certo?

Obrigada a quem esta acompanhando e aos reviews!

Kissu minna-san!


	4. A Valkíria 2

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por:**Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:**Schneewittchen**** (Alemão)**

**Prólogo: **UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

_x.x._

_x.x_

...

...

_Ela estava congelada._

Dentro daquela igreja, onde matou um padre. Foi um erro, ela acidentalmente atingiu sua artéria carótida e sangue jorrou em uma rica inundação. Ela estava assustada. Então, o padre começou a gritar. Um estridente grito, cheio de arrependimento... ele estava gritando por Deus, estendendo a mão para o altar. Eu tentei chamar a atenção dela mas, ela não se moveu. Ela não podia se mover.

O padre ainda estava gritando como um louco, chorando... tanto com sangue escorrendo de seu pescoço e corpo.

Então, ele olhou para ela. O padre congelou. O grito parou.

O tempo pareceu fluir entre eles.

"Afilhado!" Ele gritou como um homem enlouquecido. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, horrorizado, fingido. "Estes olhos... estes olhos! Olhos do diabo!"

Sakura-sama congelou.

"MONSTRO!... VÁ EMBORA! VÁ EMBORA! Onde... onde está o seu céu, criança? Onde está o seu inferno?" Eu tentei tocá-la... ela estava tremendo. Sua katana branca brilhava com sangue.

"... Você... você nunca vai... encontrar... a felicidade. Você..." O padre ficou chorando.

"... Olhos de ouro... olhos verde-ouro. Linda, tão cheia de ódio..."

Seu corpo tremia mais.

"...Que Deus te perdoe... você pode–"

SLASH.

Silêncio.  


_Um baque suave quando a cabeça decepada do padre caiu no chão._

"... Sakura-sama?"

Eu tentei tocá-la. Ela recuou e olhou para mim com seus olhos verde-ouro.

Naquela época, eu tremi. Eu vacilei. Eu recuei.

... Eu posso-

..

..

"...Você tem medo, Kimimaro-kun."

Sua voz suave invadiu seu devaneio. O motorista olhou para o espelho, a menina ainda estava olhando para fora da janela.

"... O sangue me assustou."

"Não." Sakura disse. Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos se encontraram no espelho. "...Os meus olhos assustaram você."

_Sim. Eles me assustaram. Aqueles olhos de ouro._

"E a minha verdadeira natureza. Você não sabia... até a noite quando Orochimaru jichan-lhe disse para vir comigo."

_Tornei-me companheiro de Sakura-sama, quando ela tinha 12 anos de idade._

_"Kimimaro." Orochimaru-sama disse. "Esta é minha filha, minha filha amada". Uma pequena menina apareceu ao seu lado. "Sakura"._

Ela me mostrou um sorriso gentil.

"Minha filha, por que você não vai brincar com seu cachorro?"

"Hai!" Ele tinha olhado para ela com olhos tão gentis.

"Você..." Ele começou e quando ele olhou para mim, a gentileza foi. Seus olhos estavam frios, calculistas. "... Se tornará companheiro da. Seu servo".

"Hai...".

"Eu confio mais em você, Kimimaro. E a é minha flor. Eu não quero que nenhum mal aconteça a ela."

"..."

"Mas minha filha é especial."

Eu sabia disso. Eu podia sentir isso.

Ele sorriu um sorriso estranho.

"No futuro, você vai entender por que ela é especial."

...

...

"... Você era tão jovem."

Sakura sorriu. "Comecei _isso _quando tinha apenas dez anos."

"Sua idade me assustou também. O resto do SOM e LOHENGRIN estavam em sua idade apropriada."

A rapariga encolheu os ombros. "...Eu não me importo. Contanto que eu não saiba seus nomes." O carro parou e Sakura olhou para fora. "... Isto é ..."

"A residência de seu alvo, Sakura-sama".

"Você vai esperar aqui?" ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

"Hai".

"Onde está Jirobo?"

"Ele está com Tayuya-san."

Ela olhou para fora, observando a grandiosidade da casa. "... Ele é rico, não é?"

"Hai".

"Oh, bem, é melhor eu mudar."

..

..

10:39:57.

10:39:58.

10:39:59.

Vermelho observou como seu alvo, um homem com olhos claros cabelos castanhos e cinzentos, tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas sem sucesso. Ela tinha ferido ele direto em seu coração, e depois perfurado um pulmão, fez uma torção violenta que fez com que o alvo se mexesse de dor antes de arrancar a katana de volta, causando um súbito spray de sangue.

Os olhos por trás das aberturas olharam para as manchas de sangue. ... _Muito ruim. Eu gosto deste macacão._

Depois de alguns minutos, ela decidiu seguir os conselhos de Kimimaro.

Ela cortaria a cabeça. Naquele momento, a porta da sala de estudos se abriu e a cabeça decepada do homem caiu com um baque bem em frente ao recém-chegado.

_Mas que diabos? –_ Chapeleiro Maluco estreitou os olhos. Na frente dele estava a cabeça decepada de Tsuchibara, seu olhos ainda abertos.

_Oh não!_ Vermelho pensou, seu corpo ficou rígido.

_**Outro**__ assassino_? Eles assumiram, olhando para o outro.

De repente, a sala estava cheia com a luz proveniente da lua cheia através das grandes janelas.

..

..

10:40:00.

..

..

Um pêndulo de relógio batendo.

Pálida, pálida luz da lua.

10:40:01.

10:40:02.

10:40:03.

Cortinas grossas.

Janela aberta.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

_Mas que diabos?_

Segurou sua katana apertado quando o assassino banhado em luar calmamente deslocou seu peso.

O assassino estava usando um folgado macacão vermelho-e-amarelo fechado no colarinho. Era apertado na cintura e a cor brilhava sob o luar. Um grande capuz foi anexado ao colarinho do macacão, escondendo a metade do rosto mascarado e o cabelo. Luvas de couro vermelho com listras pretas e tênis vermelho completaram o look.

_Desde quando assassinos usam cores assim para matar?_ Ele pensou que preto era a cor única disponível.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava muito confusa. _Não somos nós, o SOM, as únicas pessoas que matam? Quem é ele?_

A presença do recém-chegado era perigosa e _quase _sobrenatural. O assassino era um homem branco mascarado, com um tipo de corpo que poderia enviar todas as mulheres para um frenesi de orgasmos. Ele exalava uma aura assustadora, que assustava. A sua altura intimidava. A roupa preta mostrava sua forte musculatura de linhas duras que ondulavam com poder e masculinidade sexy.

_Wow_... Ela olhou com profunda admiração aquele corpo, os musculosos bíceps, ombros, pernas e coxas.

_A aura desta pessoa– é diferente_. Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar: o assassino era tão pequeno e tão magro quanto a Haruno. Ele se xingou violentamente sob sua respiração. _MERDA. Por que diabos eu estou pensando nela?_

_Por quê?_

Sakura se afastou lentamente. _Minha missão era matar um homem. Um homem com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cinzentos_. Ela ficou tensa, o homem era, evidentemente, mais forte, mais alto-

Ela suspirou, os olhos arregalados – _Oh não!_

O assassino mascarado de branco surgiu à frente, o luar batia na máscara. Porcelana branca com listras vermelhas ondulando ao redor do rosto e outro no sentido da testa – essa máscara! _Eu ja vi essa máscara antes! _Rapidamente, Sakura pulou para trás, tateando em busca de uma kunai em seu coldre na coxa e arremessando-a para ele.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e pulou para o lado, evitando a faca.

_Boa pontaria. Agressiva–_

Ele virou para trás, três facas vindo para ele –_merda_. Ele golpeou a terceira faca com sua katana preto e amaldiçoou quando o assassino pequeno capotou, caindo no parapeito da janela grande. O assassino encapuzado olhou para ele antes de sair dando cambalhotas da sala, pendurado em um galho de árvore com uma mão.

Sakura foi lentamente até a filial. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se insegura. O homem estava empurrando-a sobre a borda. Ela podia ser mais fatal assassino de Orochimaru, mas ela era sábia o suficiente para saber quando se retirar. _Sua presença! Foi assustadora._

Sasuke correu para a janela. O assassino encapuzado estava agachado sobre um galho, sacudindo o sangue fora do katana. O Assassino olhou para ele antes de saltar para trás, para a folhagem espessa abaixo.

O assassino era muito rápido, ágil. Guardando sua katana de lâmina negra na bainha, o Uchiha olhou para a cabeça decepada do Tsuchibara. _Este estilo..._

Passos do outro lado do corredor. Sasuke se preparou para sair da janela. Silenciosamente, ele saiu pela janela grande e foi subindo até chegar ao telhado.

Sakura, por outro lado, havia desembarcado graciosa e silenciosamente ao lado de Kimimaro, que ainda estava vestindo sua roupa formal ocidental, colete pólo, e terno preto, disse: "Isso foi rápido."

Ela endireitou-se de sua posição agachada.

"Foi fácil," Sakura respondeu, puxando o capuz para trás. Cabelos rosas ondulados caíram em seus ombros e uma máscara de palhaço foi retirada.

Kimimaro observada a frente de seu macacão. "Você tem manchas."

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Eu fui descuidada", ela respondeu, atirando-lhe a máscara.

Um grito alto ecoou acima, significando que o corpo foi encontrado. Sakura rapidamente puxou para baixo o zíper de seu macacão e saiu dele. Por dentro, ela usava um colete de couro e bermudas na altura do joelho spandex. Obediente, Kimimaro pegou o macacão e a katana. Ele entregou uma jaqueta verde com capuz a Sakura e um par de tênis. À medida que ela vestia a jaqueta, Kimimaro foi meticulosamente colocar suas coisas dentro de um saco.

"Você está pronta? O carro está esperando."

Sakura sorriu para ele, o capuz sobre sua cabeça. "Vamos lá, mordomo."

..

..

A Valkíria (2).

..

..

Camuflado pela escuridão, Sasuke correu para a sua elegante e toda preta moto Suzuki DR 650, escondida atrás de uma folhagem espessa e alta, a duas quadras da mansão de Tsuchibara. Ele tirou a máscara e as roupas ANBU deixando apenas a roupa de couro. Ele tirou uma jaqueta de couro de uma mochila e atirou seus acessorios dentro descuidadamente. Com um puxão forte, ele fechou o zíper da bolsa e vestiu o casaco, fechando-o até o queixo e colocou a mochila em seus ombros largos, onde antes levava a katana.

Olhos onix reduziram-se a fendas quando sirenes encheram o ar. O Uchiha rapidamente montou sua motocicleta, colocou o capacete preto com listras vermelhas e abaixou a viseira preta. Ele esperou até que os carros da polícia passassem por onde ele estava antes de ligar o motor. O rugido cresceu mais alto e, em seguida a moto corria como um tiro para fora dos arbustos, acelerando na direção do Edifício Filial Principal Uchiha Kabushiki-Gaisha.

_Macacão vermelho e amarelo... aquela katana–_

Estavam vivas, as imagens do assassino misterioso. E que estranha arma: branca como a neve. Ele aumentou a velocidade da moto e virou para a direita com facilidade. "E essa coisa é tão foda de lenta." O Uchiha rosnou quando ele virou novamente para a direita. Era uma vez um viciado em motocross.

O Edifício Filial Principal era um prédio com 24 andares e uma arquitetura moderna de estrutura de aço e vidro preto. Havia um terraço com heliporto, e o mais peculiar de tudo: uma árvore de cerejeira de vidro no lado direito da entrada principal.

Sasuke atingiu o edifício e dirigiu até a área de estacionamento na cave. Ele deu uma guinada e derrapou até parar. Desligou a ignição, olhou ao redor da área. Vazio. Exceto pelo olhar atento das câmeras de CFTV. Ele pulou, chutou para baixo o suporte, e entrou no edifício por uma porta secreta, ainda usando o capacete.

O corredor estava vazio e bem iluminado. Sasuke seguiu dois andares abaixo, usando as escadas e caminhou por um corredor com um elevador no final. Tirou da carteira o seu cartão, e passou pela máquina de identificação. Uma voz feminina legal irradiou das paredes:

FOLHA DE NÚMERO DE IDENTIFICAÇÃO ANBU: 1-389-819-1915

(Bip) 

ALTORIZADO

As luzes se apagaram enquanto o elevador se abria.

..

..

Se Uebermensch fora era enorme, não se podia imaginar como era espaçoso por dentro.

Era cheio de elegante extravagância. Uebermensch era mais um castelo ou um museu do que uma casa. Uma bela fortaleza, com mais de duzentos quartos privados, cento e onze escadas, e mil arqueados vitrais, que eram, no entanto, uma prisão para ela. Estar dentro de uma mansão incrivelmente espaçosa era ironicamente claustrofóbico.

Socialites ricos e os homens em ternos Armani lotaram o hall de entrada admirando as colunas extravagantes e a grande escadaria. O átrio de quatro andares que se ramificou em vários corredores, em mármore branco puro, entalhes e esculturas de anjos.

Sakura viu os visitantes do patamar do segundo andar, por trás de uma balaustrada primorosamente concebida. Grossos cílios velando o verde de seus olhos. Kimimaro obedientemente ficou atrás dela.

"Orochimaru-jichan tem muitos amigos, não tem?"

"Hai, Sakura-sama".

Ela vasculhou a multidão com olhar fixo. Seus olhos verdes o encontraram, conversando com seus "amigos".

Passo a Passo foi abordada.

"Sakura-dono".

O recém-chegado inclinou-se.

Sem olhar, ela reconheceu o velho, a voz gentil.

"Franz..." Sakura lentamente se virou para ele. Ele era velho, muito velho, mas seus joelhos manteveram-se fortes, e seu aperto era como o aço. Ela gostava de seus olhos: azul, azul-pervinca. E as sábias rugas ao redor dos olhos e da boca.

"Você quer o seu jantar servido, Sakura-dono?"

"Arigato, Franz, mas eu não estou com fome."

Franz cedeu novamente.

"Ne, e quanto a você, Kimimaro-kun?"

"Iie. Arigato".

"Hai, Hai. Você deve descansar, Franz. Deixe o resto para os jovens," Ela sorriu alegremente.

Os olhos de Franz plissados em meias luas. "Hai, Sakura-dono". A menina olhou novamente para a multidão elegante quando um riso frio tocou. As conversas cessaram. Um silêncio tomou conta da multidão como um mau presságio. Sakura notou a mudança de humor, a queda na temperatura.

Sakura colocou os cotovelos no corrimão, os nós dos dedos em seu rosto quando ela examinou a cena com curiosidade. Franz olhou com interesse educado.

_Orochimaru-jichan._

Seus olhos não perderam o sentido das pessoas trocando olhares umas com as outras.

"...você me agrada." E Orochimaru riu de novo.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e endireitou-se.

"Franz. Eu gostaria que algum ramen, talvez."

..

..

_Ele estava sempre presente._

Seu orientador não tinha tido tempo de esconder sua surpresa ao ver o guardião dela.

"... Ah, O-Orochimaru-san, por favor, sente-se."

O homem pálido sorriu e agradeceu, e olhou para uma pequena menina de cabelo rosa. "O meu anjinho melhorou este ano?"

"Ah, sim, sim, senhor. Sakura-chan é uma menina muito inteligente. Ela é especial."

A menina sorriu para ele.

"Claro que sim. Minha querida filha é muito especial." Ele sorriu para a menina radiante. "Excelente, meu pequeno anjo." Ele lhe afagou a cabeça.

..

..

_Ele era um torcedor leal._

Aos 13, ela era uma pianista excepcional. Ele estava na fila da frente quando teve seu recital de piano onde tocou _Fur Elise._

Aos 14, cantou em um mini-concerto. Ele estava na primeira fila, ouvindo suas palavras, a sua voz, a sua canção.

..

..

_Ele trazia bolos._

Durante seu 11 º aniversário, ele a levou para um aquário subterrâneo. Eles comeram gelados. Ele deu a ela um pirulito, três balões vermelhos e seu doce favorito.

E acima de tudo.

Deu-lhe um bolo.

..

..

_Ele escutava._

"Jichan ... Eu não quero ir para Londres. Quero estudar aqui."

"Faça o que quiser, minha filha."

..

..

_Ele tirava fotos dela._

"Sorria, minha filha."

Ela o fez.

Flash.

"Parabéns".

Ela sorriu.

"... Hmm, primeira graduação de honra, o que você quer, uma Ferrari ou uma viagem a um jardim zoológico?" Ela explodiu em um mini-fit de riso, abraçando-o em torno de seu torso.

..

..

_Ele era uma mãe._

Ela começou a chorar, vendo a injeção segurada pelo médico.

"Shh". Ele silenciou.

"Eu ..." Lágrimas arrastou seu rosto pálido. "Estou com medo... m ..."

"Segure a minha mão."

..

..

_Ele era perigoso._

"Eu quero vê-lo morto. Ele me perturba, minha filha. Fez-me muito, muito zangado."

"Hai".

"Bom".

Ela se virou para ir embora.

"Não me decepcione."

..

..

_Ele a amava._

"Você é meu bem mais precioso."

..

..

_Ele deu-lhe tudo._

E como sua filha amada, ela faria de tudo para ser uma boa máquina de matar. Mas ela sabe que sua personalidade era distorcida. Ele não era do tipo eu-sou-tipo-assim-seja-bom-para-mim-e-eu-serei-para-você-também de pessoa. Ele era distorcido, ela sabia disso. Louco, _mãe _ambiciosa... mas ela o amava.

Verdadeiramente.

_Doentio._

..

..

Mal iluminada e congelante, a grande sala de conferências era ocupada por Neji e Shikamaru e ambos olharam para sua chegada. "Isto é... um apocalipse." Shikamaru murmurou preguiçosamente, passando o relatório para Neji.

O Uchiha resmungou. "Eu tenho algo a discutir com você." Neji ergueu os olhos do laptop. Sasuke tirou o capacete e katana antes de continuar: "Alguém matou Tsuchibara".

Shikamaru e Neji cada um levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Por favor explique." Neji pediu.

"Quando eu cheguei lá, ele já estava morto", acrescentou Sasuke indiferença. Neji estreitou os olhos.

"Minhas suposições estão corretas." Ele disse. Shikamaru olhou para ele interrogativamente. "Não há outra organização assassina".

Um músculo moveu na mandíbula de Sasuke. "Há uma possibilidade", disse em silêncio, carrancudo. "E dois grupos assassinos definitivamente não podem coexistir."

..

..

Discagem.

Toque.

Toque.

"Olá?"

Pausa. Um sorriso cansado.

"Tsunade?"

Silêncio distraído.

Em seguida, um suspiro. Ele continuou. "Este ano vai ser emocionante."

Snort.

Ele sorriu, _uma reação._

"Nós vamos estar jogando tão malditamente ocupados de esconde-esconde com o nosso botão de idade lá, Tsunade."

Outro silêncio distraído.

"Você acha que" ela fez uma pausa. Silêncio... então: "Ele é..."

"_Sim,_ eu aposto que ele é o porra do envolvido." Ele interrompeu. Outro suspiro, continuou ele, "Minha 'cobra' sente os formigamentos. E se não me engano, ele está se escondendo bem. "

"Você o conhece melhor do que eu."

_Sim._ Ele respondeu, mas não teve a coragem de falar em voz alta.

"Mantenha os seus guardas em segurança. Especialmente o Uchiha".

Silêncio.

Um relógio ao fundo.

"Você ainda está tendo sonhos sobre _eles?"_

Ninguém falou.

"Jiraiya...?"

"Sim".

"... Eu também." Pausa. "Será que algum dia será perdoado?"

"Vamos esperar".

"... Eu não estou tendo sonhos, Jiraiya."

O relógio soou._ 12:00:00._

"Eles são pesadelos."

Eles assistiram seus relógios em segunda mão do tempo se moveu

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock._

Então... _clique._

12:00:01.

Um suspiro. Jiraiya olhou para o telefone sem fio.

_Idiota.___

_Estou tendo pesadelos também._

..

..

Sakura parou no meio-passo, se preparava para descer as escadas com Kimimaro. Com um elevar curioso de sua sobrancelha, ela olhou por cima do ombro. "...Me? Por quê?"

"Ele queria que você conhecesse alguém", respondeu Kabuto. Sakura, como um hábito, mordeu o lábio inferior, em seguida, olhou para Kimimaro, em seguida, de volta para Kabuto.

"Tudo bem. Vamos, Kimimaro-kun."

A sala de estudo de Orochimaru era enorme, com uma janela de vidro maciço manchada por detrás do balcão. Quando ela entrou, o homem de cabelos escuros estava trabalhando em seu computador, seus longos cabelos caindo como um manto sobre os ombros. Sakura parou na frente de sua mesa. Kimimaro estava ao lado dela, três passos atrás dela.

"Ano... Jichan?" Ao som de sua voz, Orochimaru levantou os olhos. Ele sorriu. Sakura levantou a cabeça para o lado. "Você ligou para mim?"

"Sim". Ele acenou para Kabuto. "Eu quero que você conheça alguém."

_... Alguém?_ Kabuto entregou-lhe uma foto. Ela franziu o cenho. "Ele é velho".

Orochimaru riu. "Isso é bom. Tenho certeza que ele _ainda _quer conhecer você." Ele sorriu, um sorriso que não atingiu os olhos. "Depois de tudo... ele é um padre."

Dourados olhos verdes se arregalaram. _...!_

Ele sorriu com a reação dela. Orochimaru levantou-se calmamente, circulando a mesa enquanto ele se aproximava de seu corpo duro. Carinhosamente, ele tocou ao lado de seus cabelos, como uma mãe amorosa a uma filha. "...Você vai se sair bem, minha filha. Como sempre, Kimimaro estará ao seu lado, como o ar ao seu redor." Seus olhos, como um gato, demoraram-se passivamente em Kimimaro.

"...Estou certo, Kimimaro-kun?" murmurou com uma voz suave e aveludada.

"Sim, Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro respondeu.

O homem sorriu.

Sakura olhou para a foto. ... Um padre. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Mas ela negou provimento. "Entendido".

Orochimaru gentilmente acariciava seus cabelos. "...Obrigado." Ele se afastou, sorrindo.

Sakura sorriu. "Por você, eu vou fazer de tudo!"

_"Você me ama?"___

_Eu faço! Eu te amo muito!_

_"Você vai fazer alguma coisa para mim?"_

_Sim! Se for para sua felicidade, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa..._

... Nada. Tudo.

"Os outros quatro estão se divertindo no exterior. Você não se importa de fazer isso sozinha, não é, minha filha?"

"Está tudo bem". Ela sorriu. "Kimimaro esta comigo! Eu vou ficar bem," ela disse, entregando a imagem para seu companheiro confiável. "Vamos, Kimimaro-kun."

"Hai".

"O endereço está escrito na parte de trás." Kabuto informou quando o par saía da sala.

"Tenha cuidado."

Sakura sorriu, mostrando um sinal de paz. "Não se preocupe." Kimimaro olhou para o homem de cabelos escuros que Sakura sorriu antes de seguir para o corredor.

..

..

Dai-ei. 10:45:17. Saúde Construção das Ciências. 3 º andar.

Sakura gemia de angústia.

_Não... não de novo!_

Ela havia perdido cerca de 20 minutos, a passear como uma criança andando em um shopping. Sua próxima aula era de anatomia e quanto mais ela andava, mais ela percebia que estava perdida. "Porquê?" ela gemeu, infelizmente, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor vazio. "Por que eles têm de fazer este lugar tão grande?"

Silêncio conheceu seu discurso. Fungada.

"Perdida de novo?"

Sakura pulou com um elevado _"kyaaa"_ antes de virar, socos no ar.

"Yo".

Seu punho bateu uma palma. Ela piscou e olhou para cima. Olhos escuros e cabelos escuros em um plano de fundo da pele pálida.

"U... Uchiha-san!" ela ofegou, seus olhos arregalados, curiosos.

"...O quê?" _Feche a boca._

"Você... você _me _assustou!"

Sasuke sorriu, seus longos dedos fechados em torno de seu punho. Sakura ficou vermelha. Corando furiosamente, ela rapidamente retirou seu punho.

"O quê... o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela gaguejou, tentando em vão esconder o tremor em sua voz. Este homem... Sakura temia que Sasuke tivesse notado porque ele sorriu torto. Longos cílios negos envolviam olhos brilhantes e ela _não gostou_. Distraidamente, Sakura suspirou trêmula. _Seus olhos_, ela gemeu mentalmente, _eles são assustadores! Ele me olha como se ele soubesse alguma coisa que eu não sei!__  
_  
Uchiha deu de ombros: "Eu estava no meu caminho para o meu terceiro período. Eu ouvi você murmurar".

Erguendo o olhar, ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não falei _aquilo_ alto."

Ele olhou para ela com seus cílios. "Você está resmungando em voz alta, Haruno", Ele disse, uma mão se estendendo para uma mecha de cabelo rosa. O coração de Sakura quase parou, seus grandes olhos enchendo a face quando Sasuke lentamente correu os dedos em uma mecha de seu cabelo brilhante.

"Uchiha-san..."

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram escuros e, de repente, ele agarrou um punhado de cabelo rosa. Sakura não podia ajudar, mas olhando para os músculos do braço que ondulava com a força bruta. Ele deu um passo para frente.

"Isso soa velho."

Olhos verdes aumentaram em pânico. _Ele está muito perto...!_ ... Perigosamente perto. _Tão_ perto. Sua presença inebriante e sedutora era tão extremamente forte que ele quase cheirava a sexo doce. Corra! CORRA! Mas ela não pode. Era... confuso.

_Ele me deixa tonta... Por quê? Ele nem sequer tocou-me, mas... a sua presença é..._

Discretamente, Sakura olhou para cima para examinar seu rosto. Aqueles olhos escuros... velados com longos cílios. Um rosto bonito...

Ele deu outro passo. Ela entrou em pânico–

"Você se perdeu de novo, não é?"

_E sua voz... tudo sobre ele–_

"S... sim," Sakura murmurou baixinho, quase atordoada.

_... É inebriante. Uma droga... me puxando, me afogando–_

"Você não tem senso de direção, Haruno". Ele disse. Quando ele deixou cair seus cabelos, ela ficou aliviada. Era muito dolorosa, a forma como seu coração martelava violentamente contra seu peito. Rapidamente, como se estivesse com medo que ele podesse machucá-la, Sakura cambaleou para trás, olhando para qualquer lugar longe dele.

Sasuke franziu o cenho pesadamente em sua reação.

"Eu _tenho_ um senso de direção, _Uchiha-san_, mas esse lugar é enorme." Ela respondeu bruscamente, tentando esconder seu desconforto. O bip do relógio a fez lembrar que estava atrasada. "Uh..." Sakura engoliu em seco, convocando sua força de vontade para olhar para os olhos em chamas. "...Será v- v-você vai me ajudar?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

Sakura gemeu mentalmente, ao ver o modo como a boca dele puxou num canto. Ele cruzou os braços, olhando para ela de sua vantagem altura. "O que recebo em troca?"

Seus olhos estavam arregalados de incredulidade. "Eu tenho que pagar?"

"Nada é de graça. E eu não preciso do seu dinheiro."

Sakura estreitou os olhos. "O que você quer?" ela imediatamente lamentou perguntando quando Sasuke deu um sorriso estranhamente retorcido.

"Que tal um beijo?"

"_O QUÊ?"_ Sakura balbuciou em voz alta.

Sasuke só levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo torto.

calor líquido encheu seu núcleo e envergonhado pela sua reacção, ela gaguejou, em pânico: "Você... você está _LOUCO_!"

O rosto de Sasuke obscureceu. _Sim, eu estou._ Havia uma parte louca na qual ele queria quebrar ela. Para torturá-la até que ela estivesse louca de desejo. Desintegrá-la e sentir seu interior. A escuridão do olhar rapidamente desapareceu quando Sakura aprontou-se para fugir. Imediatamente, ele se abaixou e agarrou seu pulso minúsculo.

Imediatamente, ela se encolheu. Ele ignorou.

"Você está com medo?"

Ela olhou para trás, de olhos arregalados, sua boca formando um 'o' bonitinho.

Medo? _Ela?_ Ela que matou sem remorso? De jeito nenhum. Ela poderia matá-lo sem ele saber. Mas ela sabia que estava mentindo para si mesma. Ela estava com _medo._ Ela realmente estava. Ela encontrou homens antes. Principalmente lindos, mas essa pessoa...? _Uchiha Sasuke_– ele soletrou TRANSTORNOS. E ele era a última coisa que ela precisava. Sua vida era um abismo, um labirinto de assassinato, perda e sangue.

Profundamente, Sakura suspirou e olhou para ele tão duro quanto pôde. Ele simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha para sua expressão.

"Por favor, solte minha mão."

Ele não se moveu.

"E pare de olhar para mim..." Sua voz falhou e reduziu algumas notas "desse jeito."

Em vez de fazer o que ela pediu, ele fez o oposto. Ele olhou em seus cílios como se zombando dela. E quem se importa se era óbvio ou descortês.

Sakura corou um tom mais escuro de rosa. O blush começou sobre o nariz, espalhando por seus delicados ossos da face e do pescoço para baixo. Seus grandes olhos verde-dourados piscaram para ele. "Isso é estúpido", ela murmurou, puxando o pulso.

Sasuke deu de ombros com indiferença.

"Uchiha-san..." ela começou. "... Eu acho que posso encontrar meu caminho para minha sala sozinha."

"Não. Eu vou ajudar."

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Ela conseguiu libertar seu pulso. "Não"

Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo de rosa quando ela se virou para ir embora. Sua ação surpreendeu Sakura, que olhou para ele em choque.

Sasuke olhou para seu rosto, diretamente em seus olhos arregalados. E mais uma vez, ele foi atingido por tanta inocência. Por um momento, Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ele devia ser muito louco... mas sua atração, a curiosidade por esta menina era implacável. Ele precisava conhecê-la. Para estar perto dela. Para tocá-la. Ele pensou animado. Finalmente, alguém _interessante_ tinha entrado em sua vida. Alguém que iria desviar um pouco sua atenção da busca por vingança. Alguém que iria distrai-lo da sua missão de auto-destruição. Claro, o amor nunca seria uma opção.

Atração.

Obsessão.

Paixão.

Curiosidade.

Todos eles eram as melhores palavras. Melhor do que amor. Essa maldição de quatro letras patéticas. De repente, sua vida evoluiu para uma vida adulta normal. Hormônios normais, os juros normais. Com estes pensamentos em mente, Sasuke fechou os olhos com os dela, sorrindo.

Sakura gemeu mentalmente. _Ah, aquele sorriso novamente._ Aquele sorriso estúpido e idiota. _Não. De jeito nenhum... Estar atraída por alguém como ele – Espera! Eu estou ... atraida?__  
_  
_NÃO!_

"Eu vou te ajudar."

_Você só vai tornar as coisas piores._ "Não, obrigado. Posso encontrá-la–"

"Não." ele rosnou e soltou o cabelo dela. As mechas desenrolaram dos seus dedos. Desta vez, foi-lhe o pulso, que ele aproveitou.

_"Não–"_

"Vamos". Então, um cruzamento entre um sorriso e um quase sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto. Foi incrível, aquele sorriso ou quase sorriso. Surpreendentemente distorcido, incrivelmente sexy.

"Eu vou levá-la lá."

"Mas–"

Ele lhe deu um sorriso malicioso. "Você está com medo?"

Ela rangeu os dentes. _Tão odioso!_ "Eu não tenho medo de você."

"Então, vamos." Ele a puxou para frente. "Dá-me o seu calendário de cursos."

..

..

Eles estavam sozinhos no corredor silencioso e largo, com sol filtrando através das enormes janelas claras. Lá fora, as árvores brilhavam sob o sol.

Ela tinha estado a observar suas costas, seu cabelo, a maneira como ele andava, a graciosa curva de seus quadris, seus passos poderosos, o modo como seus jeans abraçava suas pernas, a camisa preta simples acentuando bem sua pele e os músculos, e vergonhosamente, a sua nádega.

Corando, Sakura pressionou uma palma na bochecha.

"Oi".

Ela pulou. "O quê?"

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "O que há de errado com você?"

Ela corou mais. "N-nada!"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca, mas Sakura o interrompeu. "Não chegamos lá ainda?" Ela precisava ficar longe dele _rapidamente._

"Sua sala está no mais distante do corredor. É um laboratório."

"Ah..." Ela olhou para a mão de Sasuke que mantinha seu pulso preso. Para um homem que emanava força bruta e sensualidade, Sakura ficou surpresa ao descobrir que ele, estranhamente, tinha uma mão macia. Calejada, mas ainda sim suave...

_Estranho._

"Uchiha-san... por que você não freqüenta as aulas de psicologia...? Eu–"

"Sentiu minha falta?"

"Não! N-não ...! Eu era apenas–"

"Hn. Eu estava ocupado." Ele estava. Ontem à noite foi uma noite agitada. Massacre de 13 - _agora 12_ - Sede alterada, era chato. As mulheres foram desaparecendo rapidamente. Ele puxou a mão para a frente. "Você pode andar mais rápido? Você vai se atrasar."

"Oh! Certo... desculpe..."

"Hn". Sasuke lhe entregou de volta o cronograma do curso. "Você quer ser uma médica."

Sakura sorriu, pensativo. "... Algo assim."

"Interessante..."

Sakura sorriu. "Sério? É. É um trabalho duro, mas há coisas que vão te aborrecer". Seus olhos estavam curiosos quando ela olhou para ele. "Então, e sobre você?"

"Nada de interessante."

"Você gosta de se intrometer nos assuntos de outras pessoas, mas você não gosta de ser solicitado."

Sasuke ignorou seu comentário e apontou. "Há. A segunda porta à esquerda."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas desafio. "Eu conheço este lugar melhor do que ninguém."

"Realmente...? Você deve amar aulas de corte e–"

"Eu tenho este lugar." Sasuke cortou abruptamente.

Grandes olhos piscaram. "Ehhhh ..?" _Isso que é uma franqueza surpreendente!_ "Você...?" ela gaguejou, o rosto mostrando espanto misturado a descrença.

Ele pressionou a ponta de seu indicador na testa dela. "Pare de olhar _assim._ É chato", disse ele inexpressivamente. "Vá". Ele lançou-lhe o pulso, fazendo sinal para ela ir.

"Você quer dizer... esta escola– _não, universidade?_ Mas é enorme e–"

"Basta ir."

_"... É incrível–"_

"Eu sei".

" –E eu não posso acreditar! Para um homem arrogante, como você é, ter essa tão esplêndida–"

"Vá em frente. Insulte-me."

" – escola... inacreditável."

"... Eu sei." Ele estava irritado agora.

"Eu não acredito em você." Ela disse com um sorriso torto. "...Você é cruel demais ser um proprietário de escola."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

"Mas obrigado por me trazer aqui."

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

Sakura sorriu. "Obrigado."

Ele olhou. Silenciosamente. E assustou-se... com tal honestidade.

"Tanto faz. Basta ir." Ele respondeu, empurrando os punhos dentro de seu bolso enquanto desviava o olhar.

Ela se virou e caminhou em direção a sala de aula. Do canto do olho, Sasuke olhava para trás.

"_Obrigado."_

Longas pestanas baixaram-se sobre seus olhos escuros e intensos. _Aquele sorriso..._ Para ser elaborado, para ser fascinado, para ser assombrado_ com esse sorriso–_

_Aqueles olhos._

..

..

Naquela noite, quando Homura Mitakado abriu a porta, ele estava preparado.

-Telefone tocando-

-Click-

_Padre... Padre, perdoa-me porque eu pequei.___

_...?___

_Será que você vai me perdoar?___

_Orochimaru.___

_Deus não vai me perdoar. Mas... você vai?_

-Click-

Houve uma batida depois daquele telefonema. Ele estremeceu. Deus não vai me perdoar. Mas... você vai? Ele se ajoelhou e rezou.

Outra batida.

"Pai... Pai, perdoa-me porque eu pequei", ele sussurrou, se levantou e se aproximou da porta. Seus passos não vacilaram.

Naquela noite, quando Homura Mitakado abriu a porta, ele estava preparado.

Naquela noite, o céu estava adornado.

Naquela noite... foi lindo.

A lua estava radiante, como um diamante grande e gordo no céu. Em sua porta, uma jovem mulher de pé, vestindo um vestido branco com gola e mangas abertas completo. Seu cabelo no comprimento clavícula voou no ar, cobrindo metade do rosto. Seus olhos expostos eram abatidos. Na mão esquerda, carregava uma máscara. No outro, uma katana.

"Padre..." ela começou. Sua voz era sonhadora, à deriva... macia, como veludo... O olhar dela se levantou lentamente.

O vento soprava em seus cabelos, expondo seu rosto.

Dourados olhos verdes. Íris de Ouro, Olhos Verdes.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ela levantou uma máscara – um palhaço _parte rindo e parte chorando – _e cobriu a metade esquerda de seu rosto.

"... Me perdoe porque eu pequei".

Naquela noite...

_SLASH. Splash!_

Atrás dela, Kimimaro fechou os olhos momentaneamente quando um baque suave tocou o chão, seguido de um corpo. O sangue espalhou-se do pescoço cortado, reunindo-se antes de se espalhar ainda mais. Sakura ficou ali, olhando sob os cílios, a dispersão do sangue, tocar a ponta do sapato.

"Sakura-sama".

"...O meu vestido", ela disse suavemente. Com uma inclinação lenta de seu pescoço, ela olhou para baixo. Uma grande mancha de sangue cobria peito. "...sacerdotes – também sangram muito, não é?"

"...?

"Porquê?"

"Sakura-sama"

"Queime tudo". Sakura disse abruptamente, virando-se, voltando para o carro. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, ela sabia. Ela não queria assustar Kimimaro. Mais uma vez.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kimimaro queimou a casa. Olhando para trás, viu o fogo fazendo o seu caminho lentamente para o teto. Certo de que foi bem-sucedido, Kimimaro correu para o carro. Quando ele ligou o motor, a casa explodiu, balançando o chão.

..

..

..

..

_"... Sakura-sama–"___

_"Eu entendo". Ela disse calmamente. "Você não é a primeira pessoa que se encolheu ao ver-me." Ela estava limpando o rosto dela, sem sucesso, porque o sangue ficou no rosto. "Não é a primeira vez que alguém gritou comigo, me chamando de monstro."___

_Esfregando. Esfregando.___

_"Eu não me importo." Ela parou de esfregar, em seguida, tentou, inutilmente, limpar o sangue da sua katana com saia de seu vestido. Vi-a, perturbado com a visão de uma jovem coberta de sangue. Uma menina tentando arduamente limpar o sangue fora de seu rosto. Fora de seu brinquedo. Após algum tempo, ela se cansou. Sem dizer uma palavra para mim, ela virou-se para sair. Segui, abalado.___

_Nada me chocou por um longo tempo. Estava difícil de assustar, de impressionar ... mas essa menina-___

_Seus passos não vacilavam.___

_Ela era muito jovem ... _apenas doze. Tão pequena_. Ombros magros, braços, pernas. Como ela podia lidar com o stress depois? Eu me perguntava. Sakura-sama foi para dentro do carro e corri para o banco do motoristar. Nós chegamos na mansão, ela saiu e entrou na mansão como se ela não tivesse sangue cobrindo o rosto, cabelo e roupas. O SOM estava reunido no lobby. Eles olharam em volta e seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão da criança.___

_"Quem é–"___

_"Ah".___

_Tayuya olhou para a escadaria de mármore. No topo da escadaria grandiosa estava Orochimaru-sama.___

_"Bem vinda ao lar, minha filha."___

_A criança sorriu. Eu pensava – _como poderia uma criança sorrir, dessa forma, após a sua provação?__

_Eu me lembrava.___

"No futuro, você vai entender por que ela é especial."__

_Isso é o que Orochimaru-disse. Ela era especial-___

_"...A sua filha? Orochimaru-sama ...!" Tayuya gaguejava.___

_"Minha... você está coberta de sangue. O que aconteceu?"___

_"Nada".___

_Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. Ele olhou para mim.___

_"Eu estou bem." Ela disse.___

_Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava subindo as escadas, deixando o caminho que ela andava com pegadas ensangüentadas.___

_Jirobo, Sakon, Tayuya e Kidoumaro e ficaram boquiabertos. Eu entendi a reação deles. A menina parou ao lado de Orochimaru-sama, de costas para nós. Uma mão repousava em cima de sua cabeça pequena. "... Esta é minha filha amada". Ele anunciou.___

_SOM tremeu.___

_"Por favor, sejam gentis com ela. Ela é apenas uma criança antes de tudo..." Ele afagou a cabeça. "Minha filha, estes são seus companheiros. Diga Olá".___

_A menina virou-se para nós, olhando de cima para baixo. Seu olhar fixo me lembrou o de uma boneca.___

_"Olá". Ela inclinou-se. "Prazer em conhecê-los. Vamos trabalhar juntos".___

_"... nós também?" Sakon murmurou. Tayuya pareceu concordar.___

_"Posso ir agora?" , perguntou ela.___

_"Sim, você pode."___

_Sakura-sama sorriu e seguiu para seu quarto.___

_"Kimimaro-kun." Orochimaru disse enquanto descia as escadas.___

_"Hai".___

_"Como eu disse antes, você vai ser seu companheiro"___

_"Assim como seu assistente pessoal?" Tayuya interrompeu.___

_"Ela ainda é jovem demais para dirigir e seu senso de direção é pobre." Orochimaru-sama disse.___

_"Heh. Então, você vai ser babá de um pinto pequeno, hein?" Sakon disse ironicamente.___

_"Você não se importa, não é, Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru-sama se voltou para mim. Seu sorriso era onisciente, suave... e envenenado.___

_Como ela, eu respondi.___

_"Eu não me importo."_

..  
_  
__..___

_Eu bati uma vez, depois duas vezes. Ninguém respondeu. Eu tentei a maçaneta e encontrei-a destrancada.___

_"Sakura-sama?"___

_Silêncio.___

_Eu decidi entrar em seu quarto. Estava escuro, mas eu poderia dizer que era enorme. A única luz era a luz de sua mesa de cabeceira e a luz que vinha do que eu imaginei ser o banheiro. Eu coloquei o jantar na sua mesa vizinha e fui verificar o que estava fazendo. Quando cheguei mais perto, eu ouvi os sons de esfregar, apertar e chorar...?___

_Eu corri.___

_"Nãããão... saia, por favor!"___

_Esfregar. Enxágüar. Esfoliar.___

_"Saia... por favor, por favor, por favor... eu... me desculpe... por favor, saia... vá embora..."___

_Eu olhei para dentro. ...!___

_Ela estava de joelhos, seu cabelo estava molhado, assim como sua camisola. Sua katana estava no canto, ainda banhada em sangue. O chão do banheiro estava vermelho pálido, com filetes de sangue em toda parte.___

_"Vá... vá embora, embora" que cantava, aos prantos.___

_Esfregar. Enxágüar. Esfoliar.___

_Cheguei mais perto para inspecionar. Ela estava lavando a roupa sob a água corrente, as que ela usava quando matou o sacerdote há um tempo atrás.___

_"Vá embora... vá embora – " ela continuou, ignorando a minha presença, a lavagem mais forte até cortes aparecerem na sua carne que sangrou.___

_O sangue foi embora, mas para ela– ___

_"SAIA, VÁ EMBORA AGORA! Por favor, por favor, por favor ..."___

_Seus dedos começaram a sangrar.___

_"Sakura-sama, pare com isso."___

_"Não não não não, eu não sou um monstro! Vá embora sangue! VÁ EMBORAAAA–"___

_"Sakura-sama!"___

_"NÃÃÃÃAOOOOO–"___

_Ela gritou de tanta agonia que eu pensei que sua mente tinha rachado. Ela jogou as roupas dela para o teto antes de deslizar para o chão. A roupa caiu na sua frente, ela estava chorando e seu corpo tremendo._

"Não é a primeira vez que alguém grita comigo, me chamando de monstro."

"Eu não me importo."

_  
__"Sakura-sama..."___

_"O sangue... o cheiro... faça isso ir embora, faça isso ir embora..." soluçou entre os dentes cerrados. Eu a levantei nos ombros, ela se encolheu terrivelmente – mas ela não se incomodava quando era Orochimaru-sama que a toca – ela recuou, tendo calafrios, tão fina, tão pequena – será que eles alimentám-na bem?– ___

_"Sakura-sama–"___

_"O cheiro..." ela sussurrou baixinho. Eu embalava-a em meus braços. Eu fiz uma careta _– tão magra, tão pequena, pálida. Os olhos dela... ela tem olhos dourados–  
_  
__"O que você está olhando?"___

Não. Ela tem íris de ouro.__

_"Nada".___

_Ela desviou o olhar. "Eu... sinto o cheiro de sangue."___

_"Você deve tomar banho."___

_Ela mordeu o lábio – ela parou de recuar. "É inútil. Não importa quantas vezes e como eu me lave ... o cheiro persiste."___

_Eu levantei-a e aproximei-a da banheira. A água era de cor avermelhada. Eu segurei-a com um braço, segurando-a contra meu peito. Ela estava tão magra que a tarefa foi fácil. Mudei a água.___

_"Por que você está aqui?" Mesmo a voz dela era fina.___

_Eu contemplei. Em seguida, respondi: "Você esqueceu o jantar."___

_"..."___

_"Não". Ajoelhei aos pés dela. Ela vacilou. Com minhas mãos em seus ombros, Firmei-a.___

_"Mas–"___

_"Tente novamente".___

_Ela olhou para mim. Muita inocência.___

_"Faça... com sabão, Sakura-sama".___

_Virei-me para sair.___

_O banheiro estava sem sangue, sua katana limpa e a pia estava impecável quando ela saiu da banheira. Eu podia sentir seu olhar nas minhas costas enquanto eu lavava suas roupas.___

_"Você deve fazê-lo com sabão", eu disse, esfregando sua roupa suja. "Pijamas e toalhas novos estão lá. Seu jantar está pronto. Por favor, coma." Eu adicionei, espremendo a água da roupa.___

_..___

_..___

_Ela não comeu. Pelo contrário, ela estava deitada em sua cama com seu olhar fixo de ouro. "Sakura-sama, porque não come? Devo lhe trazer outra comida?"___

_"Por que você está fazendo isso?"___

_"Eu sou o seu mordomo."___

_Ela bufou, rolando para o outro lado. "Eu não preciso de uma babá."___

_"Você precisa de alguém para lavar sua roupa."_


	5. Sr Chapeleiro Maluco

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por: **Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:**Azami-san**

Titulo Original: **Schneewittchen****(Branca de Neve em Alemão)**

**Prólogo:**UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sr. Chapeleiro Maluco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Havia um homem maluco,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru sorriu serenamente enquanto observava as notícias da manhã. Houve uma batida e Sakura entrou. "Ji-chan?"

"Excelente trabalho, minha filha." Ele disse, mudando o canal.

"Eu estou indo embora." Ela disse, levantando sua mochila.

"Cuide-se."

Ela sorriu quando fez uma breve mesura. "Hai, hai!"

.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_E ele tinha uma esposa maluca,_

**.  
****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke".

Sasuke olhou para o lado sem mover a cabeça. Itachi foi em direção a ele, ficando de pé ao lado dele. A brisa ergueu a barra da sua camisa preta, juntamente com as lapelas do palitó. Juntos, eles olharam para baixo, para a cidade alvoroçada de Tóquio do telhado do edifício Filial Principal.

"Não vá procurar por problemas, irmãozinho ". Itachi disse depois de um tempo. Sasuke grunhiu. "Eu _não_ vou resolver nada para você ".

"Eu vou resolver meus _próprios_ problemas." Sasuke respondeu sem rodeios.

"Não deixe suas emoções nublarem sua lógica ". Esta declaração fez Sasuke luzir ao seu irmão.

"Você falou merda."

"Você é um garoto estúpido governado por emoções." Itachi disse.

O Uchiha mais novo se contraiu, um músculo se moveu em sua mandíbula. "Eu não sou idiota, seu asno. Eu não sento no meu escritório, sem fazer _nada."_

Itachi deu de ombros, virando a cabeça contra o vento.

"Ao contrário de você, eu me preocupo com minha família. Ao contrário de você, eu vou encontrar essa pessoa. Ao contrário de você, vou arrancar seu coração fora e queimá-lo em frente aos túmulos da nossa família morta." Sasuke continuou entre os dentes cerrados. "Como você pode aguentar? Pai...Mãe... Shishui. _Nossa família._ Eles estão mortos."

"Os mortos não podem apreciar a sua perseverança em obter vingança." Itachi disse calmamente.

Sasuke olhou para ele friamente. "Maldito seja". Ele quase virou contra o vento, a brisa batendo em seu cabelo. "Vou fazê-lo. Com ou sem a sua ajuda, _irmão mais velho_."

"Grandes palavras para um grande perdedor virgem ". Itachi disse, sem rodeios.

Sasuke resmungou, irritado. "Só porque você foi para cama com atrizes NÃO significa que você já é um deus do sexo."

"Hn".

Longo silêncio confortável. Eles viveram por muito tempo juntos, aprenderam a confiar um no outro – embora ambos preferissem _morrer_ a admitir isso verbalmente um para o outro ou a qualquer pessoa – eles se _amavam_... Afinal de contas, eles eram tudo o que o outro tinha. O vínculo entre eles... Era como o ar que respiravam, o ar ao seu redor, o _ar_ que compartilhavam.

Corte-o. _Você_ morre. _Eu_ morro.

Lentamente. Suavemente. Sem problemas.

_Inspire...Expire._

Mas o irmão mais novo continuava procurando problemas. Sua mente estava presa em algum lugar. Ele _estava preso em algum lugar_. E, tristemente, Itachi percebeu, ele não podia, não poderia, não seria capaz de salvá-lo.

Porque isto era _amor._

Amor o apanhou no passado. Amor o feriu. Amor o fez odiar. Amor criou ódio. Ódio deu à luz a vingança. E a vingança ao _nada._

Mas ele conhecia o irmão mais novo– _meu irmão mais novo_ _é como o ar que eu respiro, o ar que eu compartilho com o mundo, sempre lá, corte, eu morro_– ele iria fazer algo, algo por tudo o que importava a ele : vingança.

Mas, aquele era o seu irmão mais novo– _eu prefiro morrer do que admitir – _e ele disse, numa voz que traía sua preocupação, apreensão, suas emoções:

"Não faça nada estúpido. Não se perca na estrada de autodestruição que você trilhou para si mesmo."

E o irmão mais novo conhecia o irmão mais velho– _meu_ _irmão mais velho_ _é como o ar que eu respiro, o ar que eu compartilho com o mundo, sempre lá, corte, eu morro_– ele iria fazer algo, algo por tudo o que importava a ele : a vida de Sasuke.

E aquele era o seu irmão mais velho– _eu prefiro morrer do que admitir– _de modo que ele respondeu como de costume – arrogante, egocêntrico Uchiha:

"Hn".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_E eles viviam todos em uma pista de dança maluca!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

O escritório era espaçoso, com uma mesa simples, um laptop, livros claros, uma cômoda e uma estante. E um jornal. Tsunade olhou para o título.

PADRE JAPONÊS MITAKADO HOMURA, MORTO NO FOGO!

Ela se inclinou para trás na sua cadeira, fechando os olhos com força.

"..._Eu também."_ Pausa. "_Será que algum dia será perdoado?"_

"Vamos esperar."

_"... Eu não estou tendo sonhos, Jiraiya."_

O relógio soou. 12:00 AM.

_"Eles são pesadelos."_

Nightmares–

_-Uma criança pequena, menos de 5 anos de idade, choramingou, segurando seu coelho de pelúcia contra seu peito.__Ela olhou para cima... A pessoa mascarada se lançou, a espada se contorceu e antes que a criança pudesse piscar, sua cabeça foi embora-_

Em seguida, um grito-

__

"ELAS SÃO CRIANÇAS!"

__

Então, o silêncio-

__

"VOCÊ É–"

"... são preguiçosos." Uma sedosa voz arrastada.

Seus olhos se abriram. Olhos castanhos se estreitaram enquanto Tsunade se inclinava para frente, rosnando.

"Gato Cheshire".

Um homem, inclinando-se casualmente no batente da porta, riu bem-humorado.

"Yo. Reportando o dever, comandante Duquesa-sama." Kakashi disse com uma saudação provocante.

"Por que você demorou tanto?"

"Eu estava ocupado."

"Com o quê!"

Kakashi caminhou mais para dentro do escritório. Ele era um homem alto, de óculos escuros. A gola da camisa que usava cobria a metade inferior do rosto. Com um sorriso, ele ergueu um livro laranja. "Estive ocupado procurando Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial ADOLESCENTE! Era um item de colecionador e–!" ele graciosamente dobrou seu corpo para o lado quando um torpedo improvisado voou em sua direção na forma de um grampeador.

"_Idiota!_ Você estendeu suas férias só para olhar essa merda! Tudo esta ficando louco aqui! E eu estava presa fazendo o seu trabalho!"

"Eh? O que há de errado com a leitura de relatórios e supervisão ANBUs?" perguntou ele, coçando a cabeça de prata.

"Eu sou a Comandante da Organização Folha! Eu não tenho que lidar com trabalhos de fiscalização!" Tsunade gritou sem equilíbrio.

"Hai, hai- Estou de volta agora... então..." ele olhou pensativo. "... Eu ouvi que há uma reunião e você deveria estar lá?"

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Eles tiveram três filhos todos de um nascimento só,_

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Você está atrasado, Chapeleiro Maluco." Neji disse, sem rodeios quando Sasuke chegou. A sede estava situada logo abaixo da construção do edifício Filial Principal da Corporação Uchiha, quase 40 andares de profundidade abaixo do prédio.

"Hn". Sasuke grunhiu e sentou-se à sua cadeira giratória e ligou o computador.

Digite a senha_

(Na caixa, por favor)

(Uma única tentativa)

_digite_

-enter?

Enter.

(série de buracos, tubos, em seguida uma tela vazia, e)

P E L A

T O C A

D O

C O E L H O

(uma grande e vermelha letra gótica **A** incorporada em um escudo de batalha dourado e gasto com as seguintes palavras circulando a inscrição:

**nós vivemos**)

Um barco sob um céu ensolarado,  
Persistente diante de um sonho  
Em uma noite de julho-  
Três crianças se aninham pertinho  
Olhos ansiosos e orelhas dispostas,

**.**

**.**

**A** boat beneath a sunny sky,  
**L **ingering onward dreamily  
**I **n an evening of July-  
**C **hildren three that nestle near,  
**E **ager eye and willing ear,

**...**

**.**

**. **

_(N/T: =/ Não deu certo traduzir porque é um acróstico, então resolvi mostrar o original também, para vocês entenderem. Originalmente era o nome "Alice" que dava forma a este (agora perdido) acróstico. Esse acróstico faz parte de uma poesia -O Primeiro Paradoxo- presente no final do livro __Através do Espelho de Lewis Carroll.)_  
**.**

**.**

**...**

(letras em negrito vermelho)

V O C Ê

É...

(Uma série de letras em rápidos ritmos de digitação. Então parou. O monitor piscou. Um nome apareceu em negrito vermelho)

**ChapeleiroMaluco**

"Eu tenho aula. Façamos isso rápido." Ele murmurou sem entusiasmo, digitando rapidamente quando o monitor de tela plana brilhou com janelas e mais janelas.

Unja o teu sacrifício queimado,

**.**

**.**

_(N/T: No original: "__**AN **__oint thy __**BU **__rnt sacrifice," –__**ANBU**__- não deu para deixar negrito, não faria sentido na tradução. Ps: Deu para entender porque está complicado traduzir fielmente neste capitulo não? O Sasuke é meio que um hacker, tem coisas que traduzindo perdem o significado, mas espero que esteja dando para entender bem.)__  
__**.**_

_**.**_

_-Departamento de Inteligência-_

Tsunade deu de ombros e acenou para Neji. "Continuem". Houve um som de documentos sendo remexidos, digitações. "Sarutobi era o ex-líder da Folha–"

"Mas ele é um padre." Naruto interrompeu. Kiba deu de ombros ao lado dele, parecendo entediado enquanto afagava a cabeça de Akamaru.

Neji estreitou os olhos. "No entanto, também era um ex-líder da Organização Folha. Mas eu não tenho certeza sobre este pedaço de informação–"

"É a Sociedade de Hysterion." Sasuke respondeu, ainda digitando.

"_O quê?"_ perguntou Kiba.

Tsunade olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados.

"Organização Folha foi anteriormente chamada de _Sociedade Hysterion."_

A digitação parou e então ele virou o monitor do seu computador para mostrar aos outros.

**S o c i e d a d e**

D e

H y s e r i o n

_(Um logotipo composto por uma cruz de Ankh e um escudo de batalha gasto com correntes de bronze que vinculavam a cruz ao escudo, abaixo as palavras:)_

(N/T: A cruz de Ankh é um símbolo egípcio que simboliza a vida, mas propriamente a vida após a morte.)

_(Desde:-desconhecido)-membros são-_

Alice _(1. Desconhecido)_

O Coelho Branco _(2. Mitakado Homura)_

A Falsa Tartaruga _(3. Koharu Utatane)_

Bill O Lagarto _(4. Oscar Fitz)_

A Lagarta _(5. Desconhecido)_

O Chapeleiro Maluco (_6. Desconhecido)_

O Gato Cheshire _(7. Desconhecido)_

A Rainha de Copas _(8. Mary Elizabeth)_

A Duquesa _(9. Desconhecido)_

A Lebre de Março _(10. Desconhecido)_

O Rato _(11. Desconhecido)_

O Grifo _(12. Asama Sandayu)_

O Arganaz _(13. Desconhecido)_

O Rei de Copas (_14. Soutetsu Kazehana)_

O Valete de Copas _(15. Desconhecido)_

O Pato _(16. Fuuma Ayame)_

O Papagaio (_17. Pio X)_

O Águia _(18. Desconhecido)_

O Dodo (_19. Desconhecido)_

_(Dissolvida)_

_(Ano determinado é desconhecido)_

_(Membros estão a ser escolhidos da linhagem católica: padres conhecidos e mulheres da Igreja)_

_(Causa de demissão: desconhecida)_

_(Objectivos :-)_

_(Localização :-)_

"Eu não sei quais eram seus objetivos- ", disse Sasuke. "Mas estou certo de que era um grupo de freiras e padres."

Os ANBUs o olharam. Neji fez uma careta. "É verdade?" ele virou para Tsunade.

Tsunade hesitou. "Sim. Folha era anteriormente conhecida como Sociedade de Hysterion. Um membro poderia ter herdado a inscrição ou ter sido selecionado por alguém. O ano exato em que foi fundada é desconhecido. Tinha filiações fora do Japão, se espalhando por todo o mundo. Eu era um membro–"

"Você é uma freira?" Naruto deixou escapar.

"Não." ela retrucou. "Haviam três pessoas não-católicas que foram recrutadas e treinadas na Sociedade."

"...O que você quer dizer com "_treinadas"?"_

"Havia tarefas a serem feitas... e três de nós foram treinados para fazer essas _tarefas_. É uma instalação gerida por freiras e padres e foi financiada pela Igreja." Ela disse em baixo tom, os olhos baixos.

Eles franziram a testa.

"Financiado... como _patrocinada_ pela Igreja?" disse Shikamaru.

Tsunade concordou. "Logo depois, a Sociedade se dissolveu e seu pai, Fugaku–", sua voz voltou ao seu tom autoritário, "pediu-me para reconstruí-la, mas ele a renomeou como _Organização Folha_."

"Quais eram essas _tarefas_?" perguntou Sasuke.

Shikamaru, afiado observador que sempre foi, analisou a atmosfera tensa discretamente. "Está no passado." Tsunade respondeu com força desnecessária. "Mais nenhum ponto a ser relembrado. O que temos de fazer agora é descobrir quem seqüestrou Sarutobi–"

" Quem era você entre estas pessoas? " Naruto perguntou, examinando a lista de membros, a maioria desconhecidos.

"Você realmente _não_ quer me interrogar _agora_."

Kakashi abaixou o olhar.

Tsunade levantou-se, a luz atrás dela a fazia parecer mais velha e tensa."Encontre-o."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_E eles todos também eram malucos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Estranho..." Naruto murmurou depois que Tsunade saiu, enquanto folheava a lista de membros da Hysterion.

"Esses nomes..." Neji disse, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"...São de _Alice no País das Maravilhas_". Shikamaru disse. "..._Nossos_ nomes de código." Ele digitou sua senha. A tela ficou branca, em seguida, letras vermelhas apareceram:

Bom dia, Arganaz_

...

Expandindo busca...

Arigato. Alice.

Você é bem-vindo, Arganaz_

(Cursor piscando)

Sasuke assentiu. "Aa". Ele estreitou os olhos. "O que eu quero saber é que tarefas eram essas. Parece suspeito."

Ele pressionou _enter._

Chapeleiro Maluco_

Alice, pesquisa: SOCIEDADE DE HYSTERION

Expandindo busca...

Sociedade de Hysterion. Uma sociedade de padres e freiras. Alice. O Coelho Branco. Gato Cheshire. Na sua geração, os codinomes do conto infantil os mantiveram vivos. Até mesmo o sistema de supercomputador que fez a FOLHA poderosa foi nomeado de _Alice,_ depois do líder Hsyterion.

Sasuke abaixou os cílios, olhando para o lugar anteriormente ocupado por Tsunade. _O que você está tentando esconder?_  
_  
_Duquesa-sama.

Em algum lugar dentro do quartel, em um dos muitos quartos confortáveis, Tsunade se jogou de barriga para cima na cama, olhando e _sentindo-se_ doente. Literalmente. Levantou a cabeça, ela admirou o espelho e ficou olhando.

"... Agora, mesmo acordada, eu estou tendo pesadelos estúpidos de merda."

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

_O pai era maluco,_

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

Biblioteca de Dai-ei.

10:17:56

Sakura olhou para cima.

_Aí está você._

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, mordendo o lábio inferior em concentração, mas os minutos se passaram e sua frustração aumentou. Seus dedos não conseguiam nem chegar na prateleira, sem falar no próprio livro.

"Venha–"

Uma grande mão chegou por trás dela e deslizou o livro para fora _facilmente. "_Ei-" ela se virou e deu de cara com Sasuke Uchiha.

"...!"

Sua expressão estava em branco enquanto ele segurava o livro grosso. "Você é baixinha. Coma um pouco de fígado, Haruno."

Suas bochechas coraram em uma cor rosa. Sasuke revirou os olhos e entregou-lhe o livro. "Obrigada..." Sakura murmurou. Antes que ela pudesse se conter, ela acrescentou, "por que você cabulou a Psicologia?"

O Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sakura corou. "Ah, eu quero dizer-"

"Eu estava entediado."

Sakura piscou e depois baixou as sobrancelhas. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas um grito soou no ar. Surpreendidos, os dois viraram-se para a voz.

"Sakura-CHAAAAAAN!"

"O que-"

Sasuke reprimiu uma maldição quando Sakura, em choque, deixou cair o livro pesado em seu pé. "_Mas que dia_-Você é estúpida?" ele sussurrou.

"Sinto muito-" seus olhos arredondados quando um cabelo brilhante como o sol obscurecia sua visão. "Na... ruto?" ela murmurou.

O homem jovem loiro se afastou e sorriu para ela. "SAKURA-CHAAAAN – VOCÊ ESTÁ DE VOLTA! EU SENTI TANTO A SUA FALTA! ONDE VOCÊ FOI? ONDE, ONDE, ONDE?" ele gritou, sacudindo-a pelos ombros.

Os ouvidos de Sasuke estremeceram.

"Err– eu senti sua falta também..." Sakura começou mas foi prontamente silenciada quando Naruto esmagou o rosto dela contra seu peito.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN–"

"Narufo, fife fieto!" ela sussurrou em seu peito, o rosto vermelho. No fundo, Sasuke se contorceu. Seu rosto se contorceu. Seus olhos se contraíram. Tudo nele se contorceu e ele visualizou algo que iria conhecer a palavra destruição – precisamente Naruto.

Sakura começou a choramingar e lutar com os braços finos. Carrancudo, Sasuke levantou o livro pesado de medicina de seu pé e bateu com ele no topo da cabeça de Naruto.

O loiro soltou um alto grito agudo.

"Fique quieto!" Sasuke e Sakura colocaram a mão na boca de Naruto. Naruto chutou Sasuke na perna fazendo com que o Uchiha assobiasse e retirasse a mão.

"Tolo". Sasuke rosnou. Naruto tirou a mão de Sakura e rosnou para Sasuke.

"Se você não me batesse, eu não teria que gritar de dor merda!"

"Você estava apertando-a até a morte–"

"Você esta com ciúmes? Você quer que eu o abrace também?" Naruto zombou, mas Sasuke rapidamente revidou empurrando o livro na face mal feita dele.

Sakura se encolheu com a violência de Sasuke. "Uh, você realmente tem que fazer... isso?"

Sasuke bufou.

"Seu _bastardo_–"

"Naruto–" Sakura chamou.

"Isto dói!"

"Estúpido–".

"Naruto, ele é meu–"

"Ela é minha colega de classe, dobe."

"_O QUÊ?"_ Naruto olhou para Sakura que sorriu docemente e para Sasuke que tinha aquele sorriso assustador, _assustador_ em seu rosto. "Ela é _sua _nova colega de classe?" a voz do loiro era fraca. "A colega de classe que-"

_-você não consegue parar de pensar?_

Sasuke sorriu ("_aquele sorriso Perverso novamente!"_ Naruto gritou mentalmente) com sobrancelha levantada, dando ao loiro um olhar compreensivo. Naruto estremeceu. _Sakura-chan está em grave perigo!_

Naruto olhou para Sakura, que levantou as sobrancelhas.

Um olhar feroz substituiu sorriso de Sasuke. "Agora, _você _me diz o que _diabos _você pensa que fazendo ao saltar nela ASSIM."

Foi Sakura quem respondeu. "Ele foi meu melhor amigo na infância."

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke subiram alto, se contorcendo, chocado demais para expressar sua descrença.

Sakura sorriu. "Ele é uma pessoa especial para mim." _Certo.__Naruto é especial_. Ela pensou quando ela olhou para seu amigo loiro.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, gengivas e dentes. Todo branco, grande e brilhante."Ouviu isso, teme?"

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. "Ouvi isso, certo." Na felicidade de Naruto, ele se recusou a olhar no rosto de Sasuke, que... Claro, representava a _morte_. Em vez disso, ele agarrou as mãos de Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, tem sido _mais de dois mil anos!"_

"Baka– eu fui embora só por um ano– ", ela riu.

"Mas era como se fosse uma eternidade!" Naruto disse dramaticamente.

Sasuke bufou alto.

"CALE A BOCA!" Naruto agarrou. "Enfim, onde você tem andado?"

Sakura mostrou um pequeno sorriso. "Alemanha".

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por quê?"

"Eu precisava de uma mudança de clima." Ela mentiu. Com seus olhos inocentes, mentir era tão fácil quanto bater seus cílios. Ela podia mentir para todos. Até mesmo para Orochimaru. Quem pensaria que uma mulher jovem e sensual, com olhos inocentes como ela estava cheia de engano?

"Você não disse adeus–"

"Desculpe..."

Sasuke assistiu ressentido os dois conversarem na frente dele. Parecia que ele havia se tornado o próprio ar. _Tch,_ ele zombou. _Haruno?__A melhor amiga de Naruto_? De jeito nenhum. Algumas pessoas tem algum azar terrível. _Se eu fosse o melhor amigo da Haruno, ela iria encontrar-se amarrada na minha cama. _Os olhos escuros de Sasuke brilharam maliciosamente. _Vestindo nada_. Ele sorriu, seu olhar viajando a partir da ponta de seus cabelos cor de rosa até os tornozelos. Mas, ele considerou depois, que seria muito mais excitante se ela usasse _apenas_ as meias de tomate dele enquanto…

Seus devaneios foram cortados quando Naruto riu. "SÉRIO?"

"Yep!"

Rosto de Sasuke escureceu. _Precisamente.__Amarrá-la.__Amarrá-la na cabeceira da minha cama_. Ele limpou a garganta.

" E chapéu LARANJA!"

"Isso é degradante!"

Sasuke pigarreou alto. Os dois pararam de falar e olharam para ele interrogativamente. "O quê?" Ele estalou. "Vão em frente. Eu realmente não me importo em fazer o papel de parede dos fundos." Ele rosnou.

Sakura corou. "Sinto muito-"

"Que seja".

Naruto sorriu presunçosamente. "Você está com ciúmes de novo-" Sasuke imediatamente bateu o livro no rosto de Naruto.

"Caia morto." Sasuke sibilou. Logo, Naruto _tinha_ caído morto. Sakura ofegou. O Uchiha empurrou os punhos dentro dos bolsos antes de ir embora.

"Uchiha!"

Ele endureceu, mas se recuperou, "O quê?" ele rosnou por cima do ombro.

"Você só vai deixá-lo aqui?" Sakura perguntou com descrença. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

"Ele não vai morrer." Ele resmungou e caminhou de volta para ela. Ele pegou o livro, bufou para o rosto esmagado de Naruto e agarrou o pulso de Sakura. "Ele está vivo, sua idiota."

"Mas-" seu olhar caiu sobre a mão em seu pulso.

"Vamos." Ele arrastou-a para fora das fileiras de prateleiras altas e a empurrou para uma cadeira. Ele colocou o livro à frente dela na mesa e sentou em frente a ela. "Ele vai viver."

Sakura olhou para o livro, incerta, mas depois deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Se você está dizendo." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso e abriu o livro. Sasuke se inclinou para trás na sua cadeira concentrado em observá-la. Ou concentrado em imaginá-la se contorcendo sob ele... ofegante, suada e-

_Merda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_A mãe era maluca,_

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

Foi um longo momento de silêncio desconfortável, espesso, com tensão sexual.

"Pare de olhar fixamente para mim." Sakura murmurou baixinho, os olhos colados à página do livro.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. "Estou entediado."

Ela lentamente olhou para cima, lindos olhos escondidos sob o véu de longos e espessos cílios. "Então, pare de olhar." Ele mostrou-lhe um sorriso sexy que enviou choques de eletricidade até a espinha dela.

_Eu estou... Eu estou tremendo._

"Eu estou pensando em você."

Os grandes olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. A pele macia de seu pescoço foi revelada a ele quando ela olhou para o lado. Sasuke viu o movimento da sua garganta enquanto ela engolia em seco.

"Você está me deixando... desconfortável."

"Você está me deixando maluco." O Uchiha respondeu em um rosnado baixo e plano.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, voltando-se para ele, mas a intensidade e a profundidade do olhar dele perfuraram ela. Ela estremeceu e desviou o olhar. "Olhe para outra coisa." ela sussurrou desesperadamente, respirando mais forte.

"O que há de errado, Haruno...?" sua voz era perigosamente baixa, os olhos observando como ela respirava, o peito subindo e descendo, a blusa branca lisa e blazer preto.

Sakura convocou toda a força de vontade dela e olhou para seus olhos eróticos."Você". Ela respondeu com toda a firmeza que pôde. No entanto, o seu olhar vacilou, e ela pressionou a mão sobre sua franja. "Por favor, pare de olhar para mim como se...", ela corou mais forte quando ela o viu sorrir com o canto dos olhos. Encolhendo-se, puxou a franja para baixo, frustrada.

"...Como se eu quisesse–"

"Pare!" ela respondeu sem convicção, batendo a palma da mão delicada na mesa.

Sasuke sorriu torto.

Sakura fez uma careta, mas inegavelmente, um arrepio convulsionou sua espinha. O sorriso progrediu em um sorriso torto ainda maior e ela gemeu mentalmente. "Você pode me deixar em paz... agora, Uchiha-san?" Havia uma sugestão de disputa no tom dela. Mas Sasuke continuava a sorrir torto, flexionando seus bíceps para se debruçar sobre a mesa, os olhos preguiçosamente analisando-a.

"Isso é frio". Ele murmurou lentamente, sob seus cílios grossos.

"É respeito." Sakura respondeu.

Ele deu de ombros e deu-lhe um sorriso torcido. "Medo?"

"Não." Ela respondeu rapidamente. Muito rapidamente, o que fez Sasuke sorrir desequilibradamente. Sakura sentiu um arrepio, o peito arfando, de repente, mais pesado. "E _pare_ de olhar para mim."

Em vez disso, seu olhar se intensificou. Sakura suspirou trêmula, apertando as pernas juntas. O calor que queimava e doía entre suas pernas aumentou e ela corou, envergonhada com a reação de seu corpo. Era muito doloroso, apenas ficar sentada ali e não gemer em voz alta. Ela fechou os olhos, inspirando. Expirando. Seus olhos se abriram.

_...O que é isso?__Eu estou tonta... Eu estou_... Seu rosto estava queimado. _Eu estou..._ Ela mordeu o lábio. _NÃO!_

"Por favor... me deixe sozinha."

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo espesso e escuro. Seus golpes amassado os fios, algumas poucas mechas caindo sobre seus olhos.

Era doloroso. Sua virilha e seu estômago.

"Faça-me." Ele raspou, seu tom duro, o sorriso se foi.

Sasuke quase sorriu da expressão confusa que ela tinha. Seu rosto estava rosa. Adorável. Pelo que era, raiva ou timidez, não importava. Ela parecia ainda melhor. Seus olhos estranhos tinham ficado mais verdes, as pupilas de ouro brilhando quando emoções encheram o rosto dela. Ela era tão fácil de perturbar e de ler. Mas o que mais o intrigava era que nada rude parecia cruzar os olhos dela. Só inocência.

"Uchiha-san... Eu não quero ser rude, mas..." Sakura procurou palavras. "...Você está me distraindo."

"Eu não estou. Você que está muito consciente da minha presença." Ela parecia confusa."Você está tensa." Ela endureceu ainda mais. Sua postura rígida, seu olhar instável e tão, _tão_ inocente. "Vá em frente. Estude o seu material. Não se importe comigo."

Sakura suspirou alto. "Eu não posso. _Você está_ aqui." Sangue batia descontroladamente em seu pescoço e em suas têmporas. Vacilante, ela se levantou, palmas das mãos sobre a mesa. Sasuke olhou para seu rosto.

"Uchiha-san-", ela sussurrou, observando-o. Seus olhos insondáveis pareciam penetrá-la. Ela sentiu ou imaginou as mão dele acariciando-a, dentro e fora. "Por que você está fazendo... isso?" seu tom era desesperado.

"Eu estou atraído por você." ele respondeu sem rodeios. Sua honestidade bateu com força no rosto dela, seu queixo caiu.

"O-o que...?"

"E", ele baixou os cílios, o olhar preguiçoso e drogado, "você está me excitando".

_...Tal franqueza_– Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o choque foi muito e ela não conseguiu formar palavras para responder. Os lábios dele torcidos em um sorriso cruel e o rubor dela aumentou. Sacudindo e dando um passo para trás, ela balançou a cabeça.

"_Você_ é louco."

Sasuke riu secamente. "Você é uma criança, Sakura."

Ela estremeceu. "É _Haruno_ para você."

"Tsk. _Sa ... ku ... ra_." Ele viu como ela se contorceu, o lábio inferior tremendo, o jeito que ela molhou os lábios enquanto seus olhos nublavam.

Ele sorriu novamente quando Sakura fechou o livro. "Não chegue perto de mim... _Uchiha_." Ela respirava com a voz trêmula.

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Vamos lá, você se sente atraída." Ele fez uma pausa para dar um sorriso torto e escuro. "Por mim".

Sakura olhou-o indignada. "Não."

"Sério?" ele disse calmamente. Sua voz abaixou, arranhando a pele dela. Sakura engoliu em seco antes de responder acenando vigorosamente.

"Sim. Eu_ não_ estou atraída por você." Ela disse cada palavra com firmeza, mas seu corpo desafiava seus propósitos. Até mesmo sua mente inocente jogava imagens maliciosas sobre ela. Dois corpos. Nus, suando, se esfregando descontroladamente um contra o outro. Gemendo, arfando, em seguida, um grito, com uma voz tão parecida com a dela-

Sakura fechou os olhos com força, suas coxas tremendo, a calcinha molhada. Era muito doloroso... _Esta dor.__Não seja estúpida!_

_Não me sinto atraída.__Eu não estou... Eu não estou!_

Sasuke sorriu. "Vamos ver, não é?"

"O quê?" ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos.

"Se você pode resistir", Sasuke riu. "A mim. Se você pode permanecer virgem pelo resto do ano."

"Como você está certo de que eu sou virgem?" Sakura perguntou baixinho.

Seus olhos escureceram ameaçadoramente. "Eu tenho os meus meios."

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou brincar com você, Uchiha." Ela pegou a mochila e atirou a alça sobre o ombro. Ela se virou para o lado e olhou para ele sob seus cílios. "Eu não sou estúpida."

Sasuke apenas sorriu maliciosamente, pegou o celular com câmera, apontou para o seu objetivo e clicou. Sakura franziu o cenho. Sasuke estudou o seu trabalho. "Esse desafio é..." empurrou o celular de volta no bolso, Sasuke se levantou.

"Interessante".

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Os filhos, todos malucos, ao lado;_

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sakura observava o relógio acima do quadro.

2 segundos.

_Tick_

_Tick—_

O sinal tocou. Os alunos saltaram das bancas, esticando os pés. A sala explodiu em uma animada vibração.

"Hey! Pode me emprestar as suas anotações? Adormeci, me desculpe."

"Há um belo vestido a venda. Vamos dar uma olhada?"

"Eu odeio a anatomia..."

"Irmão, quer ir a algum bar?"

"-Desculpe, cara. Da próxima vez! Minha garota está esperando."

"Use proteção."

" Estudem para um pequeno interrogatório, amanhã, minna-san "!

" —pequeno interrogatório? Eu odeio quando ela diz pequeno 'interrogatório'…

Os alunos logo se foram, Sakura ficou para trás. Ela não tinha feito amigos. Orochimaru tinha avisado a ela que era melhor não ter amigos. Menos amigos, menos culpa.

_"Você nunca vai saber. Quem sabe, um de seus amigos, um dia, torne-se seu alvo."_

No começo, ela ficou perturbada. Sendo uma garota simpática, como ela era, era difícil ser bastante solitária e não ter amigos. Mas Orochimaru tinha um ponto para recomendar-lhe não fazer amizades. O estresse seria devastador se ela descobrisse que seu alvo seria alguém que ela conhecia. No entanto, quando se encontrou com Naruto, ela não conseguiu resistir ao seu charme. Ele era engraçado e quente, ele não era tão inteligente, mas suas travessuras a faziam sorrir.

Ela chegou ao salão principal da universidade, inundado com estudantes entrando e saindo do edifício. Ela apressou-se para a saída, estremecendo enquanto estudantes barulhentos aproximavam-se e a empurravam para o lado e, de repente, um sapato de salto alto pisou sobre o pé dela.

"Eu disse a ele para parar de perseguir-me!" a garota gritou alto.

"Grande coisa." Sakura murmurou, esfregando seu sapato. A menina olhou para ela, Sakura olhou de volta teimosamente. A menina era alta, de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. A loira deslumbrante levantou uma sobrancelha; Sakura baixou o olhar e passou por ela.

"Oi! Gomen ne!" a menina loira chamou atrás dela.

Sakura olhou para trás. Ao lado da loira havia uma menina tímida de aparência frágil com cabelos escuros e olhos brancos. Sakura deu de ombros e sorriu, virando-se, desaparecendo no meio da multidão.

"Ela olhou estranho."

"Ela é muito bonita, Ino-chan."

Ino deu de ombros. "Sim, mas estranha. Você viu os olhos dela?"

"Não claramente. Seus cílios eram grossos."

"Eram dourados, Hinata-chan."

Hinata arregalou os olhos. "Sério? Estranho..."

Ino deu de ombros. "Yeah. E... O que eu estava dizendo?"

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

_E todos eles tinham um cavalo maluco,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Eu te ligo quando eu me perder." Ela estava dizendo. "Eu vou estar bem. Ji-chan não notará." Ela olhou para os transeuntes, a TV no cruzamento. "Sim... Sim, Kimimaro-kun. Você se preocupa demais."

Ela acalmou, ouvindo. Então, um sorriso. "Obrigado."

_clique_

discar

chamar

"Irmã Clarence?"

Um sorriso. Largo sorriso.

"Estou em casa!"

"Hai. Você se importa? Eu quero visitá-la."

"Arigato. Eu vou andando. Eu me perdi nas ruas de Tóquio."

_clique_

Ela olhou para a tela de TV gigante. Outro padre morto! As letras grandes brilhavam em negrito vermelho. _Tokyo Metropolitana relatórios da polícia.__"Nós ainda estamos trabalhando nisso", diz um oficial.__Seu cabelo é preto e as sobrancelhas são espessas.__"A partir de agora, não temos nenhuma pista, mas tenham a certeza de que a polícia está trabalhando diligentemente para resolver o crime."__Ele acrescenta.__"Não. Nós queremos discutir isso em particular. E não mostre o rosto da vítima. É o nosso novo protocolo."__Ele franze a testa.__"Por favor, desculpe-me."__"Diretor! Desculpe-me–"_ Um anúncio substituiu a reportagem.

_Eu posso te mostrar o mundo_

Brilhante, brilhante esplêndido-

"Olá".

"Sakura".

Suas sobrancelhas subiram em estado de choque. "U... Uchiha! Como você conseguiu meu número?"

"Eu tenho os meus meios."

Ela gemeu. "Eu te odeio. Sério."

Ele riu.

"Vire-se."

"O quê?"

"Vire-se." Sasuke repetiu.

Ela fez.

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

.

_E partiram loucamente para um passeio._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_**  
**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oieee minna-san!

Então, mais um capítulo prontinho para vocês!

Tenho alguns comentários:

Se tiver algum erro nesse capitulo, me desculpem, ele não foi muito revisado =]

Desculpem também sobre eu comentar no meio deste (e logo previno, do próximo também) capitulo, apenas foi uma tradução difícil e eu achei melhor esclarecer alguns pontos. Espero não ter incomodado muito.

Resolvi mostrar a vocês o acróstico "Primeiro Paradoxo" presente em "Através do Espelho" completo, no seu original em inglês. O poema não tem título em Através do Espelho, mas é normalmente referido pela sua primeira linha, "um barco Sob um céu ensolarado".

Obrigada por acompanharem e pelos reviews! =]

ALICE PLEASANCE LIDDELL- Prime Paradox

**A** boat beneath a sunny sky,  
**L**ingering onward dreamily  
**I**n an evening of July-

**C**hildren three that nestle near,  
**E**ager eye and willing ear,  
**P**leased a simple tale to hear-

**L**ong has paled that sunny sky:  
**E**choes fade and memories die.  
**A**utumn frosts have slain July.

**S**till she haunts me, phantomwise,  
**A**lice moving under skies  
**N**ever seen by waking eyes.

**C**hildren yet, the tale to hear,  
**E**ager eye and willing ear,  
**L**ovingly shall nestle near.

**I**n a Wonderland they lie,  
**D**reaming as the days go by,  
**D**reaming as the summers die:

**E**ver drifting down the stream-  
**L**ingering in the golden gleam-  
**L**ife, what is it but a dream?

Lewis Carroll.


	6. O Ponto Crucial

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por:**Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:**Azami-san**

Titulo Original:**Schneewittchen****(Alemão)**

**Prólogo:**UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Havia um menino e uma menina  
Vivendo em um beco;_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O Ponto Crucial****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Passos suaves, lentos e cautelosos.

A igreja era pequena e circular, com janelas de vidro colorido e teto copulado. Uma cruz simples de marfim ficava no alto de um altar. Os bancos de madeira eram antigos e deteriorados. Os saltos de seus sapatos não faziam nenhum barulho ao se chocarem contra o piso. Uma mulher vestida com um uniforme branco de freira se ajoelhou no banco da frente, murmurando baixinho.

Pupilas de ouro brilhavam, tão vívidos, como neon, enquanto ela continuava a olhar para a cruz. Lentamente... Muito lentamente, o vento lá fora parou de soprar. O ruído parou e, eventualmente, houve um silêncio ensurdecedor. Um forte zumbido, um toque irritante no ouvido dela.

Ela levantou a mão, o seu indicador levantado. À ponta do seu indicador, o espaço se distorceu, dobrando-se à sua vontade. A distorção ondulou até o espaço em frente ao altar, tudo se tornando demasiado confuso para entender, um espaço ondulante.

_Eu sou_... a criança abençoada por Deus. _Eu sou_... a amaldiçoada. O objeto criado contra o seu Deus. O objeto que viola o reino de Deus.

_Eu... eu-_

O espaço deformando se contorceu em cubos interligados transparentes.

_"Também muito inocente."_

Ela piscou. As pupilas de ouro escondidas até que elas deixaram de arder. O espaço deformado ao redor dela parou. Com um toque de seu dedo, o vento estava soprando novamente, o barulho voltou. Sakura olhou para a cruz. _É mais poderoso... Quando eu estou na presença de Deus._

Foi também nesta igreja onde ela sentiu "isto" enlouquecer, a pior vez. Ela tinha dez anos, então. Muito jovem, ingênua. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa... Mais ainda sim, se sentiu tão estranha. Sua cabeça estava leve, seus pensamentos desapareceram. A euforia era viciante, isto era muito, _muito_maravilhoso. Seus olhos se tornaram dourados, as pupilas, íris e tudo. O branco de seus olhos foram substituídos por ouro, irradiando com um brilho profano. Com algo desconhecido por ela, o espaço em torno dela começou a entortar, dobrar. O ponteiro do relógio começou a se movimentar para a esquerda com saltos, enquanto fazia um ruído que soava como um carrilhão de sinos.

O tique-taque ficou mais alto...

(Tick, tick, tick, tick,

TICK, _TICK, TICK_)

...mais alto do que nunca.

O poder estava saltando para fora dela. Incontrolável. Imparável. O ponteiro dos segundos do tempo estavam tremendo, lutando contra a sua vontade. O relógio parou abruptamente, então-

Tóquio congelou.

E o espaço em torno da cidade se distorceu. Fora da cidade famosa, as pessoas estavam confusas, olhando para o espaço. Era tão tranqüilo, as luzes piscando na Torre de Tóquio, o belo Rainbow Bridge– todos eles pararam. O espaço cercando a cidade era um espaço deformando, enquanto ondulava violentamente até—

Em um piscar de olhos, Tóquio tornou-se viva novamente. Com ruídos e luzes.

_Eu era tão sagrada... Até então._

Daquela vez, ela não pôde compreender quem ela era, o que ela podia fazer e por que ela era especial. Mas logo, ela aceitou que ela era diferente dos outros. Ela tinha que fazer. E ela fez. Mas ela nunca compreendeu. No entanto, havia algo que ela aceitou e entendeu perfeitamente:

A verdade que ela era uma mentira.

"Sakura?"

Uma pecadora. Desprezível.

O produto do profano, um caso de amor distorcido...

E na frente da cruz de marfim, ela orou.

_Por favor..._

_Por favor, Deus... Por favor, me abandone.__Não olhe para mim._

_...Me perdoe._  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**. **

**.b.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

45 minutos atrás.

Sasuke olhou para as grandes telas de TV montadas sobre os edifícios que circulavam o cruzamento. Casualmente, ele olhou para o lado. Em seguida, ele abriu seu celular, os olhos ainda olhando para o lado.

Um tom de rediscagem cumprimentou seu ouvido (a canção americana "onde está o amor"). "O que é?" uma voz rouca e grogue estalou.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Oi, Hyuuga. Levante seu rabo da cama."

Neji sentou-se, um cobertor fino deslizando para fora de seu peito. Ele escovou o cabelo de seus olhos, balançando as longas pernas musculosos fora da cama. "Que diabos você quer?"

"Envie o Rato. Eu não quero seguir esse imbecil."

Neji revirou os olhos, olhando para o outro ocupante da cama. "Não seja estúpido. Kiba esta fora de Tóquio." Ele sorriu quando sua mulher lhe sorriu timidamente acariciando seu braço, ela sentou-se, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Envie a Lebre de Março ".

"Não."

_"Hyuuga"._

"Você está choramingando como uma menina, Uchiha." Ele sentiu redondos seios nus pressionados contra suas costas, uma boca molhada beijando a lateral do seu pescoço. "Faça o que eu lhe disse."

"Você é um bundão. Por que você não faz você mesmo este trabalho de caça em vez de fuder alguma vagabunda–"

"_Não_insulte TenTen". Hyuuga interrompeu friamente. A dita menina olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas Neji balançou a cabeça e afastou-se, verificando o relógio.

Sasuke bufou. "Sexo antes da missão, hein. Você deveria fazer novas regras."

Hyuuga balançou a cabeça. "Você é estúpido como o seu cabelo, Uchiha. Faça o que eu _ordenei_ que você fizesse. Siga _ele_. Pare de choramingar."

_clique_

Sasuke resmungou, desligou o telefone irritado e empurrou-o de volta no bolso do jeans. Ele pegou ritmo, apertando os olhos enquanto o homem de terno preto e gravata azul caminhava pomposamente, flertando com a sua secretária que, obviamente, gostava da atenção. Franzindo muito as sobrancelhas, ele andou atrás do seu objetivo, um homem chamado Tsuchiya Minami, um dos Carnage 13, o numero 13 (agora 12, o numero 9 foi morto recentemente). Carnage 13 era um sindicato composto por 13 profissionais que seqüestravam jovens e tornava-as seus brinquedos sexuais. Ultimamente, as mulheres estavam desaparecendo, principalmente com idade entre 18-20. Era alarmante e a Folha teve que tomar medidas.

Tsuchiya fez uma curva, entrando em um café. Sasuke o seguiu; ao mesmo tempo, Sakura emergiu de um bakeshop ao lado do café.

Sasuke sentou-se em um canto de uma barraca, de frente para a entrada. Ele assistiu Tsuchiya pelo canto do olho, seu rosto sem expressão. Seus olhos aguçados viram a mão de Tsuchiya escorregar para dentro da saia de sua secretária. A mulher saltou e olhou para ele com expressão de espanto. Tsuchiya sorriu maliciosamente. A mulher ficou vermelha, a mão dele escorregou ainda mais, chegando a sua parte interna da coxa dela.

"Tsu-Tsu ... Chiya-sama" a secretária gaguejou.

Mas Tsuchiya ignorou ela, levantando sua saia mais alto sob a mesa do café, a mão agora entre as coxas dela, acariciando-a. A mulher ofegava vergonhosamente sob sua respiração, seu rosto muito vermelho. O desgraçado estava rindo e, julgando pelo movimento de seu braço, ele esfregava mais rápido. Ela estava segurando as bordas da mesa com força, ofegante como um peixe fora d'água.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos em desgosto, virando o rosto para olhar para longe.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, em seguida, se estreitaram.

Fora da loja de café, mesmo em frente a ele, estava Sakura. Ela estava de costas para ele, olhando para as telas de TV maciças montadas no edifício em frente. Seu olhar caiu em algum lugar abaixo dos quadris, coberto pela saia plissada preta. Suas pernas eram magníficas, longas e sedosas. Aquelas eram as mais bonitas pernas que ele já havia visto. Elas foram feitas para o sexo... Feitas para ele. Ele imaginou aquelas pernas envolvendo-se em torno dele, longas e suadas enquanto ele empurrava mais profundo e mais forte dentro de seu corpo apertado.

Sasuke mudou desconfortavelmente de posição quando a sua excitação bateu dura contra seu jeans. E maldição. Ele estava apenas observando sua_ bunda_e ele já estava a com um enorme tesão?

Patético.

Incapaz de se conter, Sasuke tirou celular de flip e discou um número.  
_  
(Eu posso lhe mostrar o mundo que brilha cintilante-)_

Viu-a pegar o celular dela.

"Olá?" disse uma voz rouca.

Sasuke gemeu interiormente. Aquela voz. Ele gostava de sua voz. Inferno, ele estava obcecado por ela.

"Sakura". Ele murmurou.

"U... Uchiha! Como você conseguiu meu número?" Sakura exigiu. Mesmo irritada, sua voz era linda.

Ele sorriu, olhando para ela. Suas pernas exuberantes, especificamente. "Eu tenho os meus meios."

Ela gemeu e Sasuke fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Amaldiçoando sua imaginação muito, muito viva. "Eu odeio você. Sério."

Ele riu, abrindo os olhos e sorriu.

"Vire-se."

"O quê?"

"Vire-se."

Ele viu quando ela fez.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Olhos jade se arregalaram em choque. Ele sorriu quando deu-lhe uma saudação provocante. Ela olhou ofendida e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada. O sorriso dele ficou mais sórdido, sua ereção mais dolorosa do que nunca quando seu olhar caiu sobre o peito dela. Ele lambeu os lábios. Bonito.

"Você parecia infeliz... _Sakura."_

Suas bochechas coraram. "Como... como você conseguiu meu número?" ela sussurrou. Era como se ela estivesse acariciando-o com sua voz. Parecia sua língua lambendo-o.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho os meus meios." Ele repetiu. "Sakura".

"Não".

"O quê?"

"Não diga o meu nome." ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu inclinando a cabeça, seus olhos se fechando. "Eu gosto do seu nome." viu quando ela fechou os olhos com força.

"Pare de me importunar..., Uchiha-san."

"Não fique chateada." Ele disse.

"Como eu não poderia?" seus olhos se abriram. "Você... você... você-"

Rosto de Sasuke escureceu. "Jante comigo esta noite".

Seus olhos se arregalaram, olhando para ele através do vidro. _"O quê?"_

"Jantar. Comigo, esta noite. Só uma vez, Sakura."

"Não."

Sasuke suspirou. "Tudo bem". Ele olhou para Tsuchiya. "Que tal amanhã à noite?" , perguntou ele, voltando seu olhar para Sakura, do lado de fora da loja.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Nós podemos trazer Naruto junto, se você quiser."

Ela pareceu considerar esta situação e Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de ciúme.

"...Não. Uchiha-san-"

"Eu não mordo."

"Você pode fazer mais do que morder."

"Então, diga sim."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não." disse ela com firmeza. "Eu não vou jantar com você. Com ou sem Naruto."

Os lábios de Sasuke se esticaram em um sorriso torto. "Vamos ver."

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Sasuke a interrompeu. "Vou ligar mais tarde." E então, ele desligo seu celular. Tsuchiya estava deixando para trás sua secretária ofegante, sorrindo arrogantemente. Quando Sasuke olhou de volta para Sakura, ela tinha ido.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**c.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Irmã... Clarence!"

A freira idosa sorriu gentilmente. "Bem Vinda de volta. Faz um ano desde a última vez que vi você." Prudentes olhos azuis cristalinos pareciam sorrir para ela."Você não mudou. A mesma criança bonita. Embora, eu acho que você esta mais pálida e," os olhos azuis apertaram-se. "E mais magra. Como está o seu apetite?"

Sakura riu. "Eu não estou de dieta, irmã. Hmm... Você acha que eu deveria pegar algum bronzeado?"

Clarence deu uma risada suave. "Sim. Você está tão branca quanto a neve."

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Assim como Branca de Neve." Ela disse: " Branca de Neve está envelhecendo." A freira idosa sorriu e, juntas, elas se sentaram na primeira fila.

" Branca de Neve falhou com você?"

"Oh, não. Ainda não. Ainda assim, eu estou preocupada. Eu tenho usado Branca de Neve por 10 anos e não tenho um merecido descanso. Um descanso de um ano em uma terra estrangeira não ajuda. Porque eu usei durante o treinamento. "

"Se ele pudesse falar..."

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça "ele provavelmente iria queixar-se de muito sangue."

Clarence sorriu com indulgência. "Como vai você?"

Sakura sorriu e em seguida olhou para a cruz de marfim enorme. "Nada mudou."

Clarence pegou a mão dela.

"Irmã... por favor, não me toque". Sakura sussurrou suavemente puxando a mão de volta. "Não se contamine tocando em mim! Alguém tão puro quanto você-"

"Sakura. Não degrade-se." Clarence repreendeu suavemente, tomando-lhe a mão. "Você não pode usar sua máscara agora. Você não tem Branca de neve em suas mãos agora. Você é Haruno Sakura. Não _ela_. Não aquela _máscara_".

Ainda assim, a menina parecia perturbada. "...Obrigado." Clarence sorriu, batendo na mão dela. "...Por tudo. Eu... estou muito feliz de te conhecer! Você me aceitou, embora houvesse coisas que eu fiz que eu não deveria ter feito."

"Seu amor por aquela pessoa transcende muitas leis." Clarence disse suavemente.

Sakura sorriu, levantando-se. Ela se aproximou do altar, a luz do teto manchado fez ela parecer etérea. "Porque", ela lentamente virou-se para Clarence. "Eu sou a filha amada". Sob a luz ofuscante, seus olhos se tornaram diferentes, muito estranhos. Uma pupila era de ouro puro, de uma beleza estranha, enquanto a outra permaneceu com a sua cor verde. "O meu amor supera a lei de Deus? Pode qualquer outro amor superar o _meu_?"

"O amor de sua mãe." Clarence disse suavemente.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Não. Minha mãe não me amou. Mas estou feliz que ela não tenha me odiado tanto. Minha mãe amou apenas uma pessoa. A mesma pessoa que ela odiava. Você vê, ela só pôde amar e odiar uma pessoa. Para a amar alguém, ela teve que odiá-la. Para ela a odiar, ela teve que amá-la. É um ciclo que nunca me inclui. "

"E o seu Ji-chan, ele te odeia ao mesmo tempo que ama você?"

"Ji-chan... Eu não me importo se ele odeia e me ama ao mesmo tempo." Sakura disse baixinho. "Ele me disse que eu sou a pessoa que ele nunca vai abandonar. A pessoa que ele nunca vai odiar, a pessoa que ele sempre vai precisar."

Assustadores olhos incompatíveis encontraram claros orbes azuis. Clarence não vacilou. E Sakura gostava dela por isso.

"Eu farei qualquer coisa pela pessoa que _nunca_ vai me abandonar."  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**d.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke foi despertado, estalando os olhos abertos quando seu celular tocou. Ele rolou para o lado, olhando para o relógio digital. _1:38:42 PM. "_Porra". Ele sussurrou, pegando o celular da mesa de cabeceira. Ele verificou o identificador de chamadas.

Neji.

Carrancudo, ele abriu e pressionou o botão de conversa. "Maldito seja". Ele disse rispidamente. O outro homem grunhiu.

_"Uchiha"._

"Que porra você quer? É apenas de 01:00 da manhã porra-"

_"Gomen"._

Uma sobrancelha de Sasuke arqueou. Ele balançou as pernas e se sentou na beirada da sua cama. "Inferno". Ele murmurou sombriamente, puxando o seu cabelo. "Que diabos aconteceu?" ele perguntou calmamente. Neji nunca pedia desculpas.

"O pai de TenTen foi assassinado."

A coluna de Sasuke ficou rígida. "Maldição". Neji não respondeu. "Onde diabos você está?"

"Na casa dela."

"Você está sozinho?"

"Você é a primeira pessoa para quem liguei." Pausa. "Ela me chamou. Me disse que seu pai estava morto. Eu vim para investigar e..."

"O quê?"

"Seu coração e cabeça não estavam nos lugares onde eles deveriam estar."  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**e.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Três ANBUs estavam juntos, olhando para Neji cujos braços estavam ao redor de TenTen. Ela estava chorando nas próprias mãos. Sua mãe estava inconsciente, incapaz agüentar notícia. Legistas estavam reunidos em torno do corpo.

"... Eu vim para lhe dizer sobre a oferta no exterior, você sabe, ele queria que eu estudasse no exterior. Fui aceita. Eu queria dizer a ele, mas..." a voz dela quebrou e ela balançou a cabeça e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Sasuke tomou uma vista lateral do corpo. Sem cabeça. Sem coração. Ele voltou seu olhar para a menina. "...Ouviu algo de anormal? Alguns sons de luta?"

"Essa é a parte estranha. Nós não ouvimos nada. Não sentimos nada. Estava muito quieto, entretanto. Como se... o tempo tivesse congelado. Algo parecido com isso."

"Sinto muito". Naruto murmurou. "...Mas o que seu pai fazia? Qual é o seu trabalho?"

"Meu pai é um professor." TenTen respondeu miseravelmente. "Por que eles matariam um professor? Ele é apenas um professor de Todai. Ele é inofensivo!"

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. "O que ele ensinava exatamente?" perguntou ele.

"História".

Sasuke observou por cima do ombro quando os médicos colocaram o corpo em uma maca. Ele ouviu quando TenTen perguntou a Neji, "Quem são _eles_? Por que eles estão aqui?"

Neji encolheu os ombros. "Eles são amigos".

TenTen levantou a sobrancelha. Ela estava prestes a dizer que não importava. Eles não eram seus amigos para se intrometer no caso. Não era da conta deles.

"Hyuuga".

Neji inclinou a cabeça.

"É o seu dia de folga." Sasuke disse e em seguida saiu. Naruto sorriu, mas o seu estilo não estava impresso nesse sorriso. Ele disse adeus e seguiu Sasuke.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**f.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Sasuke", Shikamaru chamou. "Aqui. A fita de vigilância." Sasuke caminhou na direção do aparelho de dvd, os olhos ainda colados na tela do seu celular. Shikamaru deu de ombros, inserindo a fita no aparelho. A televisão de tela plana diante deles reluziu com vida. Sasuke olhou para cima.

"Isso é entre 10:35-11:02." Shikamaru disse, tocando no canto da TV, onde o tempo era indicado: 16 de outubro 22:35:24. A fita mostrava pai de TenTen debruçado sobre sua mesa. A única luz no quarto era o abajur na escrivaninha dele e o brilho que iradiava do laptop dele. Ele parou de escrever no seu bloco de anotações e começou a digitar em seu laptop. Ele parecia levar uma vida tediosa. Sasuke estava na metade de seu bocejo quando a cena mudou abruptamente: um corpo morto, uma poça de sangue embaixo dele, sem cabeça, cavidade torácica à mostra.

Sasuke se endireitou na cadeira. Ele pegou o controle remoto: PAUSE, olhou para o tempo no canto superior esquerdo, 22:57:58; pressionou REW, depois PLAY.

22:57:56. Lendo.

22:57:57. Digitando em seu laptop.

Debruçado sobre o seu cor– _corpo morto_. Uma poça de sangue embaixo dele. Sem cabeça. Cavidade torácica à mostra.

22:57:58.

"Merda". Sasuke murmurou, olhando para Shikamaru. "O que inferno isso significa?" ele sussurrou. Shikamaru deu de ombros, sentado.

"Os Forenses confirmaram que a fita não foi violada. Esta funcionando bem." Shikamaru disse, fechando os olhos. Sasuke olhou de volta para a tela. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos entrou na sala.

22:57:59. Otou-san! Eu fiz isso! Eu fiz– _OTOU-SAN!_

"É impossível que o assassino o tenha matado em 2 segundos planos, sem travar a fita. Quem é ele? Sr. Invisível?"

Shikamaru abriu um olho. "O assassino deve ser um deus. Nenhum ser humano pode matar tão rápido. Ou cortar cabeça de alguém e arrancar o seu coração fora em 2 segundos. Além disso, o momento do assassinato é o mesmo em que ele trabalhava sem interferência."

"Se o vídeo foi violado, o tempo indicado vai mudar." Sasuke disse.

"Hai". Shikamaru se inclinou para frente de joelhos. " Pelo menos de 22:57:58, saltaria uns 7-10 minutos pelo menos— Neji matou o líder da Gangue Matsuda em 10 minutos e 54 segundos, se lembra?— para confirmar que há partes do vídeo que foram apagadas ".

"Aa". Sasuke concordou.

"Isso é problemático."

"Cale a boca." A expressão de Sasuke tornou-se solene. "Isto _é_um problema."

22:58: 01. OTOU-SAN!

22:58:02. Uma porta se abriu.

22:58:03. Ten-chan, o que é-

22:58:04. Silêncio.

22:58:05. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

22:58:06. Okaa-san!

22:58:07. Baque.

22:58:08. Okaa-san! Okaa-san!

22:58:09. Silêncio. Soluços.

Sasuke abaixou as pálpebras, observando TenTen sair correndo da sala, e em seguida voltar segurando o celular na orelha.

22:58:11. Ne ... ne ... N-Neji ... k-kun ...?

Seu olhar se deslocou sobre o corpo sangrento, sem cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos. _Maldição._

22:58:13. Ne ... Neji ... Neji-k-kun ... Go ... gomen ... ne ... mas-mas-

_Otou-san!__Um menino de cabelos escuros gritou, seus olhos escuros enchendo seu rosto.__OTOU-SAN!__OTOU-SAN!_

22:58:14. ... Meu pai ... meu pai ... Neji-

_Sasuke!__Itachi gritou, e depois empalideceu.__Sasuke estava gritando.__Gritando e gritando até que Itachi apertou-lhe, a cabeça de Sasuke pendendo enquanto ele gritava e gritava.__SASUKE!_

Nii-san!

_Sasuke gritou.__Otou-san ... Otou-san-_

22:58:15. Oh, meu Deus- Neji-kun ... ELE ESTÁ MORTO!

_ELE ESTÁ MORTO!_

"Sasuke?"

Seus olhos se abriram. "O quê?" ele disse, sua voz áspera, fria e dura. Shikamau encolheu os ombros.

"Você de repente ficou quieto. Eu pensei que você ia ficar doente."

Sasuke esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos. "Hn".  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**g.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
_Diz o menino para a menina,  
"Devo, oh, posso?"_  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**h.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
"Muitos cristãos e judeus acreditam que a Bíblia ou o Torah proíbe o aborto. A este respeito, no entanto, um professor britânico da história da igreja escreveu..."

O anfiteatro estava cheio com pelo menos 15 estudantes, escrevendo estupidamente em seus blocos de anotação. Sasuke se sentou na 14ª fila, 5 metros longe do vizinho mais próximo. Ele sacudiu o celular dele debaixo da escrivaninha, conferindo a caixa de entrada dele.

_Você tem quatro novas mensagens._

Sasuke escorregou mais para baixo na banca.

**De:**Neji.

Eu revi a fita. É inútil.

**Enviada**: 9:07:34 PM

_Responder? __Sim._

Confira Todai. Departamento de História.

Ele apertou _enviar._

A palestra continuou com pequenos sons de páginas virando. "... A Bíblia certamente ensina o valor da vida humana e proíbe o assassinato de qualquer ser humano (Salmo 8). Mas a vida, em termos bíblicos, começa apenas quando o ar entra pela narina e o homem ou a mulher se torna um "ser vivo ". (Gênesis 2:7)... "

Próxima mensagem:

**De:**Naruto.

RAMEN! RAMEN! Vamos comer ramen e- Sasuke não se incomodou em terminar de ler a mensagem. _Excluir?__Sim._

Próxima mensagem:

**De:**Naruto

Sasuke resmungou. _Idiota_. Ele apagou a mensagem e a mensagem seguinte que (infelizmente, veio de Naruto). FLASH– **nova mensagem recebida.** Sasuke pressionou _ler._

**De:**Neji.

Eu estou a caminho. Encontre-me lá.

**Enviada:**9:15:24 PM

_Responder?__Sim._

Após o almoço.

_Enviar?__Sim._

"... Consequentemente, em termos bíblicos o feto em si não é uma pessoa. Isto é claramente expresso nas leis relativas ao assassinato. Entretanto os Dez Mandamentos e o Êxodo claramente—"

"Por que vocês não falam em uma linguagem simples?" alguém perguntou. Poucas cabeças olharam em volta para localizar a voz. Sasuke apenas olhou para a direita.

O professor levantou a sobrancelha. "Isto é... Religião".

"Mas nós praticamos Xintoísmo, não é?"

_(N/T: O __**Xintoísmo **__é o nome dado a __espiritualidade __tradicional do __Japão __e dos __japoneses__, considerado também uma __religião __pelos estudiosos __ocidentais__. Não por todos.)_

"E isto é Ciências Humanas, idiota". Retrucou Sasuke sem entusiasmo. Poucos estudantes riram, voltado-se para a frente novamente. O professor balançou a cabeça e retomou a aula.

Seu celular brilhou novamente. **Nova mensagem recebida.**

**De:**Kakashi.

Isto é súbito. Outro foi encontrado morto. Uma estrangeira chamada Ida galês. Ela é uma freira missionária. Eu vou enviar uma mensagem de foto.

**Enviada:**9:45:12 PM

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Uma freira estrangeira? _Absurdo_. Em seguida, lembrou. _A Sociedade de Hysterion_. Ele recebeu outra mensagem, desta vez, uma mensagem de foto. Ele apertou um botão para mostrar-

"Uchiha".

Sasuke piscou e olhou para cima.

"O que há de tão interessante com a sua cueca?" o palestrante perguntou secamente. As fêmeas arregalarão seus olhos enquanto olhavam para ele, corando. Sasuke ofereceu um olhar vazio.

"Desculpe-me?"

"O que é tão interessante na sua cueca?" repetiu ele, irritado. O idiota à sua direita deu uma risadinha. Então, ele se irritou. Ele estreitou os olhos e, em seguida, ergueu o elegante celular, a tela de frente para o palestrante.

"O que é isso?" o professor pediu.

"Pornografia". Sasuke respondeu simplesmente. Seus companheiros de grupo riram e voltaram à suas atividades. Sasuke fechou o celular, deixando-o em cima do seu caderno aberto. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro, descansando a metade de seu rosto na palma da mão, um olho fechado contra a palma da mão. Ele manteve seu outro olho aberto, escondido atrás de suas mechas escuras de cabelo balançando sobre o rosto.

Paredes manchadas de sangue. Pedaços de carne humana. Cadáveres espalhados pelo chão.

"Não há sugestão na lei do Antigo Testamento, como existe em assírio comparável que "aquele que golpeou deve compensar o feto com uma vida."Na verdade-"

Em sua mente, ele era um garotinho, caminhando por um corredor sangrento. O corredor que levava ao escritório do primeiro-ministro. Ele estava correndo. Dois corpos decapitados na porta. Ele congelou. Inocentes olhos arregalados, enchendo seu rosto, então-

Sasuke se levantou abruptamente. Novamente, o professor parou. Um suspiro. "O que é desta vez?" o palestrante perguntou, irritado. Sasuke deu de ombros, recolhendo suas coisas e o celular, colocando o seu caderno e a caneta dentro de sua bolsa funda de cordão. Sem uma palavra, ele desceu as fileiras de mesas de madeira e saiu do anfiteatro. O corredor não estava lotado, com poucos alunos verificando quadros de avisos e batendo papo. Baixando os cílios, correndo a mão sobre seu cabelo, Sasuke apertou sua mandíbula, os músculos do pescoço tencionando ansiosamente.

_Ah. __Essa memória._

Mais que um pesadelo.

Ele tinha dez anos de idade naquela época, quando seu pai, um primeiro-ministro, foi assassinado em seu escritório. Visões nadaram em sua cabeça, causando uma sensação de náusea. Literalmente, o seu estômago começou a revirar. Rangendo os dentes, Sasuke começou a subir uma escada, que conduzia ao andar de cima, onde as aulas de música eram realizadas. A maioria das salas neste andar eram auditórios em miniatura, completos, com alto-falantes e instrumentos. Era espaçoso, os corredores tinham aberturas parecidas com varandas, dando vista para filas e mais filas de edifícios. Este era o edifício (onde a maioria dos assuntos de Ciências Humanas eram abordados), afinal, era o mais alto.

Com um suspiro profundo, Sasuke foi ficar na varanda, recebendo uma brisa fria no rosto. O longo cabelo grosso e escuro voou aos lados da face dele, alguns fios batendo contra a sua testa. Ele fechou os olhos, procurou no bolso seu celular. Os olhos ainda fechados, ele abriu o flip, abriu os olhos e olhou para a foto.

Ele fez uma careta.

Ida galês.

Ela foi morta da mesma forma que seu pai foi assassinado. Visões brilharam e Sasuke imediatamente as suprimiu. Essas lembranças faziam coisas engraçadas com seu corpo e a sua sanidade. Quando ele se lembrava, ele se transformou em algo feio.

E eles disseram: é _lindo._

Se apenas esses bastardos estúpidos soubessem...

Mas suas memórias vazaram diante de seus olhos. Seu pai. Morto. Morto. _Morto._Suas mãos foram perfuradas por várias canetas contra a parede. Seu rosto estava calmo, sem cicatriz, o que era estranho. No entanto, seu corpo era o oposto de todo o rosto calmo.

Seu peito estava–

Sasuke sentiu o estômago revirando. Literalmente. Mas o mais doloroso era que ele não podia vomitar todas as suas emoções feias. Ele queria vomitar. Porque assim, ele esperava poder colocar um pouco de seu ódio para fora, com seu vômito. Ondas e ondas de ódio cresceram dentro dele, cólicas, pulsando. Seus músculos contraíram em todos os lugares, o seu coração martelou contra as costelas até que as sentiu estalando. Raiva trouxe Sharingan: a maldição entregue a sua família. Para seu horror, combinado com ódio e agonia, medo e vergonha, ele sentiu seu rosto queimando. Seus olhos com íris vermelha e pupilas pretas em vez de brancas, marcas pretas espalhadas por suas bochechas e se enrolado em torno de suas sobrancelhas e na testa. Elas eram como lágrimas negras, em vez de fluírem para fora secretando o líquido, elas fluíam no seu interior.

Ele estava chorando lágrimas pretas. Dentro dele.

Mais marcas espalharam-se até chegar ao pescoço, cobrindo a metade direita do rosto. Queimavam como se alguém estivesse pressionando um ferro em brasa no seu rosto.

_"Maldição"._Não era sua voz. Era deformada.

_Otou-san!__Um menino de cabelos escuros gritou, seus olhos escuros enchendo seu rosto.__OTOU-SAN!__OTOU-SAN!_

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força. Deus, maldição– **não agora.**

"Uchiha-san?"

Seus olhos se abriram. O aperto dele no celular diminuiu e ele empurrou-o de volta no bolso.

"Uchiha-san...? Uchiha... você está bem?"

Ele não respondeu, desejando que seus olhos voltassem ao normal. _Vamos lá!_Desejando que as marcas sumissem.

"Você está bem...? Ah, _Sasuke,_por favor-"

Sasuke se enrijeceu e, surpreendentemente, marcas pretas se dissolveram em sua pele muito dolorosamente e antes que ele pudesse parar a si mesmo, sua mão agarrou algo fino e liso. Forçou a figura contra a parede. Dedos longos se fecharam, ouviu um suspiro suave e ele teve vergonha ao descobrir que estava apertando um pescoço frágil. De uma fêmea. Era um corpo feminino que ele estava pressionando contra a parede.

_Foda-se._

"... Oh, Deus. Uchiha-san-"

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, ainda com manchas vermelhas, ainda brilhando como raios de vermelho e preto. Ele não pôde ver nada. Sua visão era uma neblina combinada entre o vermelho e o preto. Ele esperou até que clareasse um pouco para ver desfocadas manchas cor de rosa e verde e, quando o fez, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco em choque.

"Tira a _sua_mão... do meu pescoço."

Ele não desviava os olhos. Felizmente, a longa franja preta escondia seus olhos furiosos e suas bochechas.

"Você está _louco_?" a voz era ríspida. Ah. Que voz linda. Mesmo irritada, grave.

"Tira a_ sua_mão de cima de mim!"

"Ah." Sasuke ronronou, fechando os olhos novamente, não abrindo mão de seu poder sobre ela. Em vez disso, ele se aproximou e abaixou a cabeça para sussurrar."_Você"._

A garganta dela vibrou contra a palma dele enquanto ela falava. "Sim. _Eu_. Agora saia, Uchiha!"  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**i.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
_Disse a menina para o menino,  
"O que devemos fazer?"_  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**j.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
"Sakura". Ele rosnou com a voz rouca.

Sakura choramingou sob ele, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele. "Uchiha...", ela disse, tentando empurrá-lo de cima dela. Era a primeira vez que ela ficava perto dele, e foi então que ela percebeu: ele era enorme, superando-a. Ele era alto e assustadoramente forte. Seu corpo estava quente, tão quente quanto uma fornalha. Sua mão estava apertando sua garganta. E Deus, ela estava lentamente ficando pálida, com medo, embora a mão dele não a estivesse tirando o fôlego. Mas, estar perto dele, sim... Estava a assustando.

"Não_ toque_ em mim..." Sakura pontuou cada palavra com um empurrão. Ela não gostava de ser tocada. Ela nunca gostou de ser tocada. "Não me _toque_- Você está me prendendo!"

"Eu sei".

"_Kami._Saia". Sua voz era tingida com raiva e medo.

Ele deve ter percebido isto porque ele afrouxou ligeiramente o aperto na garganta dela, mas ainda continuou segurando-a. "Eu não vou te machucar."

_Mas você está me tocando ..._

E... Ela estava ficando nervosa. E ficar nervosa fazia com que ela ficasse perigosa. _NÃO!_ Ela fechou os olhos. _Não me toque.__Não me toque.__Não me toque.__Não toque_- Seus olhos ardiam por trás de suas pálpebras.

_Sa ... Sasuke..._

"Eu gosto... a sua voz."

Sakura endureceu, seus olhos abriram. _Algo está errado_. A voz dele era uma coisa áspera e dura, como se ele estivesse tentando manter a sanidade. Ele estava respirando forçosamente, seu coração estava batendo furiosamente e ela podia sentir isso na palma da mão. Sua respiração estava úmida. Além disso, ela podia sentir uma fina película de suor cobrindo o rosto e a pele dele. E ele estava quente. Não, ele estava _queimando_. Preocupação substituiu a raiva quando Sakura tocou a pele de seu bíceps, hesitante.

"...Hum, Uchiha?" perguntou Sakura.

Um arrepio percorreu espinha dele ao toque dela. Porra, era só a ponta dos _dedos_e aqui estava ele derretendo, queimando. Seu estômago revirou, seus olhos quentes sob as pálpebras. Inconscientemente, o aperto na garganta aumentou.

Sakura ofegou, sua mão apertando o bíceps dele. Sasuke sibilou, pressionando seu corpo no dela, seus quadris se esfregando contra os dela, as coxas aprisionando-a contra seu corpo.

"Uchi-" A pele dele estava queimando ela.

"Meu nome". Ele rosnou asperamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Saia-"

"Sakura. _Sakura."_

"Saia, por favor-"

"Fale _comigo"._

"Se você sair. E se tirar a sua mão, por favor-"

_"Converse"._

Sakura enrijeceu, agarrando o braço dele com força. Sasuke ronronou, pressionando o rosto mais perto do dela, a boca em seu ouvido. "Fale comigo".

"Você está louco?" Sakura choramingou. "Você quer que eu fale enquanto você me sufoca?"

Sasuke respirou fundo. Sua voz era incrível. Mesmo quando ela estava aborrecida. Ou com medo. Ou o que fosse. Bastava falar.

"Eu não vou te machucar." Ele sussurrou. "Basta falar."

"Sobre o quê! Kami, você está louco. Você parecia doente e você está aqui... me ...sufocando... ", a voz dela sumiu e ela ruborizou quando a outra mão dele segurou seu quadril, deslizando para baixo, na sua coxa e de volta ao seu quadril, em seguida para baixo novamente. "Uchiha- _Você está me assediando!"_

"Eu não estou." Ele disse, cantarolando enquanto esfregava sua coxa. Ela estava usando uma saia de seda que se amassou sob seu toque bruto. Era na altura do joelho e seria fácil levantá-la e tocá-la na coxa nua. Mas ele se conteve. Seus olhos ardiam, ele podia sentir o seu Sharingan girando como um louco e marcas se espalhando novamente a partir de suas pálpebras fechadas. "Se você não quer que eu te toque, converse." Ele pressionou o rosto mais próximo do lado da cabeça dela.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Sakura sussurrou enquanto ela lutava, ignorando a sensação do cabelo dele em seu rosto.

"Comece dizendo meu nome." Sasuke murmurou contra a pele dela.

"E você vai me deixar ir?"

"Não."

"Uchiha-"

"Diga isso de novo e eu vou rasgar sua saia."

Sakura ficou rígida.

"...E eu vou te tocar onde dói."

Sakura fechou os olhos com força. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus mamilos estavam duros e doloridos, mas o pulsar mais quente e doloroso era ponto entre as suas pernas. O calor de seu corpo era esmagador, sufocando-a.

"Por favor, me deixe ir." Ela sussurrou. "Por favor, por favor-" _antes que eu te mate!_

"Sakura".

Ela virou o rosto quando sentiu ele levantar a cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Por que você não diz o meu nome?" ele respirava em voz baixa.

"Oh. Sobre isto: por que você não tira _suas_mãos de mim "? Ela sussurrou enfaticamente.

"Oh". Ele repetiu zombeteiramente.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
**k.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
_Disse o menino para a menina,  
"Vou beijar-te."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**l.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"Que tal isso?" ele enfiou a coxa dele entre as dela, a mão na garganta deslizou para a nuca, inclinou a cabeça dela para cima e bateu a boca na dela. Olhos de Sakura se abriram, pegando um pequeno vislumbre das íris vermelhas e das marcas pretas antes de fechar os olhos, a boca aberta no seu estado de choque. Isto provou ser um erro estúpido quando a língua quente de Sasuke deslizou dentro de sua boca. Ela gemeu, agarrando seus bíceps. Sasuke inclinou a boca habilmente sobre a dela, xingando-se mentalmente por perder o controle. Sua língua mergulhou no interior da boca dela, correndo sobre a linha dos dentes dela, no céu da boca. Seus dentes começaram a trabalhar. Ele retirou sua língua, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela até que ele inchou deliciosamente. Um gemido suave ressoou dela. Contente, Sasuke chupou os lábios molhados, arrastando a mão até o cabelo dela para manter a cabeça no lugar quando ele enfiou a língua mais fundo em sua boca, pedindo a língua dela para se enroscar com o dele num mix de saliva. Quando os lábios dela se moveram minuciosamente, Sasuke gemeu e, com uma mão na cintura dela, ele levantou-a e forçou-a a enlaçá-lo com as pernas, esfregando sua excitação maciça contra ela. Uma das mãos dela voou até rosto dele, tentando forçar a boca dele fora da dela. Em represália, ele empurrou mais forte contra ela; ela enrijeceu. A mão dela foi de encontro à área onde o ombro e pescoço se uniam, agarrando-se ali. A outra voou para o cabelo dele, puxando e quase arrancando os fios do couro cabeludo. Sasuke piscou, mas ela alimentou seu desejo ainda mais. Beijou-a mais forte, mordendo a sua boca, sugando ritmicamente, ela puxou o cabelo dele até que ele sentiu alguns poucos pêlos se arrancarem de seu couro cabeludo. Suas bocas se desgrudando mas ainda se tocando.

"Sasuke". Ela engasgou.

Ele endureceu, muito mesmo. _Foda-se._Sua ereção já era enorme batendo contra seu jeans. Um arrepio gostoso convulsionou sua espinha. As marcas pretas recuaram para os olhos que se transformaram em ônix. Sasuke pressionou Sakura contra a parede mais forte até que ela não podia mais respirar, a boca na mandíbula macia dela.

"Finalmente". Sasuke murmurou, alinhando a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ele soltou seu quadril. Os pés dela tocaram o chão, o rosto mais perto do dele, respirando no ouvido dele.

"V-você ... m-me assediou..."

"Aa".

"Oh, por favor..." Sakura sussurrou, ainda sem fôlego. Seus lábios estavam feridos, seu batimento cardíaco descontrolado. Ela fechou os olhos, ofegando baixinho em seu ouvido. O ritmo da sua respiração acalmou-se e Sasuke gentilmente passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, trazendo-a mais perto de seu grande corpo.

"Diga meu nome." Ele disse asperamente, seus lábios tocando a orelha dela. Sasuke sentiu o corpo dela enrijecer, a mão em seu pescoço afrouxar, mas a outra permanecia em seus cabelos.

"..."

"Sakura".

"Por quê?" Sua voz era fina, mas ainda assim o efeito era enorme.

"A sua voz..." Sasuke rosnou. "Ajuda-me..."

Sem perceber, Sakura deslizou a mão para o pescoço dele. Ela sentiu sua pele. Estava quente e suava. Sakura empurrou a cabeça e os cabelos dele para trás para que ela podesse ver seu rosto. Ele deixou, estava muito pálido. Ele estava respirando entre dentes, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e seu peito arfava para cima e para baixo, esmagando seus seios. "O que há de errado com você...?" ela perguntou suavemente, a palma da mão dela na bochecha dele. Era um milagre que ele conseguisse beijá-la assim: duro, exigente e forte, os lábios precionando os dela com tanta força, quando ele estava parecendo muito doente.

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Converse".

"Você está bem?..."

"Ah." Ele acariciou rosto dela e a respiração de Sakura parou. Era a primeira vez que ela deixava um homem tocá-la, mais ainda: beijá-la. Os olhos dela desceram até aos lábios dele e ela se lembrou de como se sentiu.

"Você está doente... você quer ver um médico? Você está queimando e-"

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Sakura ofegou, lutando. Sasuke obedeceu, indo para trás, mas ainda segurando-a. "Eu sou o seu primeiro beijo." Ele resmungou. Sakura engoliu em seco.

"N-não".

A mão no rosto dela deslizou para a garganta. Sasuke abriu os olhos. "Não minta para mim."

Olhos verdes com pupilas de ouro olharam de volta nos seus intensos olhos negros. E, oh... não eram vermelhas? Pupilas avermelhadas? Mas devia ter sido a imaginação dela. Os olhos dele estavam perfeitamente normais. No entanto, a intensidade do olhar dele a perfurou. Sakura limpou a garganta; Sasuke sentiu sua garganta vibrar. "Eu não estou mentindo para você."

Sasuke revirou os olhos, ainda pálido. "Tente de novo, idiota. Eu não preciso olhar em seus olhos para ver se você está mentindo ou não." Ele a beijou novamente, o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes. Os olhos dela tremeram e a língua dele lambeu os lábios dela. Sasuke se retirou e Sakura abriu os olhos.

"Você é tão rude. Você não correspondeu muito bem."

Sakura corou. "Como você se atreve-"

Sasuke fechou os olhos. "Clichê".

"Então, saia".

"Você está quente."

"E você está me sufocando. Tire suas mãos de mim." Sakura lutou, mas Sasuke a manteve presa. "Eu disse– você está me ouvindo? _Uchiha, saia."_

"Eu vou".

"Faça isso! Isto é assédio e... e... e, oh, apenas deixe-me ir!"

"Diga meu nome primeiro."

Sakura parou de lutar, sua boca entreaberta, enquanto ela olhava para ele, perplexa. "Você é... maluco?" ela perguntou lentamente.

Sasuke deu de ombros. "Talvez."

"Você é! Deus, você... você está muito perto!" Sakura estava em pânico. Ele estava tocando ela e ele estava muito perto e os olhos dele... os olhos dele–

"Diga meu nome." Sasuke ordenou.

Sakura suspirou, irada. _"Bem. _Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE. SASUKE. Sasuuuukeeeee. Está bom o suficiente para você Sasuke?. Sasuke! Agora saia!"

Ele sorriu.

"Você pode me soltar agora?"

"Ainda não".

Ela se irritou. "O quê? Você está louco e-" Ela congelou quando sentiu a mão de Sasuke que estava em sua garganta mergulhar entre seus seios fartos para descansar em cima do seu coração. Imediatamente, os seios dela ficaram mais duros, as pontas sensíveis. Lentamente, Sasuke se afastou, mas sua mão permaneceu no peito dela. Suas pálpebras se ergueram bem devagar. Sakura olhou para cima, de olhos arregalados. Ele parecia um zumbi, os olhos fechados e seu cabelo no rosto. Sasuke se afastou, balançando levemente até que sua mão deixou o coração dela, as costas batendo na parede da varanda. Com um gemido, ele apertou a mão em sua cabeça, seu olhar ainda turvo, com uma dança de preto e vermelho nos cantos.

Caindo contra a parede, Sakura franziu o cenho. "Você está... bem?"

O moreno assentiu. "Sim... fantástico." Sarcasmo gotejamento. Sakura se recompôs, arrumou a blusa e a saia. Sasuke piscou um par de vezes. Sempre que seu Sharingan surgia, sua visão levava tempo para se recuperar. Ele esfregou a área entre os olhos. "Será que... eu te machuquei?"

Ela não respondeu. Sasuke tentou abrir totalmente os olhos. "Eu disse, eu te machuquei?"

"Eu estou bem."

"...Não minta para mim."

Ela suspirou. "Eu não estou mentindo." Sakura fez a volta, mas Sasuke a segurou pelo braço, sentiu a pele dela fria sob a palma da mão e forçou-a a girar. Ele pegou o queixo dela e forçou-a a olhar para cima.

"Você está machucada." Os olhos dele estavam semicerrados. A menina piscou. _Oh_. Sasuke apertou o polegar em cima dos lábios dela. "Minha visão está voltando... Eu estou vendo você mais claramente."

"Isso é bom. Ja ne." ela lutou.

"Espere".

"Uchiha-", ela ouviu-o rosnar. "_Bom. _Sasuke. Feliz?"

"Não."

Ela franziu a testa.

"Seria melhor se você estivesse gritando isso."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, tentando libertar o seu queixo e o braço do aperto dele. "Não se mova muito." Sasuke disse: "Minha visão ainda esta de cabeça para baixo."

"Deixe-me ir. Vou chegar atrasada-"

"Vou levá-la lá."

_"Não."_Sakura conseguiu libertar-se, dando um passo para trás.

"Sakura". Ele começou advertindo.

"Sasuke-" Ela parou, mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça. "Você não me conhece! Fique longe de mim. Eu sou a última pessoa com quem você vai querer brincar-"

O Uchiha a encarou: "Eu _não _estou brincando com você." Ele disse, mas ela o ignorou.

"Eu sou chata. Eu sou barulhenta. Eu sou simples. Fique fora. Fique longe."

"Não tente mandar em mim." Sasuke rosnou.

"Eu não estou mandando em você. Eu estou te _implorando_. Não, Sasuke-kun...", ela acrescentou quando ele chegou perto dela. Sasuke enrijeceu. "Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente."

"Eu vou continuar te perseguindo."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você vai continuar correndo."

"Você está louco..."

"Você é irritante."

Sakura balançou a cabeça e franziu os lábios. O olhar dela encontrou os lábios dele e ela estremeceu. Ele estava certo. Ele foi o seu primeiro beijo e foi incrível. Ele era muito bom com a língua e os dentes. E talvez... não fosse tão ruim assim estar atraída por ele e– mas antes que ela pudesse fantasiar mais, ela balançou a cabeça. _NÃO! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.  
_  
_Ele é uma distração._

Uma complicação.

Eu tenho que ser forte e-

_"MONSTRO! MONSTRO! Eu vou te matar! Você merece morrer! MATE-A! MATE-A! ELA É UMA AFILHADA!"_

Sakura sentiu um calafrio repentino. Uma coisa gelada.

Eu sou uma afilhada. Uma pessoa detestável. Uma coisa que deve ser desprezada-

Doente de repente, Sakura virou-se.

"Sakura-", ele fez um movimento para agarrar o braço dela, mas ela se virou e gritou em pânico e medo.

"Não_ me _toque!" ela soou como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Por que odeia tanto o contato humano?" ele sussurrou.

Sakura parecia chocada com a sua pergunta, seus grandes olhos enchendo seu rosto pálido. Sem olhar para trás, ela correu pelo corredor, correndo pelas escadas.

Confuso, Uchiha fez uma careta. _Inferno_. Ele olhou para baixo, pegou a mochila e esfregou o rosto, ainda tonto.

"Kuso. De todas as oportunidades para passar um bom tempo com ela, porque quando eu estava fodendo com o meu cérebro?"


	7. Pai Nosso

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por: **Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:**Azami-san**

Titulo Original: **Schneewittchen ****(Branca de Neve, em alemão)**

**Prólogo:**UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avisos: Gente, eu só preciso avisar que, a partir deste capítulo, a história começa a ficar mais "forte". Rated M para valer, tanto do ponto de vista sexual, quanto do ponto de vista "violento" e religioso (sim, há um conteúdo religioso forte nesta fanfiction, não quanto há posições religiosas, mas creio que vocês já perceberam). Quem não gosta de cenas de descrições pesadas, tenha cuidado ao prosseguir.**

**Bem, aviso dado! Espero que curtam o capítulo! Eu sim! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_... Mas livrai-nos do mal._

**b**

**r**

**a**

**n**

**c**

**a**

**d**

**e**

**n**

**e**

**v**

**e**

* * *

**Pai Nosso.**

* * *

Universidade de Tóquio.

Departamento de História.

Com um cigarro entre os dentes, o supervisor do _Departamento de História _levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender. "Policial...?" disse ele, levantando os olhos da identificação ao seu proprietário.

Grandes olhos negros sob grossas sobrancelhas. Grandes dentes brilhantes brilhavam. O professor ficou perplexo. _Esse cara_– Ele pensou, observando o penteado estranho do policial com um olhar de mal disfarçada repulsa. Um inspetor de polícia com um penteado tipo corte tigela nunca foi uma imagem decente para um aplicador da lei.

"Hai! Bom dia, chefe do departamento de história, presumo?" Outro sorriso ofuscante. Muito creme dental mesmo. "Eu sou Rock Lee! Um inspetor de polícia novato sob a tutela do tenente Maito Gai! Prazer em conhecê-lo!"

"Igualmente." O que era uma mentira.

O professor chefe era um homem alto, magro, com cabelos grisalhos e antipáticos olhos azuis gelados. Ele usava um óculos de armação fina e sua mandíbula estava comprimida.

"O que você quer?"

" Um bate-papo ". Uma sobrancelha grisalha se levantou, olhos frios viajaram das sobrancelhas grossas de Lee para o rosto carrancudo ao lado do oficial energético. Lee notou o olhar inquisidor, ele sorriu com bom humor e fez mensão de apresentar os seus amigos, mas o velho acenou com a mão, impaciente.

"Eu sei quem são, menino. Alteza Real Uchiha e Ramificação Secundária Hyuuga." Ele cheirava a tabaco. "Certo, garotos?"

O rosto de Neji escureceu. A mandíbula de Sasuke cerrou. Traços de enxaqueca ainda estavam evidentes em seu rosto quando ele olhou para o professor.

_Fodido._

"... Como esperado de um menino que tem sangue Uchiha nas veias." Ele soltou uma baforada de fumaça. "Você tem uma personalidade podre. Assim como seus parentes mortos."

Sasuke olhou para Lee, que pingou suor sob o olhar duro e frio. "Por favor, não irrite o Sasuke-kun." Lee disse. "Ele é um estudante universitário assustador."

Os olhos ficaram ainda mais escuros, brilhando com seriedade. "Lee".

"Hai, hai! Você quer Advil, Sasuke-kun?"

_(N/T: Advil é um remédio usado no combate contra vários tipos de dor. Não sei se vocês conhecem.)_

Grossos e longos cílios desceram, velando os olhos incrivelmente escuros.

O professor sorriu internamente, _esses são olhos magníficos... realmente um Uchiha. Para um homem, este moleque tem um rosto tão ridiculamente bonito... mas uma personalidade podre_.

"Tudo bem!" Lee exclamou. "Vamos começar a trabalhar, senhor. Essas pessoas são... hum-"

O velho revirou os olhos. "...Bem, bem." Ele fez uma curva e passeou em direção ao seu escritório antes de latir um comando, "OY! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO OLHANDO? VOLTEM ÀS SUAS PAPELADAS!" Ele bufou. "Tch. O que elas vêem? Caras Pornôs? Vadias." Eles chegaram em seu escritório. O professor pulou na cadeira."Feche a maldita porta." Ele resmungou enquanto acendia outro cigarro."Agora, o quê?"

Neji se situava entre Sasuke e Lee. "Os dois professores de Todai." Ele colocou na mesa duas fotografias coloridas de duas faces: Nobe, outro professor de História de Todai que foi morto há dois dias e o pai TenTen que se formou em Literatura.

"Oh, eles?" Pausa. "Bastardos estúpidos." Ele falou lentamente com um rolar de seus olhos. "Porra, eu disse-lhes para pararem. Mas olhe para eles, mortos como animais." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Pararem de quê?" Lee pediu.

"Eles eram amigos, os dois patetas. Eles estavam trabalhando juntos. Escrevendo um livro. Eu disse a eles, porra, não desperdiçem suas vidas. Vocês certamente vão ser mortos no final e eu estava malditamente certo ". Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Deus os matou."

Os três levantaram uma sobrancelha. "...O que quer dizer por: _Deus os matou."_Neji perguntou.

"O que eles pretendiam era escrever sobre Deus." Ele apertou seu nariz antes de continuar. "Bem... talvez sobre o que Deus tinha confiado a Pedro".

Neji olhou para Sasuke que disse. "A Igreja".

"Ya". Pausa. "A Igreja. Mãe Igreja ".

Lee levantou a cabeça. "O que tem isso?"

O professor cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, o cigarro pendurado entre os dentes. "Eles planejavam expor a Sociedade de Hysterion."

"...!"

Ele deu um sorriso torto. "Você não são amadores, não é? O olhar em seus rostos, é engraçado." Ele descruzou os braços. "Eles sabiam _o que_ a Sociedade de Hysterion é. Você sabe. As Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Eles _sabiam_. E Deus não gostou. Então, _tada!_". Ele deu de ombros e fez um movimento de corte em seu pescoço.

"Onde está o livro?" perguntou Neji.

"Você é burro? Eles estão mortos, garoto, não estão? Você não pode escrever um livro quando você está morto, não é?"

"Bundão". Sasuke resmungou.

O professor encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não sou. Eles são. A Sociedade de Hysterion não é algo para se mexer. São _especiais._ Eles são crianças de _Deus_. Mexa com a criança e o Santo Pai virá ao seu resgate. Mas, para arriscar a sua vida por uma tolice – porque você não está tão certo assim se o caralho desta sociedade fodida existe mesmo – é _estúpido_. Você lida com uma sombra. Ir contra uma sombra que tem uma ligação especial com a Mãe Igreja, você não têm nem a porra de uma chance. "

Sasuke não escolheu suas palavras. "Você odeia o Cristianismo?"

"Eu sou um acadêmico." Ele deu uma olhada em Sasuke. "E eu sou um japonês. Você é estúpido?"

A mandíbula de Sasuke rangeu.

O velho fez uma careta. "Você é assustador. Muito mau, você é tão bonito quanto uma menina..."

O rosto do Uchiha escureceu.

Lee concordou com entusiasmo. "Você está certo, professor! Uchiha-kun muito boni-"

"Idiota". Neji murmurou.

"...De qualquer maneira," Lee limpou a garganta, o suor caindo. "Eu apenas notei que... você fez soar como se..."

"Se a Igreja estivesse _diretamente _envolvida nisso." Sasuke disse, sem rodeios.

"Será que eu fiz isso?" ele disse em uma falsa surpresa.

Sasuke continuou no mesmo tom sarcástico: "Se isso for verdade, então foi Deus quem perpetuou os assassinatos nos últimos dez anos. Isso, foi Deus quem matou _meu _clã."

O professor levantou uma sobrancelha divertido.

"A maioria dos meus parentes morreram da mesma forma que seus colegas professores morreram. O homem morto no seminário. A freira estrangeira. Políticos. Empresários. Pianistas". Ele fez uma pausa. "É este o trabalho de Deus?"

Silêncio.

"Quem sabe?" O velho disse com um encolher de ombros. "Deve ser um diabo lindo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pupilas de ouro brilhavam no escuro, misturando-se com brilhos verdes. A sombra tirou a metade da máscara, mostrando apenas a metade do sorriso vibrante: sobrancelhas curvadas elegantemente finas, órbita ocular minúscula, covinha exagerada, bochecha vermelha e boca sorrindo.

_"Branca de Neve."_Uma voz suave disse.

Uma voz soluçando. "Por favor, _não_-"

Os olhos fecharam serenamente.

_"Morte"._

"TENHA MISERICÓRDIA!"

As pálpebras pesadas, com longos cílios, se abriram um pouco. Cílios velando os olhos ímpios.

"Você terá isso."

Silêncio.

"Descanse em paz."

_SLASH-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm".

Tayuya lançou um olhar de lado à máscara de palhaço rindo/chorando de Sakura. Uma incorporação da ironia: Felicidade. Solidão. Ódio. Amor. Era uma obra de arte assombrosa que exalava um sentimento de pavor.

_Mas o que mais me aterroriza são os olhos loucos dela..._

Mechas rosa se misturavam ao vermelho e preto da roupa se enrolando em torno das faces da máscara. Sakura levantou uma mão com a luva vermelha e puxou o capuz grande sobre sua cabeça.

"Oi".

Sakura piscou e olhou para Tayuya que usava uma máscara branca sorrindo com as bochechas vermelhas e os cílios baixos: Colombina. Sua Hécuba, uma espada longa com punho vermelho e fita de seda, estava por cima do ombro direito.

"Vamos."

"...Tudo bem." Sakura murmurou. Ela olhou para o cadáver a seus pés.

_"TENHA MISERICÓRDIA!"_

Os olhos verdes tornaram-se ouro.

_"Você terá isso."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dai-ei,

1:32:15.

Olhos verdes espiaram de um canto. Corredor deserto. O canto dos lábios se levantaram em um sorriso suave. Com um suspiro, Sakura entrou no corredor deserto, virando o rosto e olhando da esquerda para a direita. Relaxando os ombros tensos, ela se virou para a direita.

_Ah... sorte!_ Ela sorriu, alegre em sua paz. Ela cabulou Psicologia, a classe que ela dividia com Sasuke. Tanto quanto possível, ela queria alguma - não, não alguma - ela queria uma _distância muito grande_ desta pessoa. Ele era... desprezível! Beijá-la _daquele_ jeito e... e – ela corou quente. O corar até mesmo se espalhar até as orelhas dela. _Ele me assediou!_  
_  
Oh, sério?_

Ela sufocou a voz traidora. _Desapareça, você._

Fazendo beicinho, ela puxou para baixo a borda do seu chapéu preto sem abas até cobrir a franja e as sobrancelhas. Ela estava ocupada repreendendo-se por desfrutar do beijo dele (até mesmo o retribuiu) quando ela se virou em uma esquina e bateu em algo.

"O quê-"

"Yo".

Ela endureceu e olhou para cima com horror. Não era algo- _alguém_. Seu queixo caiu em descrédito enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. _Ah..._ por que ele tinha que olhar _assim_? E por que ela tinha que primeiramente perceber o quanto o lhar dele era delicioso?

Patético.

Ele olhava... de maneira fantasticamente sexy (com isso, ela corou mais). E ele estava apenas vestindo uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e calças jeans pretas. Os três primeiros botões estavam desabotoados, revelando sua clavícula e seu pescoço longo.

"O quê?"

Sakura se encolheu. Doce voz, tão baixa. Cabelos pretos e grossos em todo o seu ridículamente _belo_ (por que, _por que_tão bonito?) rosto, nuca e olhos.

Sasuke sorriu, empurrando as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

_E os seus olhos...!_

Ele deu um passo em sua direção. Sakura recuou rapidamente e virou-se para dar a volta, mas Sasuke antecipou o movimento. Ele agarrou seu braço e girou-a. Ela deu um gemido silencioso quando suas costas encostaram na parede.

"Fugindo?"

Sakura se encolheu e se esforçou.

"S-solte-me!" Ela congelou quando Sasuke segurou seu rosto. De olhos arregalados, ela olhou para seus olhos de obsidiana, cílios pretos e pesadas pálpebras faziam com que seus olhos parececem ainda mais escuros, mais profundos. _Meu coração... Eu estou ... Eu estou tremendo..._ - Ele aproximou mais o rosto, ela entrou em pânico. "Você está _me _enchendo!"

Sua expressão não mudou. Mas ele suspirou, como se ela fosse uma criança triste. "Acalme-se."

"Então... ahh..." Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, abrindo a boca. Seu polegar esfregava sua bochecha.

"Você está tremendo." Sasuke sussurrou, olhando para a boca dela quase em transe. Ele se lembrava de como ela tinha um sabor delicioso. Seu olhar foi até seus olhos arregalados. Tal inocência... ele rangeu os dentes, reprimindo sua vontade de beijar aquela boca e beber de sua doçura.

De maneira bruta.

Ele quase sorriu torto.

"...Você está me tocando." Ela disse em voz baixa, rangendo os dentes em nervosismo. Seu toque macio em seu rosto não estava ajudando em nada sua sanidade. Nem um pouco. Ele fez coisas piores, muito piores. Engolindo forte, ela baixou seus cílios e ergueu a mão, colocando-a sobre o peito dele para afastá-lo.

"Por favor... me deixe ir – Eu... eu-", ela fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio, a respiração mais difícil por causa da proximidade dele. A proximidade dele lembrou-a do primeiro beijo deles.

_Não. Não. Nããão-_

"Eu tenho uma aula e-"

"Não." Uchiha interrompeu em um tom baixo e áspero. Os olhos verdes se abriram com surpresa.

"... Deixe-me ir. Vou chegar atrasada e-"

Um lento… sedutor, malicioso, torto sorriso_. Oh, Deus._Tão escandalosamente sensual.

"Biologia não começa até as duas horas." Seus dedos grandes brincavam com o cabelo cor de rosa dela, seus olhos se encontraram com os lábios.

Sakura piscou. "O quê?"

Ele sorriu.

"Como... você poderia saber isso?" Seus ombros largos subiram em um encolher de ombros. Sakura olhou para ele em choque. "Você... você – olhou o meu arquivo pessoal, não é?"

Ele se aproximou mais, seu grande corpo cobrindo completamente o pequeno dela, a boca murmurando contra o chapéu que cobria a franja dela completamente. "Você está me evitando."

"..."

"... Cabulou a nossa classe, se escondendo..." a mão dele desceu para o pescoço dela, massageando sua pele macia, esfregando a clavícula exposta acima do colarinho aberto.

"...Eu lhe disse."

Sakura não estava se movendo, a respiração rápida e difícil.

"...Eu vou continuar te perseguindo. Eu vou te _encontrar_."

"...Sasuke-kun -"

Lentamente, ele voltou a olhar para seu rosto pálido. Sua mão subiu para acariciar seu rosto, seu polegar sobre o lábio inferior. Seu belo rosto escurecido, o queixo duro apertado enquanto esfregava os lábios dela lentamente.

"Você me odeia?"

A boca dela se abriu, a ponta de seu polegar deslizou dentro. Sasuke engoliu em seco, seus olhos nublando de desejo. Como... seria a sensação de deslizar para dentro e para fora da boca dela? Ele engoliu em seco novamente, outra ereção enlouquecedora crescente entre suas pernas.

"... Eu... não." Ela sussurrou suavemente. _Sim... você me faz fraca. Você me faz perder o controle. Minhas emoções estão em ruínas!_

Sasuke colocou a outra mão no ombro dela, apertando-a contra a parede.

"Não minta para mim."

"Sasuke-"

"Você me odeia?"

Ela olhou para cima. "Não... Eu não odeio-"

Sasuke a distraiu quando de repente ele apertou a boca na bochecha dela e sussurrou seu nome em voz áspera. "Sakura".

"Eu não odeio você...", ela murmurou. "Ódio é uma palavra forte-"

"Você está tremendo."

"Você está me tocando." Ela sussurrou tão baixinho que causou arrepios na espinha dele. Formigamentos deliciosos, imagens eróticas ... Sua ereção era dolorosa.

"...Você está me tocando! Isso me assusta porque-"

Ele a cortou com um beijo, forte, molhado e... delicioso. Sem fôlego. Com fome.

A mão no rosto dela deslizou para seu cabelo quando Sasuke inclinou a boca na dela e forçou-a a abrir a boca, mordendo o lábio dela. A menina engasgou, os olhos fecharam quando um calor – _ardente, abrasador... subjugador_– caiu sobre ela. Houve um doloroso aperto dentro dela, um choque de desejo fundido que convulsionou sua espinha.

Com um gemido suave, Sakura abriu a boca e Sasuke avidamente deslizou a sua língua para dentro. A boca dela era quente e quando a língua dela tocou a sua suavemente, Sasuke soltou um gemido que vibrou entre suas bocas fundidas. Ele a beijou com tanta paixão corporal que oprimiu Sakura. Boquiaberto, molhado... cheio de língua, forte e escandaloso. Luxúria anulou o medo dela quando ela correspondeu: ansiosamente, cegamente, molhado. O calor se formou dentro do estômago dela e viajou para baixo, entre as pernas, fazendo-a tremer as coxas.

As mãos dela – pequenas, com dedos magros e longos - subiram para o cabelo dele. Foi difícil – ele era alto e Sasuke estava encantado com sua boca, ferozmente. Seus dedos se agarraram ao seu longo cabelo de seda, segurando nos fios espessos como se ela estivesse tentando agarrar um pedaço de sua sanidade e moral.

A língua de Sasuke deu um golpe duro sobre os dentes superiores quando ele abriu os olhos nublados de luxúria. Ele continuou pilhando a boca dela, observando-a sob seus cílios, as mãos indo até a cintura estreita, no cós da saia. Ela deu um gemido suave e inocente e Sasuke sentiu suas entranhas torcerem e apertarem.

_Eu não posso parar._

Seu gosto, seu cheiro, a sensação dela... ela estava em _todo lugar_. E ela tornou-se _tudo._

Ainda beijando-a (ela estava choramingando com a falta de ar), Sasuke arrastou-a para dentro de uma sala ao lado deles, uma sala de arte com telas e bustos. Desta vez, Sakura estava com as mãos na parte de trás da cabeça dele, enterrando as unhas em seu cabelo. Era escuro, mas Sasuke a manobrou dentro da sala até que eles se encontraram em uma mesa com pincéis e documentos. Resmungando, ele ergueu Sakura sobre isto. Os lábios deles se desconectaram - Sakura ofegava baixinho, os olhos atordoados e as pálpebras pesadas, Sasuke a olhava de forma predatória. Ele pegou o chapéu dela e retirou-o, jogando-o de lado. Imediatamente, os dedos dele enterraram-se no cabelo dela, esfregando o couro cabeludo, esfregando os cabelos entre os dedos.

"Sasuke-"

Aquela voz. Ela encheu a cabeça dele e lhe fez ter tonturas. A sensação era como ter um orgasmo violento e ao mesmo tempo, cair em um sono pacífico e profundo.

Isso doía. Dolorosamente, deliciosamente.

Ela ia protestar mais uma vez, ele tinha certeza, então ele a beijou de novo, enchendo a boca dela com a sua língua. Sakura estava sendo drogada com a sensação de queimação da língua dele dentro da sua boca. Era como um afrodisíaco para ela. Ela se perguntou... pode uma mulher ter um orgasmo apenas com deliciosos beijos molhados?

Ela estremeceu. Ele estava tocando seu estômago sob a blusa.

Sua boca deixou a dela, beijando-lhe o queixo e, eventualmente, Sasuke estava chupando seu pescoço. _Foda-se_. Ela era tão_ comestível_que ele mastigou sua carne. Ele cantarolava quando sua língua varreu-lhe o pulso, sugado com os dentes e deslizando mais para baixo, para beliscar a sua clavícula.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Uma mão agarrou o quadril dela.

"... P-pare..."

Sasuke voltou a beijar seus lábios. Suas mãos começaram a desabotoar a blusa dela.

"Pare... por favor-", ela sussurrou contra a língua dele.

"Sakura...", ele rosnou com fome, o lábio entre os dentes.

"Pare... p-pare..."

Ele fez, com a boca na bochecha dela.

"Sakura..."

"... Você é..." _Incrível? _Sakura balançou a cabeça mentalmente. "...Pare-"

Ele colocou seu rosto no dela. A ação a fez tremer. Deliciosamente. Ele tocou em algo dentro dela, a fez de repente cansada de sua vida, a fez suave, a fez desejar uma vida normal, a fez querer ser alguém melhor, alguém... normal.  
_  
NÃO. Eu não estou... atraída, eu estou?_

Parecia... isso não era só atração, não é? Ela balançou a cabeça como se para limpar seus pensamentos. _Eu não preciso disso... eu... eu não preciso dele!_Mordendo o lábio inchado, ela empurrou a mão dele.

"Sakura-"

De olhos fechados, ela disse. "Não chegue perto, você é-"

"... Não pode controlar o calor, não é...?" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz baixa e suave. Sakura enrijeceu, tremendo quando seus olhos se abriram. "Você está se afogando."

Sakura rangeu os dentes. _Ele está certo... Eu estou me afogando... Eu estou afundando..._ A mão dele acariciava a carne acima do osso do seu quadril. _Ele esta muito... perto. Eu estou ... Eu-_

"Sakura". A boca dele permanecia no canto dos lábios dela. "... Você gosta disso, né?"

Ela engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio. _Não... Não... Não seja estúpida! Ele está seduzindo você...!_ Ela fechou os olhos, tentando regular sua respiração. _Estar perto dele... é inebriante... eu me sinto tão alta – como se estivesse drogada... ele é como morfina no meu sistema...  
_  
"Você é forte."

"... Eu não vou... ser enganada." Sakura disse com voz trêmula. "... Você é apenas um cara excitado e-"

Ele deu uma risada escura. Um falso? Provavelmente. Ela o sentia sorrir o sorriso torcido, arrogante.

"Exitado, hein?" Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele lhe deu um beijo molhado e longo, a língua dele empurrando repetidamente dentro e fora da boca dela. Sasuke se afastou, passando a língua sobre seu lábio superior antes de sugar o lábio inferior. Sakura observou-o enquanto isto acontecia com os olhos arregalados com a grosseria dele.

"O que eu sinto...", ele sussurrou em um tom baixo - duro, áspero, como se em dor - isso a fez tremer. "... Está além do nível de tesão."

Sakura corou furiosamente, fazendo uma careta. O Uchiha sorriu antes de se afastar "... Seja grata, eu só lhe dei uma marca de dentes."

Aturdida, Sakura se endireitou. "Você... Eu..." Uma mão pálida tocou seu queixo, descendo para seu pescoço. Tremendo, ela golpeou a mão dele. "Deixe-me sozinha! Aborreça outra pessoa!Não eu! Você é ... você é como um cão vadio do qual não posso me livrar!"

Silêncio.

"Eu... eu-" Ela mordeu sua língua. "Sasuke-kun... eu... -"

"...Que lamentável." Ele disse sem rodeios. Ele parou de arrastar o seu dedo, embolsando a mão. "Me comparar a um cão..."

"Sinto muito..." Sua voz era tão pequena, tão cansada. "Eu não quis dizer-"

"Foda-se".

Sakura estremeceu e olhou para cima. Sasuke virou-se antes que ela pudesse ver a expressão dele, se aproximando da porta que estava entreaberta. Ele esperou que ela tentasse impedi-lo. Oh, Deus. Basta fazê-la chamá-lo novamente e ele iria voltar, ele iria beijá-la novamente, tocá-la novamente, fazê-la molhada, fazê-la gemer, levá-la, tomá-la, fodê-la.

Mas ela não o fez.

_Oh, que porra._

Que confusão do caralho. A menina tinha se tornado uma obsessão doentia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Quanto tempo você vai se fingir de morto?"

Olhos cansados se abriram bem devagar.

Era nebuloso, os objetos estavam borrados e parecia que o mundo estava girando. Seus membros estavam pesados como suas pálpebras. Lentamente, fracamente, ele levantou a cabeça. Longos cabelos negros, rosto pálido, sorriso de cobra, assim como os olhos, onde sua visão se encontrava embaçada pelo cansado. No entanto, ele sabia que conhecia o sorriso. Aquele sorriso suave, _inocente_...

"Dói, pai? ... Aquela voz, melodiosa, curiosa – _sempre curiosa,_sempre fazendo perguntas, sempre à procura de respostas.

"A medicina machuca?"

Ele sentiu uma alfinetada em seu antebraço. Seus olhos rolaram para a parte de trás da cabeça.

"...Dói, não é?"

Ele permaneceu quieto. Ele não lhe daria aquela satisfação. Este homem, depois de tudo, gostava da dor. Ele sabia disso como a palma da sua mão. Ele sabia disso pelos vasos sanguíneos do pescoço dele. Ele era...

..._Sua _mãe.

"Pai... pai..."

_...Que estais no céu._

Ele tentou abrir os olhos. A luz era muito brilhante, assim, ele permaneceu no escuro, mas seus sentidos estavam alertas e vivos. Um som de alguém caminhando em direção a ele, então a mão em sua bochecha: "Pai..."

_Santificado seja o teu nome._

De repente, a mão empurrou a cabeça dele para trás asperamente. "Abra seus olhos."

Ele o fez.

_Orochimaru._

"Olha, pai Sarutobi." Ele estava segurando uma fotografia colorida. "Ela gostaria muito de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Ela adora sacerdotes... mas a educação dela é muito mais importante do que suas fixações por sacerdotes. Por isso, eu trouxe uma foto. Olhe para ela."

Uma moça, com não mais de 13 anos, sorria para ele na foto. Não chamativa. Mas rosto tão bonito, um sorriso bonito.

"Eu a amo muito afetuosamente... esta linda criança. Como você, eu amei uma pessoa – alguém não relacionado com o sangue – _tanto_ que _doía_. Eu a amava tanto que eu queria que _ela_morresse por isto."

"... O-Orochimaru ... s-seu... tolo..." sua voz estava tensa.

Orochimaru libertou a face dele e riu suavemente. "Sim. Eu sou um tolo. Eu sempre acreditei que eu nunca poderia amar alguém, mas eu amo minha criança tão profundamente que eu _morreria por isso._ Eu mataria por isto. Eu vou… _a matar_ por isto."

"Você está cego com s-sua... fome de poder... você até mesmo deseja o... poder de Deus." Sarutobi disse, tentando em vão denotar convicção.

Orochimaru deu de ombros, sentado na frente do velho. "Não é irônico? Uma criança odiada por sua mãe... uma criança que matou a mãe porque ela amava muito sua mãe."

Sarutobi pareceu surpreso.

"... Sim, sim. Uma criança que matou a própria mãe por causa daquela tal coisa chamada amor. Você vê? Ela amou a mãe tanto que ela a matou por isto. Uma criança criada a partir do pecado... para zombar de Deus, para desafiar a Deus, criada contra Deus... é o objeto que exerce seu poder mais sagrado. Que enredo perfeito, não é? " Orochimaru se inclinou para frente – os olhos brilhando – prendendo os olhos e encantado a alma do Sarutobi. "Todo mundo a odiava. Até mesmo Deus. Mesmo sua doce, doce mãe... Mas eu a amo, pai. Eu a _amo_."

_... O teu reino._

"... Você não faz."

Um sorriso, suave e macio.

"Oh. Isso dói."

"... Você não é capaz de _amar."_

"... Agora, isso é algo realmente doloroso. E eu realmente vou chorar."

Sarutobi pressionou seus molares juntos.

"Mas antes disso, vamos discutir algo agradável. Pai, você alguma vez desejou saber o que aconteceria se eu cortasse a face dela no meio e olhasse dentro dos olhos dourados dela? Se eu cortasse ela no meio, poderia ver Deus dentro dela?" O canto da boca dele se ergueu, os olhos escondidos por seus cílios pretos. Havia um brilho sob seus cílios, um lampejo que Sarutobi não conseguiu decifrar. Ele cruzou as pernas, levantando imagem de Sakura para cobrir a metade de seu rosto.

Seu olho descoberto brilhou pela expressão do Sarutobi. "Isso assusta você. Faz-me estremecer de antecipação. Imaginando que isso não poderia simplesmente satisfazer-me." Ele se inclinou para trás, olhando para a fotografia. "Mas eu amo a minha criança. Me faria chorar se aquela bonita face estivesse cortada. É por isso que eu precisei de você, pai. Você me contará o que eu quero saber, em vez de cortar a face atraente dela no meio".

Sarutobi baixou o olhar. As linhas em seu rosto tornaram-se pronunciadas, o fazendo parecer dez anos mais velho."Você não tem idéia das repercussões que podem surgir da sua obsessão afilhado".

"Repercussões? Oh, pai, eu só me preocupo com o presente."

_Seja feita a tua vontade._

O velho padre olhou para ele atravéz de seus finos cílios. "... Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma."

Orochimaru sorriu amplamente. "Por que, graças a você, pai. Isso significa que você vai me perdoar? E o... resto de nós, certo?" Ele se levantou, colocou as mãos dentro de seus bolsos e sorriu para o velho.

_Assim na terra como no céu._

"Se esse é o caso … por que nós não temos uma reunião? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rolando para baixo._

O LCD deu um número.

_Sasuke..._

Sakura esperou, sentada em um banco fora da universidade. Ela olhou intensamente para o LCD, os dentes mastigando o lábio inferior inchado, um sinal de sua apreensão. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela fechou o celular e segurou-o firmemente em uma mão, olhando ao redor. Depois de dez segundos, ela abriu-o, rolou para baixo e-

Um número apareceu.

_Chamar?_

"Sasuke-kun...", ela mordeu o lábio. _Faça isso!_

Seu polegar se moveu-

_Pssstttt!_

Ela olhou para cima, um CLS vermelho estacionou na frente dela. _Grande... momento, Kimimaro-kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

11:59:52

Desviar do cão.

Chapeleiro Maluco rangeu os dentes furioso, tentando –_ muito _mesmo – controlar seu temperamento.

Desviar do cão. _Desviar do cão. DESVIAR-_

Estalo.

11:59:53

Um furioso recuo, então um grito violento saiu da boca da vítima, que ele abafou com a mão enluvada quando a kunai escavou a artéria carótida da vítima. Sangue estourou, inundando todo o chão. O líquido espesso espirrou, manchando o terno Armani caro e a luva do assassino.

11:59:54

Arganaz levantou uma sobrancelha por trás de sua máscara. _Baque._O corpo caiu em uma pilha desossada. Arganaz piscou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ele foi saudado com um grunhido.

"Isso foi sujo."

11:59:55

Sua observação encontrou um grunhido. Arganaz olhou para o cadáver, uma kunai enfiada na sua artéria carótida. A lâmina foi enterrada até o cabo. "Se você está irritado, não desconte nas suas presas."

A máscara, com desenhos vermelhos indecifráveis e complicados, olhou para ele. "Que porra é essa?"

"Você faz muito sangue." Arganaz destacou defensivamente. É verdade, o sangue estava se espalhando por todo o tapete caro. Lagarta apareceu, vindo da biblioteca, seguido por Lebre de Março, cada um usando máscaras.

11:59:56

"Alguém bateu o computador." Lagarta disse.

Lebre de Março choramingou. "Aggghhh! Gomen-"

"Cale a boca." Lagarta disparou.

"Vamos." Os três se voltaram para a voz fria. Eles assistiram o Chapeleiro Maluco embainhar sua katana em seu coldre preso ao quadril. Silenciosamente, o assassino caminhou na direção da janela, balançando o coldre atrás de sua cintura. Graciosamente, Chapeleiro Maluco saltou da janela.

Lagrata virou-se para o tapete. "Isso é uma bagunça."

11:59:57

Arganaz bocejou. "Hai, hai. Ele é problemático." Desconfortavelmente, ele deu uma olhada no cadáver. "Vamos deixar..."

Lebre de Março abaixou-se para examinar o rosto do cadáver. "Que sangrento-" ele parou.

11:59:58

"Do you know the muffin man?

Muffin man,

Muffin man…"

_(N/T: Música infantil americana.)_

O loiro se endireitou. A porta se abriu. Contra a luz, uma menina estava na porta.

11:59:59

"Do you know the Muffin Man who lives in Drury Lane?" O canto parou. "Papai? Eu não consigo dormir..."

Eles endureceram. A menina olhou para suas alturas elevadas. "Quem é você?" A escuridão escondia suas máscaras. Ela caminhou mais para dentro da sala até seus pés descalços tocaram em algo molhado. Ela olhou para baixo. Grossas manchas de sangue. Eles viram seus olhos se arregalarem, em seguida, aqueles grandes olhos viajaram para cima até que ela conheceu o olhar sem vida de seu papai.

"...Papai?"

_...O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje._

"PAPAAAAAIIIIII!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

12:00:00

Em algum lugar, um sino começou a ressoar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do lado de fora, o Chapeleiro Maluco endureceu ouvindo o grito. Ele olhou para a janela de onde veio.

"Papai! PAIZINHO! NÃÃÃÃOOOO-"

_... E perdoa-nos-_

Três borrões saltaram pela janela, aterrissando silenciosamente na frente dele.

"O que foi isso?" exigiu o Chapeleiro Maluco.

"Vamos!" Lagarta ordenou, correndo na direção em que ele deixou um sedan branco de placa em branco. Os outros três relutantemente o seguiram.

"PAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

_... As nossas ofensas._

Dentro do carro, o Chapeleiro Maluco pressionou uma mão em sua boca.

_Otou-san! OTOU-SAN! OTOU-SAN!_

SASUKE!

"... Você está-" Lebre de Março começou, tentando tocá-lo.

"Não me toque". Ele rosnou, os olhos escuros olhando para as órbitas azuis do Lebre de Março com tal ódio que Lebre de Março recuou. As imagens passaram diante dos olhos dele brutalmente, sem piedade. Imparáveis.

O rosto sereno do pai.

Os lábios roxos do pai.

As palmas das mãos do pai pregadas na parede.

O coração do pai ... _ONDE ESTAVA O SEU CORAÇÃO!_

Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio até sangrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Assim como nós perdoamos a quem nos têm ofendido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"PAAAAPAAAAIIIII__"_

Sasuke sentou-se com um choque, ofegante e suando. Ele olhou ao redor, seus olhos piscando enquanto ele ofegava.

Ele cerrou os punhos. "Porra". Irado, ele chutou as cobertas de lado e saiu da cama. Nu, ele foi em direção à sua cozinha, acedendo as luzes quando passava por cada cômodo. Sua suíte, que era em um andar muito alto, ganhava vida. Pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e abriu. Ele tomou goles enquanto caminhava para sua varanda, abrindo a porta de vidro. O vento soprava fortemente para dentro, esfriando o seu corpo nu. O jovem não tremeu pelo ataque do vento frio. Ele continuou a beber da lata, esvaziou-a e esmagou-a sem esforço.

_"Você está determinado? Você está disposto a percorrer o caminho da carnificina?"_

_"Suas vítimas têm famílias, amigos e amantes."_

_"Independentemente de suas impurezas..."_

_"... Alguém vai chorar por eles."_

Silêncio.

Então, o som de vidro quebrando.

E gotas de sangue caindo no chão.

Sua mão deixou cair a lata de cerveja esmagada, que bateu no chão com um tinido alto.

_Mas meu pai..._Ele retirou sua mão da lâmina de vidro quebrado.

_...E não nos deixeis cair em tentação._

Ele não sabia, mas ele estava tremendo.

Suas mãos. Seus joelhos. Seu corpo.

(-sons e imagens, borrões e sons estáticos... então-)

_Um grito... __I-Itachi?_

_"OKA-SAN!"_ (Barulho de passos- _tak, tak, tak)_ _"OKA-SAAAAAAN!"_

(Barulho de passos- _tak, tak, tak)_

_"NÃO!"_

(Silêncio)

_Ele olhou para cima. E congelou._

(-imagem desbotada)

Ele balançou. Seu corpo forte e nu balançou. E não era por causa do frio.

_"O... ka... san...?" _Uma pequena voz esganiçada.

Uma voz de menina: _"PAPAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"_

_...Mas livrai-nos do mal._

"... Eles eram diferentes." Ele sussurrou, tremendo, suando, sangrando. _Oka-san não chorou por Otou-san._Com a mão sangrando, ele agarrou seu cabelo. Seu olho esquerdo girou em vermelho brilhante com vírgulas e linhas e algo mais.

_Ela se matou por ele!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_... Amém.  
_

* * *

_x.x_

_Então gente, eu recebi um review muito __desagradável __no ultimo capitulo de "Branca de Neve" que postei. A pessoa nem ao menos teve a coragem de se identificar, mas tudo bem. Acho que esta pessoa não tem incomodado só a mim não é? _

_Bem, __a esta pessoa,__só um recado__: "__Eu não ligo para o que você acha ou deixa de achar. Eu faço meu trabalho do jeito que eu achar melhor e com todo carinho. Gosto do que faço.. Tem pessoas que gostam do meu trabalh estas pessoas que eu devo minha consideração, não a alguém que nem a coragem que entrar no seu login para poder expressar sua "opinião" tem. Eu agradeço e gosto de críticas __**construtivas**__. Quem quer apenas desmerecer meu esforço, eu dispenso certo? Obrigada"._

_Há todos os que acompanham "Branca de Neve" eu agradeço muito a paciência, o carinho e o interesse. Traduzir é um processo lento, muitas vezes toma bastante tempo, mas fico feliz em poder oferecer a vocês a chance de conhecer tão belas histórias._

_Ps: Se houver algum erro, me desculpem e peço que me alertem, o capítulo é grande e eu não pude revisar tanto quanto queria. Obrigada._

_Abraços_

_Azami-san_


	8. Chopin

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por: **Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:**Azami-san**

Titulo Original: **Schneewittchen****(Branca de Neve)**

**Prólogo:**UA / Ele não acredita que a Alice e o Chapeleiro Maluco estão loucamente apaixonados. Mas então ele a conhece. E, desesperadamente, ele quer um final feliz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**N/T: Então pessoal, tem**__** algumas informações sobre assuntos apresentados neste capítulo que eu acho que ajudaria vocês a entender melhor se vocês conhecessem antes. Espero ajudar.**_

**1-** **Ninja-tō** (espada ninja) é uma espada de um só fio e de cerca de 65 cm de lâmina. Ela é a espada mais comum e de maior reputação que um ninja pode carregar. A ninja-to é diferente de uma katana, pois a katana possui uma leve curvatura e ponta semi-curva e é muito bem afiada, enquanto a ninja-to é totalmente reta e não tão afiada.

**2 -****"**_**Ode to Joy" **__– Hino à Alegria _– é um famoso excerto da 9ª Sinfonia de Beethoven, que eu achei maravilhosa. É uma peça que que vai almentando o tom com o decorrer de sua execução, assim como citado no texto. _**"Fantaisie-Impromptu in C# m, Op.66**__**"**_**,** é uma composição para solo de piano e uma das peças mais conhecidas de Chopin. É uma peça realmente linda, sou apaixonada por solos de piano e Chopin é um mestre.

**3-** **As citações** **em alemão** fazem parte, respectivamente, das músicas - _Komm Süsser Tod_ - de J. S. Bach, um alemão. E da já citada composição _Hino à Alegria_, que é o nome do poema cantado no quarto movimento da 9.ª Sinfonia de Beethoven. Beethoven compôs este texto em 1823, inspirado no poema "Ode à Alegria", de Schiller, escrito em 1785.

**4-** **As citações seguintes** são provérbios americanos famosos e fazem parte de algumas músicas. O primeiro_: __"Se desejos fossem cavalos, então os mendigos montariam"_ normalmente é usado para sugerir que é inútil apenas desejar e que os melhores resultados serão alcançados através da ação.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"De qualquer forma eu nunca mais irei lá de novo!" Disse Alice, enquanto saía._ "_Essa é a festa do chá mais estúpida que eu já fui em toda a minha vida!_

* * *

_Fantaisie-Impromptu in C# m, Op.66_.

por

**Chopin.**

_-._ 8 _-_

"Ya Sei", Sakon começou, bocejando. "Ya tenho o mau hábito de sair pela porta da frente." Ele levantou um revólver e disparou. Um homem de terno preto – um agente de segurança, entrou em colapso, um buraco de bala entre as sobrancelhas. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para seu companheiro, que, vestido em um macacão vermelho e com uma máscara de duas faces de palhaço – metade rindo, metade chorando – encolheu os ombros, girou uma faca e jogou quase preguiçosamente. Ela atingiu seu alvo, bem na testa. Um corpo desmoronou. O palhaço se abaixou e puxou a faca.

"Eu não consigo encontrar uma janela aberta".

Sakon riu. Ele observava as portas da frente abertas. Imediatamente, um holofote acertou neles e alguém gritou. "Parados!"

Por trás das máscaras, eles piscaram.

"Oh". _Polícia Metropolitana de Tóquio?_ Sakura pensou.

"Ha! Eles são rápidos!" Sakon riu, enquanto alcançava atrás de sua cintura para pegar sua ninja-to. "Isso será divertido. Você se importa de abrir caminho para mim, gracinha?" Seu companheiro se virou para ele e deu de ombros, um gesto que significava _tudo bem, eu vou._ "Mas hey, deixe-me ter algum divertimento! Vou ficar aqui e jogar. Perdi minha prática de tiro."

Sakura olhou através do pátio cheio de carros de polícia e policiais com coletes, capacetes e fuzis.

"Larguem as armas e cooperem." Um policial encarregado gritou sobre as cabeças dos outros policiais. Os dois assassinos permaneceram imóveis. Em poucos batimentos cardíacos, o de macacão vermelho tinha desenhado uma katana que brilhava. "Eu disse, SOLTEM SUAS ARMAS E-" aconteceu em um flash de luz. Poucos momentos antes, a figura vermelha estava do outro lado do pátio, imóvel. Momentos, não – _segundos_ mais tarde, estava na frente dele. _Se movendo._ Como líquido. A katana estava acima de sua cabeça encapuzada e brilhava – _isto... isto era...branco_ – o pensamento foi registrado no mesmo momento em que sua cabeça estava no chão. O momento pareceu congelar, e depois... Havia um jato de líquido vermelho, atirando-se de uma cabeça cortada como um gêiser vermelho em miniatura. Imediatamente, o tumulto quebrou e, em pânico, os policiais começaram a atirar em frenesi.

Sakura saltou e desviou com fluidez. Enquanto ela manobrava no ar, ela adquiriu uma arma e atirou com uma precisão incrível. Mesmo em uma situação de turbulência como essa, ela manteve precisão e calma. Na varanda, Sakon começou sua "prática de tiro". Sakura aterrissou silenciosamente atrás de um carro da polícia. Com sua katana, quase que mecanicamente, ela cortou os oficiais que atiravam nela ao mesmo tempo em que disparava sua Swiss & Wesson modelo 29. Ela moveu-se novamente, sua velocidade inacreditável. Velocidade e reflexos misteriosos eram duas das suas muitas habilidades. Ela era altamente capaz de mover-se com as sombras, movendo-se com tal velocidade que, mesmo à _luz do dia, _ela era invisível.

"Droga, droga, _droga!_ Organizem-se, tolos! Droga... _porra de acrobata!"_ Um policial deu a volta, seguindo a figura de macacão vermelho. "...Que porra é essa? O que _você_ é_,_ um macaco?"

Sakura girou e caiu sobre o capô de um carro, a katana esticada e apontando para a frente com o cano do revólver que estava em cima da lâmina. O policial olhou para cima, hipnotizado. _Um palhaço... um chorando –_ o capuz voou para o lado, uma mecha de cabelo caiu da máscara. _Eh?_ _Que diabo!_ _É uma-_

O assassino disparou.

..._Menina._

A bala se enterrou no meio da testa.

Sakura olhou enquanto uma mecha de cabelo rosa voava na frente dos olhos mágicos.. _Devo limpar essa bagunça._ Ela abaixou e fez um levantamento. _Mais de vinte policiais estão vivos._ _Nós temos que fazer isso rápido._ Ela se preparava para saltar, enquanto abaixava a lâmina e se assegurava de que o revólver estava carregado. Empregando artes marciais e tiros rápidos, ela "limpou" tudo rapidamente, sem qualquer ajuda de Sakon (que levantou sua máscara e estava fumando calmamente sentando nos degraus da varanda). Ela fez um trabalho rápido de cabeças de gravação, chutes e golpes no pescoço, certificando-se que nenhum testemunha sobrevivesse.

"Na! Que nojo!" Sakon gritou da varanda. No momento em que ela terminou, o pátio era um poço de carne humana desfiada em pedaços e poças de sangue. Sakura ficou no centro dos corpos, suas luvas estavam encharcadas de sangue, assim como sua katana e revólver. A frente de seu macacão também estava encharcada de sangue.

"... O-que... são... v-" Uma voz fraca pediu. Aparentemente, um sobreviveu, mas um braço foi cortado. Ele estava empurrando a si mesmo com o outro braço, tentando olhar para o rosto dela. A máscara olhou para ele, sombreado pelo capuz. "..._Seu monstro."_ Sakura não se contraiu. Ela levantou o revólver, a ponta do cano descansando na testa do homem. Sakon olhava com um risinho.

"Bang". Ele cantarolou.

Houve um tiro e o homem caiu no pé de Sakura.

_Heh._ Sakon sorriu, _seu rosto bonito desmente sua natureza violenta._ _Porra de reflexos fenomenais._ _Você tem um rosto de mulher e um corpo de mulher, mas ainda sim você golpeia como uma cobra, com sua linda, linda face._

"O que você está esperando? Eu abri um caminho para você." Sakura disse, olhando para ele. Ela alcançou a bainha de trás de sua cintura estreita. Sakon riu e ficou de pé. "Eu tenho uma outra missão. Temos que ir."

"Obrigado por seu trabalho duro, gracinha!" Ele sorriu para ela e desfilaram na direção onde sua Yamaha estava esperando.

_._

_._

_._

Em algum lugar em uma área isolada fora da cidade, dois antigos aliados se aproximaram de um prédio abandonado que, sob o luar, Tsunade havia reconhecido como uma igreja. Ela olhou em volta, sua expressão cética. "O que é esse lugar assustador, Jiraiya?"

O homem de cabelos brancos encolheu os ombros, franzindo a testa. "Eu não tenho certeza, mas..." Ele verificou um pedaço de papel. "Eu tenho certeza do endereço."

Olhos castanhos se estreitaram. "Você tem certeza disso?"

Jiraiya fez uma careta. "Claro que eu tenho. O local não é muito, mas estamos no lugar correto."

"Tem certeza que isso não é uma brincadeira?" Tsunade carregou a arma. Ela olhou para o relógio. É _11:32. Poucos minutos antes da meia-noite,_ ela pensou, olhando para a lua cheia.

"Gah! Meus sentidos aguçados estão formigando! Meus palpites são os melhores." Ele disse presunçosamente.

Uma sobrancelha loira subiu com desdém. "Eu discordo".

"Por que_ você-"_

Um piano começou a tocar. Lentamente, suavemente... e silenciosamente. Eles tensionaram-se, um calafrio correndo por suas espinhas quando arrepios apareceram em suas peles. Eles trocaram olhares estreitos. A melodia provinha da igreja abandonada. Eles olharam para ela, observando sua aparência miserável. Ela tinha uma atmosfera assustadora e misteriosa e sob o luar brilhante e nuvens maciças que pareciam negras, parecia fantasmagórica, se não mística. A música fez a atmosfera ainda mais sinistra.

"Isto é..." Tsunade começou em voz baixa, mas firme. "..._Ode To Joy"._ Jiraiya terminou. A mulher ao lado dele confirmou com a cabeça.

"... A favorita do Sarutobi-sama, não é?" Acrescentou Tsunade calmamente. A ansiedade fez com que ela checasse duas vezes se a Glock dela estava carregada.

"Vamos." Jiraiya disse. Em passos silenciosos, eles foram para dentro da igreja abandonada. Dentro, estava frio e úmido. A igreja tinha um teto alto, vidros coloridos extensos, janelas e arcos que lembravam os da arquitetura gótica. Os bancos de madeira estavam em linhas perfeitas, mas alguns estavam em ruínas. O piso era decrépito, quase como um solo de aparência suja. Tsunade olhou mais à frente, apertando os olhos. Então, sua expressão mudou e... ela engasgou. Alarmado, Jiraiya se virou para ela conferindo as aberturas entre o bancos, os olhos afiados. Ela estava boquiaberta e na luz escura que provida da lua cheia pelas janelas de vidro colorido quebradas, ele viu-a pálida. Como papel.

"Oi, o que é-

Um flash de dor cruzou os olhos dela e Jiraiya não conseguia entender o porquê. Mas a ansiedade disparou e ele não gostou da sensação. Ele ainda tremia e mais arrepios irromperam em sua pele. Este sentimento... de estar sendo observado, de ser satirizado, de ser-

_"Pai...!"_

A música que eles apenas notaram, estava subindo mais alto, cada vez mais alto. Ela camuflou o ofegar dela, mas os ouvidos treinados Jiraiya captaram o som. De olhos arregalados, ele virou o rosto em direção ao altar e ele sentiu o estômago encolher antes de cair.

_O que no porra Mundo-_

Debaixo da cúpula de vidro colorido quebrada, em frente ao altar, estava Sarutobi: de joelhos, sentado sobre as pernas e as mãos atrás dele. Ele parecia ileso, mas havia algo de errado com sua postura e havia pequenas manchas escuras na frente de sua batina.

_Oh meu Deus... Saru-_

A música enchia a igreja, severamente, assustadoramente, em torno deles, como o próprio ar. Estava em seu _movimento_ mais famoso. Elevando-se, elevando-se, _ensurdecedora, _bem alto... bem alto... como um gongo, batendo – e ele percebeu ... que seus joelhos começaram a tremer. Seus dedos estavam frios ao redor da Glock. Ele estava tremendo, seu batimento cardíaco estava acelerado, e sua respiração era curta...

Fodendo de tão curta, ele estava tão fodidamente nervoso.

Porque no seu olho interior, o maestro da sinfonia era o próprio diabo.

Tsunade fez um movimento, mas antes que ela pudesse dar um passo adiante, Jiraiya tinha agarrado seu braço em um aperto forte. Ela não recuou, mas ela olhou para ele, espantada. Ele sabia que ela estava horrorizada, desesperada mesmo. O sacerdote era como um avô para ela. "Deve ser uma armadilha." Ele disse a ela em um tom firme.

Ela lutou, Jiraiya teve de reforçar seu aperto. A mulher possuía uma força incomum. "Armadilha ou não," chiou Tsunade. "É _ele!_ É o pai e-"

"Tsunade-"

A _Nona Sinfonia_ parou abruptamente. Um silêncio estranho se seguiu. Eles se enrijeceu e olharam em volta, ansiosos. E, em seguida, o silêncio foi substituído por-

Jiraiya piscou, virando a cabeça ao ouvir gesto. A nova música era estranhamente familiar. "É... Chopin?" Ele endureceu novamente, desta vez, sua coluna estava quase rígida, tomada por um arrepio nojento que ele reconheceu como _medo –_ ele tentou_ se convencer – não, não, não,_ mas ele sabia qual era a peça. Que era _Chopin._

_Isto é..._ Tsunade olhou em volta, franzindo a testa. Ela olhou para Jiraiya que tinha uma expressão atordoada (embora ela tivesse certeza que ele estava tentando esconder essa expressão).

Cerrando os dentes, Tsunade começou, "Jiraiya... isto é _Fantaisie-Impromptu em C # m, Op.66"._ Ela engoliu em seco e depois observou a expressão dele. Eles ouviram e seguraram o fôlego, tentando bloquear o som porque ouvir isso os fazia lembrar _dele._ A _única _pessoa que podia tocar Chopin melhor do que ninguém.

_Eu odeio essa música._ Jiraiya pensou, fazendo uma careta. Mas ele não negava que era bela, no entanto, devido a circunstâncias... Ele aprendeu a odiá-la: a música simboliza _essa_ pessoa. Agastado, o controle dele sobre Tsunade afrouxou. A mulher agarrou sua chance e torceu seu braço, ela escapou de sua mão e fez um caminho em direção ao velho sacerdote.

Jiraiya empurrou. _O que – "Oi, pare!"_ Ele tentou correr atrás dela, mas um estrondo alto parou-o. Ele olhou para cima e amaldiçoou. _PORRA!_

Rachaduras aranhosas apareceram, se espalhando e se aprofundado. Eventualmente, o teto desabou. Tsunade gritou.

"MERDA!"

E Jiraiya correu.

O teto caiu em pedaços enormes. Janelas estilhaçaram-se e caíram como geleiras. Paredes partiram com altos ruídos que abalaram a terra. No fundo, o piano continuou a tocar, sem se importar com a destruição. De repente, tudo ficou quieto, exceto o piano. Pequenos detritos continuaram a cair, pó polvilhado e mais luar entraram na igreja. A cúpula de vidro colorido esburacado permaneceu intacta, assim como o resto do altar.

Tsunade piscou com dificuldade. Um fio grosso de sangue estava escorrendo em seu olho esquerdo. Ela estava deitada de lado e suas pernas abaixo dela estavam um emaranhado.

"Você, sua estúpida... bruxa."

Ela olhou para cima, com os olhos arregalados. "...Ji... Jiraiya!"

"Que seja." Ele estalou. Um grande painel de concreto estava em suas costas. Rangendo os dentes, ele empurrou o bloco de concreto. "Droga. Você se machucou?"

Tsunade limpou o sangue de seu rosto e olhos. "Eu estou bem."

"Se você esta tão saudável, então não faça nada de estúpido!" O policial retrucou e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. Uma pilha de escombros os separava de Sarutobi que permanecia imóvel.

"Jiraiya..."

"Fique quieta. Ele é-"

A música parou abruptamente.

"Você gostou da minha surpresa?"

Jiraiya e Tsunade congelaram. _Aquela voz...!_

Houve um som da tampa que cobre as teclas do piano se fechando e de um tamborete sendo empurrado para trás. Passos sutis foram ouvidos. Os dois encararam o canto sombrio de onde os passos se ouviam. Da escuridão, um sapato preto veio, seguido por uma perna vestida com calças de seda preta.

"É tempo..."

Lentamente, Sarutobi levantou a cabeça.

"...Para o nosso reencontro." Um rosto familiar saiu da sombra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cabelo preto ondulado pela brisa. Um rosto pálido e risonho.

Com olhos que pareciam de gato.

... _Este é – _o início.

(Primeiro movimento:

_reencontro)_

Os olhos de Tsunade se arregalaram; Jiraiya apertou a mandíbula.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"... Orochimaru-_ seu bastardo!"_ Tsunade gritou. O homem pálido sorriu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Você está vivo." Jiraiya disse categoricamente.

"Será que eu decepcionei-o?" Perguntou Orochimaru com um encolher de ombros.

"Eu sempre soube que você estava vivo em algum lugar nesta terra maldita." Jiraiya retrucou, levantando a Glock.

Uma risada suave escapou da boca de Orochimaru. _"Você_ sabia. Claro... você nunca teve a intenção de me matar, Jiraiya. Naquela noite... você _deliberadamente_ perdeu." Seu sorriso foi conivente. E doce.

Tsunade olhou para o rosto sombrio de Jiraiya.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você tinha um fraquinho por mim. Afinal... você nunca vacilou quando _nós _matavamos crianças. Foi um choque." Orochimaru continuou, ainda sorrindo. "Mas eu estou lisonjeado."

Um músculo se moveu na mandíbula de Jiraiya. "Foi um erro." Sua voz era solene.

"... Jiraiya... você-" Tsunade começou devagar, seu rosto estava contorcido em confusão. "Eu não-"

"Junte duas palavras coerentes, querida Tsunade". Orochimaru interrompeu. "Você é a tagarela. É surpreendente saber que você está tendo um mau momento juntando as palavras." Imediatamente, o rosto dela se transformou. Um olhar corrompido substituiu a expressão confusa, olhos castanhos se estreitaram, piscando com ódio.

"Cale a boca!" Tsunade gritou. "Entregue ele!"

"Oh, oh. Agressiva como sempre." Orochimaru sorriu e bateu palmas duas vezes, em seguida, abriu os braços para lados. "Vamos relaxar um pouco, meus amigos. Vamos ter uma reunião de coração, vamos?" Suas pálpebras abaixaram, um brilho malicioso fez seus olhos brilharem no escuro. "Duquesa... Tartaruga Falsa."

Estremecimento. Adulação.

_Este bastardo..._ Tsunade pensou ameaçadoramente.

_Maldito..._ Jiraiya abaixou a arma com uma enorme carranca.

_CHAPELEIRO MALUCO!_ Eles pensaram em uníssono.

Como se tudo estivesse normal, agindo socialmente com as maneiras de um cavalheiro, Orochimaru caminhou em direção ao canto em que um feixe de luz da lua iluminava uma mesa redonda com três pernas finas. Quatro cadeiras sem braços estavam ao redor da mesa. Uma toalha de mesa cor-de-rosa com enfeites de renda cobria a mesa. Um bule elegante e quatro xícaras de porcelana com porta-copos brilhavam sob o luar. O homem pálido, vestido com terno preto, sentou-se e cruzou as pernas. Suas maneiras eram impecáveis. Um perfeito cavalheiro. Só que ele estava fora do lugar. O ridículo flagrante irritou Tsunade.

"Vamos lá, vamos lá..." Delicadamente, ele serviu o chá em quatro copos. "Vamos ter uma festa do chá..." Com a sua mão pálida, ele levantou um copo, sorriu e riu. "...Para a nossa querida _Alice."_

"Não jogue jogos doentes! Estamos aqui por Sarutobi, não para o seu chá _louco!"_

Orochimaru tomou um gole.

A _Duquesa_ estourou. Ela ergueu a sua Glock, levantou e - um golpe de shuriken derrubou a arma dela. _Maldição!_ Ela procurou a outra arma, mas uma katana tocou seu queixo. Olhos castanhos arregalados escureceram em uma carranca. Um assassino mascarado em um macacão vermelho e um capuz grande estava na frente dela, empunhando um revólver preto de cano longo e uma katana branca com o cabo branco. O cano da arma estava em cima da lâmina, voltados diretamente para a testa de Tsunade.

Um som de uma arma sendo carregada perfurou o silêncio.

Orochimaru abaixou a taça. "Seja paciente".

"Liberte Sarutobi." Jiraiya exigiu.

"Eu vou."

O assassino deu um passo para atrás, o luar batendo na máscara: um palhaço. Um palhaço chorando e rindo.

"FAÇA!" Gritou Tsunade.

Orochimaru balançou a cabeça. "Você está perturbando nossa festa..."

Tsunade apertou sua mandíbula. "Isto não é uma festa, seu maldito bastardo."

"Hmm". O Chapeleiro Maluco se levantou. "Você está certa." O palhaço estava agora de pé atrás dele, ao seu lado direito, a katana e o revolver apontados para baixo. "Isto não é uma festa. Isto é..." Orochimaru ergueu os braços para o céu.

(Segundo movimento:

_destruição)_

"...um FUNERAL!"

Uma explosão sacudiu o chão. A cúpula de vidro acima Sarutobi explodiu e se partiu em milhões de pedaços. Cacos de vidro manchados caíram em pedaços pequenos, brilhando sob a luz da lua, como milhares de pequenas borboletas esvoaçantes, como pequenos e brilhantes arco-íris. Eles caíram como gotas de chuva, alguns pulverizados, alguns fragmentados. Era... _bonito._ Era... mágico. Como um sonho. Eles _ainda giravam,_ como fadas. Vibrando, girando, dançando. Em seguida, o chão em volta Sarutobi rachou. Primeiramente, houveram múltiplas fissuras, se espalhando como uma teia de aranha. E então, com um alto _ESTALO–_

_Komm süßer Tod, komm sel'ge Ruh!_

_**Venha doce morte, venha descanso abençoado,**_

_Komm führe mich in Friede, _

_**Venha levar-me em paz.**_

–entrou em colapso.

_"PAI!"_ Tsunade gritou do topo de seus pulmões. Antes que Sarutobi desaparecesse no abismo abaixo, seus olhos se encontraram. Olhos marrom largos, horrorizados e olhos cinza prudentes e cansados.

Então o pai Sarutobi sorriu. Gentilmente, com compaixão.

"NÃO!" Ela correu, esticando o braço.

(Finalmente...

morte).

_Eine heitre Abschiedsstunde!_

_**Uma hora serena para a partida!**_

_Suessen Schlaf im Leichentuch!_

_**Doce sono na mortalha!**_

_Brueder-einen sanften Spruch_

_**Irmãos - uma sentença leve**_

_Aus des Totenrichters Mund._

_**Do juiz final!**_

E ele _caiu._

Jiraiya ouviu Tsunade gritando, a voz embargada enquanto ela gritava. Esta era a primeira - _e, provavelmente, a última_ - vez que ele a ouviu gritar assim. Ele pegou sua mão a tempo, antes que ela fosse atingida pelas pedras que caíam quando a igreja se abalou e começou a ceder.

"Esqueceu-se?" Voz suave de Orochimaru chamou a atenção deles. Ele assistia-os sob seus cílios baixos, um sorriso pequeno, quase terno estava em seus lábios finos. Seus olhos eram suaves sob as pálpebras abaixadas. Outra figura de macacão apareceu ao seu outro lado, carregando uma cartola.

"... Alice caiu em um buraco de coelho."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Em sua raiva, Tsunade só podia olhar.

"Vamos ter uma festa do chá adequada em outro momento." Ele pegou o chapéu e colocou. Ele começou a sair, mas Tsunade gritou seu nome. Ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro.

"Eu vou... matar você _definitivamente_."

Orochimaru sorriu, inclinando o chapéu. "Tente se for preciso, Duquesa. Seja a Rainha de Copas e gritar para mim..."

Detritos caíram entre os ex-companheiros.

O rosto Tsunade endureceu. "...perca a sua cabeça, _bastardo!"_

Orochimaru sorriu, os cílios sobre os olhos ardentes.

Jiraiya puxou seu braço. "Vamos!" Ele continuou puxando, mas Tsunade não se moveu, olhando, jurando e assistindo...

"Eu..."

_"TSUNADE!"_

Deixado sem escolha, Jiraiya agarrou a frente da camisa dela e arrastou-a para a seus braços. Ele manobrou, fugindo dos detritos, pedras batendo contra o braço nu dela, mesmo ele usando o seu corpo para protegê-la. "Droga!"

A terra deu um último estremecimento "Depressa!" Gritou Jiraiya. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, ele balançou Tsunade para frente com força, jogando a mulher e a fazendo cair no chão. Jiraiya pulou logo em seguida, ofegando e sangrando ao lado dela, forçando os joelhos para ficar de pé. Ele gemeu e inclinou o tronco para frente, alongamento dos músculos e rachando os ossos. Com o cenho franzido, ele olhou de volta para a igreja, agora apenas um monte de pedras e vidro, restos do que uma vez foi a casa de uma pacífica adoração.

"Jiraiya".

Ele se encolheu pelo seu tom. Ele reforçou sua determinação e esperou.

"É verdade?"

"..."

"É _mesmo?"_

Ele olhou para o céu. Fechou os olhos.

"Sim".

Ele ouviu quando ela se levantou. "Por quê?"

Jiraiya abriu os olhos para olhar para ela. "Eu disse... Foi um erro."

"Seu erro custou a vida do Sarutobi!" Zombou Tsunade. "Se você não tivesse perdido, como seu _querido_ Orochimaru chamou... nada disso..." Ela fez um movimento desesperado acenando com as mãos. "... _A__conteceria!_ Os mortos deveriam ficar _mortos!"_

Silêncio.

Ele se afastou dela, de frente para a outra direção. Sombras cobriram a metade de seu rosto. "Você não é especial." Tsunade observou a parte de seu rosto iluminada pelo luar. "Você não é a única que sofre com pesadelos."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Se desejos fossem cavalos,_

_Então os mendigos montariam._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naquela mesma noite, ao mesmo tempo, em algum lugar em um bairro elegante, em algum lugar em Tóquio, os Uchihas foram jantar juntos.

"Sasuke".

O jovem homem entediado levantou os olhos, as pálpebras caídas sobre os seus olhos escuros. Sem olhar para cima de seu prato, Itachi continuou. "Você não gosta da comida?"

Sasuke bufou, deixando cair o garfo. Ele chegou até o colarinho de sua camisa, puxando a gravata preta até que estivesse solta. "Você está louco?" Ele explodiu, irado. "Você sabe que eu não gosto de comida italiana."

O irmão mais velho deu de ombros, levantando um garfo, examinando o macarrão cuidadosamente. "Eu gosto disso." Disse ele antes de dar uma mordida.

Sasuke, sem expressão, se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, empurrando o prato de lado. "Você gosta, porque o seu novo brinquedo é uma supermodelo italiana."

"Hn". Itachi deu de ombros, examinando o fettuccini com uma expressão pensativa. Sasuke abaixou as sobrancelhas, irritado com a falta de reação de Itachi. Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou-a, se desconcentrando quando seu celular vibrou e soltou um gemido, perfurando o silêncio do restaurante chique.

(Se você quiser o meu corpo-) Ele verificou o identificador de chamadas.

_Naruto chamando_ (Se você acha que eu sou sexy-)

Ele pressionou _rejeitar._ Conhecendo o idiota, ele iria – _Naruto chamando._

Sasuke suspirou e abriu o celular. "Idiota". Ele resmungou. "O que você quer?"

"Hey, Sasu_babe—"_

A carranca se aprofundou. "Confie em mim, _idiota._ Vou _arrancar_ sua coluna no momento em que eu ver você."

"Ohh, assustador! Posso praticamente ouvir o itálico!"

Sasuke alisou a ponta de sua sobrancelha esquerda, uma veia pulsando acima dela. "O que você quer?"

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

Seu rosto não mudou. "Não."

"Sasubabe! Você é tão sem coração-"

"Uau. _Obrigada."_ Sasuke disse, sarcástico.

"E assexuado! Não... Você é HOMO-"

"Você quer morrer, _não é?"_

"...Sapiens! Isso é o que eu ia dizer, Sasu_babe!"_

"E quem está usando o itálico agora?"

Harrumph.

"De qualquer forma, eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda!"

Sasuke resmungou. "Você está em sua boate favorita."

"É uma missão e você sabe disso!"

"E eu aposto que você está desfrutando de sua estadia. Assistindo bundas e peitos." Sasuke ignorou elevar curioso das sobrancelhas de Itachi e um "você está crescendo, irmãozinho tolo".

"Não é assim, seu bundão. Mas você tem um ponto, Sasu_babe_. Gostei desse trabalho porque eu não sou _tão_ direitinho quanto uma vara, ao contrário de alguns idiotas que pulam por aí parecendo um rabo de galinha."

"...Eu queria que _você tivesse_ uma morte dolorosa."

"Ei, isto é-" A linha ficou em silêncio.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. Milagre. _Tinha_ que ser. O falastrão ficou em _silêncio._

O silêncio foi quebrado por gritos e sons de tiros. Sasuke endureceu e se sentou reto em sua cadeira. "Naruto...? Que _porra-"_

"Oh _meeeerda,_ cara! Isso é chamativo!"

"Naruto!"

"Calma! Eu te ligo mais tarde, rabo de galinha!" _Clique._

Sasuke olhou para o seu celular, o nome de Naruto piscando na tela. O celular parou de piscar e o papel de parede preto apareceu. Em um piscar de olhos, ele fechou o telefone e guardou-o. Itachi já estava olhando para ele.

"Eu estou indo embora." Ele disse, ao que Itachi respondeu com um encolher de ombros. "E eu estou levando seu carro." _Isso _chamou a atenção de Itachi.

"O meu carro."

"Seu carro".

"Meu Mercedes."

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke fizeram uma linha reta. "Seu Mercedes." Ele repetiu, furioso. "Dê-me as chaves do carro."

Itachi abaixou o garfo. "Você está indo embora no meio do nosso _suposto_ jantar e você está levando o meu carro. Não apenas um carro. É um Mercedes. Você está louco?"

Um pequeno sorriso puxou no canto dos lábios de Sasuke. "Eu estou. Porque eu estou prestes a salvar a bunda estúpida do Naruto. Agora, entregue as chaves." Ele acenou com a mão, flexionando os dedos. "Há espaço de sobra dentro do trem. Faça como quiser."

Com um encolher de ombros lento, Itachi recolheu as chaves do carro e jogou-as para Sasuke. "Não faça nada estúpido. Mas eu não vou ficar surpreso se fizer."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Se nabos fossem relógios,_

_Eu usaria um no meu pulso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A discoteca estava em uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Shibuya, Dogen-Zaka era popular entre os estudantes universitários e jovens empresários. Enquanto Sasuke dirigia, olhava para a estrada com uma ansiedade escondida. A boate entrou no seu campo de visão, um prédio feito de cores neon e vidro. Ele estacionou o Mercedes ao lado de um BMW e saiu do lado do motorista. Pessoas (adultos, na maioria jovens) estavam inundando a parte de fora do estabelecimento, murmurando entre si. Policiais estavam encaminhando as pessoas para fora do perímetro de perigo e colocando fitas amarelas.

"Aquele idiota..." Ele correu em direção à entrada, esquivando-se sob as fitas amarelas da " linha de perigo" e movendo-se secretamente com a multidão enquanto se aproximava da entrada. Sutilmente, ele escorregou para dentro do clube.

Ele estava muito bem iluminado, com inspetores de polícia andando, tomando notas e examinando os cadáveres. Cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão, as cadeiras foram derrubadas e havia sangue por toda parte. Os olhos afiados de Sasuke digitalizaram o local, à procura de um cabeça loira burra e um corpo mutilado – mas suas esperanças foram despedaçadas ao ouvir um "bastardo!"

Sasuke virou-se para a voz. Um loiro estava acenando com seus longos braços no ar como moinhos de vento. "Naruto". Ele disse quando ele o alcançou.

O loiro falsificou uma expressão magoada. "O que há com a sua cara de bunda decepcionada?" O idiota parecia ileso. Um arranhão fino foi tudo o que ele conseguiu. Sasuke esperava mais. Um pouco de sangue, a cabeça no chão, o corpo em algum lugar longe da cabeça...

"Eu sabia! Você estava esperando um pouco de sangue, a cabeça no chão e meu corpo em algum lugar longe da minha cabeça!"

Sasuke sorriu. "Agora você sabe _por__ que_ eu estou desapontado."

"Hmph! Você deve orar mais, idiota!" Antes que Sasuke pudesse retrucar algo espirituoso, Naruto apontou por cima do ombro. "Olha, olha Sasubabe". O _Sasubabe_ contrariou o tom de carinho, no entanto, ele se virou para onde Naruto apontou. Ele já tinha visto os piores derramamentos de sangue e assassinatos horríveis, mas mesmo assim ele ainda conseguiu recuar diante da visão dos corpos que estavam em pedaços. Era uma confusão de sangue e carne, de mulheres e homens.

"... Eles são civis. E-" Naruto apertou os olhos, se aproximando. "Onde _ele _está?"

Um jovem com roupas de policiais se aproximou deles. "Ei! Espectadores! Saiam das instalações!" Ele gritou severamente.

Sasuke abaixou os cílios e deu um passo para trás. "Estamos-"

"Para trás!"

O Uchiha se contorceu e Naruto sabia o que significava. Naruto colocou as mãos no ar. "Ei, ei, moço! Estamos-"

"Você é apenas um dos idiotas que tem todo o tempo do mundo para festas e-"

"Você falou merda. Cale a boca."

"Você é..." O jovem policial se contraiu, sua voz foi sumindo e Naruto sabia o _porquê._ Sasuke era conhecido, muito amplamente, por sua incrível capacidade de intimidar as pessoas com seu olhar. Além disso, o seu talento para degradar as pessoas utilizando _esse_ tom, o elevar gracioso de suas sobrancelhas delicadas, do jeito que ele pronunciava palavras em "pausas" era surpreendente. E ele não estava nem mesmo _ciente_ dessas habilidades. Nem mesmo acordado para isso. Assim como para o _seu_ bonito rosto.

Um grande sorriso brotou no rosto de Naruto. "... Ah, senhor policial, vamos sair, ok? Não se preocupe, senhor policial. Se você quer que a gente vá, vamos, está bem? Agora não é o momento de acordar o lado ruim dele, policial-kun . "

O policial fez uma careta e bufou, virando-se para sair. Naruto se virou para Sasuke.

"Seu asno".

Um músculo na mandíbula de Sasuke se contraiu e Naruto reconheceu isso como um _mau sinal._

"De qualquer forma, vamos lá, tudo bem."

"Onde está Tsuchiya?"

"Ah, ele? Ele está _morto,_ não se preocupe. Eles o pegaram antes de eu ter a minha chance. Duas pessoas mascaradas caíram do céu em macacões exuberantes como malditos acrobatas. Ele entrou em pânico e gritou e chamou a atenção de todos. Naturalmente, a visão não era bonita e todo mundo entrou em pânico! Os acrobatas não gostaram da atenção que estavam recebendo por seus trabalhos. Rapidamente! Eles começaram a atirar nas pessoas, como se eles fossem apenas tecidos molhados. " O loiro deu de ombros. "Foi como em _zumbis._ Corpos explodindo. Algo chamativo assim. Foi... _uau."_

"Obviamente". Sasuke concordou. _Como se fossem tecidos molhados._

"E eles estavam usando máscaras!"

O moreno olhou para ele, desinteressado.

"Como nós. Mas era _assustador."_ Naruto fez uma pausa. "Hum... – eles usavam... qual era mesmo o termo...? Oh, oh yeah! Eles usavam _máscaras da ópera!_ Talvez? Eu não estou seguro, mas eles tinham faces engraçadas! Sobrancelhas curvadas, bochechas vermelhas, bocas sorrindo amplamente, bigodes, até mesmo _barbas_… e narizes curvos! E… e - eles eram verdes. E brancos, também ".

_(N/T: __As máscaras das óperas tradicionais são uma espécie de maquiagem dos atores, utilizada em geral para os papéis de__jing__e palhaços.)_

O reconhecimento caiu no rosto de Sasuke. "Palhaços?"

Naruto usava uma expressão confusa. "Harley... o que? Você quer dizer... Harley David...-filho?"

_(N/T: O Naruto fala de '__Harley David' porque palhaço 'arlequim, literalmente' é 'harlequim' em inglês, ai ele confundiu o nome__.)_

Olho esquerdo de Sasuke se contraiu. "Tch, _ba-ka._ Esqueci que o seu cérebro é tão grande quanto uma ervilha."

O loiro bufou, estufando o peito. "E seu pênis é PEA-nis". Uchiha deliberadamente escolheu ficar quieto, ignorando o trocadilho. Em vez disso, ele optou por ações e não palavras. _"Ai!"_ Naruto gritou, sentindo uma dor de cabeça. Sasuke tinha atingido a parte traseira da sua cabeça com as juntas _duras_ dos dedos_._

_(N/T: Eu não traduzi porque ficaria sem sentido, mas apenas para explicar, o trocadinho do Naruto foi chamar o pênis do Sasuke de 'ERVILHA-nis' ervilha é 'pea' em inglês.)_

"Você deveria ter _morrido."_

" Você é mau!"

Os cantos dos lábios de Sasuke repuxaram para cima em um sorriso de escárnio. "As pessoas estúpidas como _você,_ que se metem com o meu pênis, devem morrer dolorosamente."

"Aww... Sasu_babe ..."_

"Eu amo pornografia, mas homoerotica..."

Ambos viraram na direcção da voz. Kakashi estava atrás de Sasuke em uma distância desconfortavelmente curta. O Uchiha estremeceu e cambaleou para longe, ainda que graciosamente.

"...Eu não sabia que o seu relacionamento um com o outro era _catastrófico."_

Sasuke bufou.

"Francamente, Sasuke-kun, eu sei que você é exigente, mas... por que _Naruto?"_

Naruto fez um barulho de choro. "Você faz soar como uma coisa ruim?"

"Você soa como Naruto, Kakashi." Sasuke disse. O homem de cabelos prateados deu de ombros e olhou para os corpos, sua expressão casual. Ele tinha visto o pior, esse tipo decarnificina... Não torcia seus intestinos.

"O que temos aqui?"

"Meninos e meninas que tiveram o melhor orgasmo de suas vidas. Infelizmente, não terminou da maneira que eles esperavam." Naruto respondeu mal-humorado. "Dois assassinos mascarados vieram e tinham uma ótima mira. Eles pegaram o Três... ah, _Tsuchiya,_ quero dizer – antes que eu pudesse dizer 'Olá'".

"Hmm..." Kakashi se aproximou para inspecionar, mas um grito o deteve. "Eh?"

"Espectadores! Não aproximem-se!" Naruto e Sasuke franziram o cenho. Era o mesmo policial, severo e jovem, com um rosto esquecível. "Vocês dois? _De novo__?_ Eu pensei que você tinha dito que estava indo transportar a sua bunda para algum lugar agradável e elegante! Saia já!"

"Eh... ano-" Kakashi começou, coçando a cabeça, se aproximando. O policial piscou para a altura de Kakashi, obviamente intimidado. Mas o policial jovem olhou e continuou, "Saiam das instalações! Nós não queremos meninos delicados mexendo!"

"Ehhh? Delicado! Quem você está chamando _delicado?"_ Naruto reclamou com veemência.

"Idate!" Uma voz, mais forte e mais áspera, gritou. O jovem policial olhou para trás. "Traga sua bunda de volta – hm? Kakashi?"

"Oi, Ibiki."

Um homem de queixo quadrado, alto, todo cheio de músculos e com uma cicatriz na face marchou até eles. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Kakashi riu e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Naruto. "Eu conheço esse cara. Ele os viu... morrer, e eu estou aqui para buscá-lo." O cara de aparência feroz varreu-os com um olhar estreitado. Seus olhos pousaram em Sasuke que olhou de volta sem emoção, mas o homem chamado Ibiki não disse nada.

"Tudo bem." Seu olhar voltou para Kakashi. "Bem, eu espero que você não se importe. Precisamos de privacidade aqui. Jiraiya ainda não voltou e precisamos envolver essas coisas antes de ele aparecer."

"Hai. Desculpe o transtorno, então."

Ibiki fez movimentos acenando com a mão. "Não se incomode." Ele se voltou para onde ele veio, dizendo ao seu subordinado para segui-lo.

"Ele é um dinossauro." Naruto comentou bruscamente. Kakashi concordou em silêncio, referindo-se ao tamanho do homem e a ferocidade.

"Ele é um dos agentes que investigaram os assassinatos Uchiha há muitos anos. Portanto, não fique bravo se ele não pôde tirar os olhos de você, Sasuke."

"Hn". O ANBU moreno virou-se para a saída, os outros dois seguiram ele. Uma vez que eles estavam fora, caminharam em direção a Mercedes e Sasuke disse a eles sobre a morte do Nove. "Algo parecido com isso aconteceu com a minha missão algumas noites atrás. Alguém chegou primeiro e matou o Nove. Ele também usava um macacão vermelho. Com uma espada japonesa. Katana, talvez pelo tamanho dela. Cerca de 70 centímetros ou mais, talvez 73 . E, estranhamente, era _branca._ "

"Eh? Uma katana branca?" Perguntou Naruto. "Bem, as deles eram _toda_ preta e brilhante, reluzente, esplêndida..."

"Hn".

Um sorriso lentamente floresceu no rosto de Naruto. "Heh. Será que esse alguém bateu em você? Legal."

Sasuke abaixou as sobrancelhas. "Esse não é o ponto, _do-be"._

"Qual é?"

"Há dois grupos de assassinos em Tóquio." Foi Kakashi que respondeu, olhando fixamente para algo longe, em silêncio, de repente, nostálgico.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oito horas mais tarde. Dai-ei.

"Piscicologia de Gestalt".

Som de raspagem giz contra um quadro. "...No século 20, a escola da psicologia forneceu as bases para o estudo moderno da percepção. Seus preceitos, formulados como uma reação contra a orientação atomística de teorias anteriores, enfatizou que o todo é maior que a soma de suas partes".

Houve _remexer_ de papéis, páginas viradas e canetas rabiscando em cadernos. "Os atributos do conjunto examinam tudo o que não é dedutível a partir da análise dos componentes isoladamente." Sakura distraidamente girou o lápis, olhando para fora da janela.

"'A Teoria de Gestalt começou perto do fim do século 19 na Áustria e no sul da Alemanha como um protesto contra as escolas associacionistas e estruturais' fragmentadas análises de experiência em elementos atomizados. Os Estudos de Gestalt fazem uso dos métodos da _fenomenologia_ ".

O lápis começou a perder o equilíbrio, mas ela recuperou-o com competência e graça.

"Este método, com uma tradição que remonta a Goethe, envolve nada mais que a descrição da experiência psicológica direta, sem..."

Ela continuou girando, como ela fazia com facas, pistolas-

"Haruno".

E-

"Haruno". Ela se assustou quando uma mão bateu em seu ombro. Ela virou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os orbes escuros com longos cílios obscurecendo-os. Ela piscou, confusa, esquecendo o lápis.

"Seu celular está tocando."

O lápis caiu no chão.

"Oh". Seus olhos percorreram a sala e descobriram que todos estavam olhando para ela. Sua pele ficou vermelha e ela rapidamente vasculhou dentro da sua bolsa, encontrando o dispositivo e desligando-o. "D-Desculpe... -" Seus colegas de classe deram de ombros e viraram.

"... Restrições sobre o que é permitido na descrição. A Psicologia de Gestalt foi, em parte, uma tentativa de adicionar uma dimensão humanista com o que foi considerada uma abordagem estéril para o estudo científico da vida mental."

Sakura virou-se ao som de um lápis tocando sua mesa. Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou Sasuke olhando-a sob seus cílios. Ele soltou o lápis e deixou rolar sobre a mesa dela. O Uchiha virou-se para o quadro e Sakura analisou seu perfil pálido e delicado, ridiculamente bonito.

_"Você é... você é como um cão vadio do qual não posso me livrar!"_

Ela estremeceu com a memória e voltou a olhar para fora da janela.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Na hora do almoço, Sakura decidiu dar um passeio dentro do enorme jardim de Dai-ei, situado atrás do prédio principal. Surpreendentemente, o jardim tinha árvores de diferentes tamanhos e variedades. Havia bancos para sentar sob as sombras de carvalhos e bétulas enormes. Ela estava deslumbrada com as flores e as árvores e, quando ela se cansou, sentou-se em um banco sob uma cerejeira cheia de flores e olhou para o céu claro. _Ah... isso que é uma visão agradável._ _Eu não sabia que este jardim era tão belo! Sasuke-kun deve amar-_

Ela endureceu. _Sasuke-... kun... _

_"Você é... você é como um cão vadio do qual não posso me livrar!"_

Ela gemeu com a memória e colocou uma mão sobre os olhos. "Eu sou tão estúpida... aquilo era – um insulto e... eu danifiquei o seu orgulho." Depois de alguns momentos, ela abaixou a mão e olhou para baixo, retirando o celular do bolso de sua saia. Ela explorou até que ela encontrou o número dele (que ela _inadvertidamente_ salvou quando ele ligou para ela). _Eu deveria pedir desculpas._ Mas ele estava... _não, eu preciso!_ _O que eu disse foi ofensivo._ Mas ele merecia. Ele estava... molestando-a.

_Você gostou._

Não.

_Oh, sua mentirosa._

Desapareça, você.

Ela ficou uns poucos momentos em silêncio, mas... A_penas peça desculpas._ _Além disso, você gostou, não é?_ _Devolva o favor._

Que seja. Não seria difícil. Ela iria fazê-lo através do telefone então ela seria salva da vergonha. Determinada a se desculpar, ela apertou _chamar._ Ele começou a tocar e Sakura lutou contra o desejo de cancelar, no entanto, ela ouviu um som familiar vindo de um arbusto de hortênsia, a três metros de distância dela. Era... (se você quer o meu corpo, se-)

Era o toque _dele_.

(...você acha que eu sou sexy!)

O toque do Sasuke.

Curiosamente, segurando o telefone na frente dela, ela localizou a fonte do som. Ela empurrou o arbusto e _encontrou-o_ deitado de costas, aparentemente dormindo, um braço sob sua cabeça como um travesseiro e suas longas pernas meio abertas. Rapidamente, ela desligou a chamada e o celular dele parou de tocar. Sakura ficou ao lado da cabeça dele, mantendo a saia perto de suas pernas quando o vento passou. Lentamente, tão silenciosamente quanto podia, ela contornou ele até que ela estava ao seu lado direito e calmamente, ficou de joelhos e se sentou em suas pernas. Ela colocou as mãos no colo e viu como seu peito arfava para cima e para baixo quando ele respirava. Mesmo em uma camisa polo simples e jeans, sua aura transmitia uma força e atração inacreditáveis (embora evidentemente ele detestasse a atenção trazida por seu carisma). Seu olhar viajou até o rosto pálido dele, emoldurado por cabelos escuros. Para um homem, seu rosto era absurdamente bonito, em uma espécie de forma exagerada. Bonito mesmo. Mas a sua personalidade era... _assustadora._ Sua franqueza era intimidante, até mesmo irritante. Juntamente com sua arrogância, este homem não só atraia as mulheres, mas também uma grande quantidade de brigas.

_Mesmo assim... _De repente atraída, Sakura estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. Mas sua mão ficou paralisada de repente, incerta. Ela estava prestes a voltar quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso com força. Sakura estremeceu e olhou para o rosto de Sasuke. Seus olhos se arregalaram de horror enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho.

"... Sentiu minha falta?"

Seus olhos escuros eram emoção pura sob os cílios abaixados.

Sakura gaguejou. "N-não...", Ela apertou a mão. "Eu... foi um acidente! Eu... t-te encontrei e..." Ela engoliu e seu nervosismo piorou. Sasuke estava olhando para ela categoricamente sob seus cílios. "Eu vim para... p-pedir desculpas!"

"Hn". Seu aperto aumentou. Os ossos clicando. "Você acha que eu vou te perdoar de graça?"

Olhos verde-dourados olharam com espanto. "O-o que...?"

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso. Ele era como um borrão e mesmo com seus reflexos soberbos, ela foi incapaz de impedi-lo. Ela não tinha percebido ainda, mas com este homem por perto, ela era apenas um ser humano comum. Ela era... nada, apenas um ser humano _completamente_ normal.

Uma mão dura agarrou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, a mão dela, segurada pela outra mão dele estava presa ao lado da cabeça de Sasuke. "Sa-" com um puxão forte, Sasuke trouxe seu rosto para baixo, para o seu, pressionando os lábios contra os dela. O contato foi... _delicioso_ e ela estava presa. Ela sentiu a boca dele se abrir para deixar sair uma língua que lentamente traçou seu lábio inferior. Sua grande mão agarrou a cabeça dela com força, antes de deslizar para baixo, na bochecha dela. O polegar dele em sua mandíbula amassou a carne lá, pedindo a ela para abrir a boca. Ela sentiu-o sorrir e a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que Sasuke estava mordendo e sugando seu lábio inferior, sua língua sondando. Quando ele mordeu pouco forte Sakura engasgou e, aproveitando, Sasuke deslizou a língua para dentro da boca dela. O calor... Ele gemeu e inclinou sua boca. _Porra._ Ela era... Sasuke não conseguia encontrar a palavra exata para descrevê-la e a sua fixação por ela. Mas havia alguma coisa... Ela era _alguma_ _coisa._

Seu estômago apertou dolorosamente. _Esta dor..._

E sua ereção era insuportável.

Ele beijou-a profundamente, avidamente. Mesmo que ela não estivesse corespondendo, a sensação de seu corpo contra o dele e do gosto de sua boca eram suficientes. _A porra é que eu me importo com o caso unilateral._ Ele devastou os lábios dela como que para puni-la. Esta boca... pertencia a _ela._

"...Eu não perdôo." Sasuke sussurrou roucamente contra seus lábios machucados. Sakura viu como seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

_O que-_

Rapidamente, Sasuke empurrou-a de costas, invertendo suas posições. Ele pairava sobre ela, como uma besta predatória. Seus olhos escuros estavam _mais escuros,_ nublados... E o jeito que ele olhava para ela a fazia estremecer e um calafrio delicioso passar por sua espinha. Em medo, desespero... _fome._ Seu pulso estava preso acima de sua cabeça, os joelhos dele escarrancharam uma perna dela, o joelho dele entre as coxas dela.

"Sasuke-kun".

Seus cílios abaixaram, olhando para seus lábios. Sua mandíbula apertou, seus ombros tencionaram. Ele abaixou-se e a respiração de Sakura engatou. "Pare-"

Ele riu sombriamente, seus lábios puxando os lados em um sorriso torto... sinuoso.

"Eu vou me vingar."

E nada _verbal_ existiu entre eles depois disso.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Então pessoal, desculpem por todos os comentários, mas essa fanfiction é particularmente difícil de traduzir por ter muitas citações, termos e gírias americanas e alemãs. Apenas procuro fazer o melhor possível para ser fiel ao texto original e não deixar dúvidas para vocês leitores. Muiito obrigada por acompanharem, vocês fazem meu esforço valer a pena. =]_

_PS: Prometo responder a todos os reviews esse fim de semana ok? Das três traduções que faço. Desculpem a demora, como sempre, é a falta de tempo. rs_


	9. Beijar, Beijar, Se Apaixonar

**Branca de Neve**

Escrita por: **Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:**Azami-san**

Titulo Original: **Schneewittchen****(Branca de Neve - Alemão)**

* * *

**Beijar, Beijar, Se Apaixonar****.**

_(Kiss, Kiss Fall In Love)_

_._

_._

_._

Ele estava com fome, implacável e quente. Sob ele, Sakura lutou, mas o seu peso era enorme. E a boca dele... _kami-sama, ele estava__..._

Em todos os lugares.

Sakura tentou lembrar-se do que estava pensando, mas _ele era demais._ Ele estava em toda parte... dentro dela. E era _apenas_ um beijo. Ela estava se afogando e _quebrando... quebrando__... _A mão dele em punho no seu cabelo doía, mas ela não se importava. Ele beijou o canto de seus lábios inchados antes de empurrar a língua para dentro de sua boca. Mais tarde, ele soltou seu pulso e pousou a mão em algum lugar abaixo de seus quadris. Sakura quebrou o beijo quando sentiu o calor da mão dele em sua coxa.

_Não__...__ Pa-_

Ele estava empurrando sua saia. Sakura voltou a lutar, de repente aterrorizada. Ela agarrou o braço dele, tentando impedi-lo, mas ele moveu o joelho dele e – Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

_Não... n-_ O joelho dele estava contra sua virilha. Outro rubor deixou seu corpo quente, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos nublados.

Sasuke agora estava amassando a carne nua da coxa dela. Ele estava _tão_ certo. As pernas dela não eram apenas magníficas de se olhar, mas também de se tocar. Ela era suave... E muito quente. A luta dela minimizou; talvez ele tivesse chocado-a quando ele empurrou o joelho contra sua virilha. Ele retirou a língua dele, chupou o lábio superior úmido dela e afastou-se, apenas ligeiramente. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, de boca aberta. Ela estava corando loucamente, seus olhos... Seus inocentes olhos dourados estavam atordoados, quase em transe.

"Por favor, pare... Eu... -" Sakura endureceu quando Sasuke apertou sua coxa. A outra mão dele acariciava sua bochecha vermelha, olhando profundamente em seus olhos inocentes.

_Ainda __inocentes... O__ que devo fazer__ para__ fazê-los brilhar com desejo, Sakura?_

"Você não acha que eu mereço um pequeno toque?"

Sakura piscou. "...um pequeno... _o que_ ? " Ela repetiu. O sorriso de Sasuke era quase um sorriso de escárnio. Ela estremeceu. Pupilas douradas se contraíram; manchas de ouro brilhavam contra a iridescência verde.

"Sim".

"Não... por-"

Ele a beijou novamente, desta vez, com mais força. Avidamente. Como um homem faminto. E... _eu estou tremendo..._ Sakura pensou atordoada, olhando para os olhos semicerrados dele, que estavam olhando para ela. O brilho nos olhos dele era... entorpecente. Intenso... mortal.

_Ele está olhando para mim... me olhando enquanto me __beija__..._

Um formigamento delicioso a fez arquear as costas quando ele segurou seus seios com as duas mãos. _Eu __estou... Eu estou... tão__ tonta__... Eu estou até __mesmo__... encantada._ Os dedos dele apertaram os seios dela, provocando um gemido. Ela fechou os olhos com força, envergonhada, quando seus mamilos endureceram sob o toque dele. Ele apertou de novo, repetidamente, de forma lenta e agonizante, então, pegou o ritmo, esfregando a ponta com os polegares. Enquanto ele a acariciava, seus beijos começaram a ficar fora de controle, mergulhando mais profundamente até que ela sentiu a língua dele tocando a garganta dela. De repente, ele se afastou, seu hálito quente no rosto dela. Suas carícias continuaram, fazendo-a estremecer, ruborizar e formigar. Ela virou o rosto corado para o lado, arfando suavemente. Ela estava olhando para ele pelo canto dos seus olhos aturdidos semicerrados.

Sua voz era suave e estremecida quando ela falou. "... P-por favor... pare... Eu sou-".

"Eu não posso."

"Sasuke...", ela engasgou e arqueou o pescoço, as pálpebras tremulando quando o desejo molhado a fez úmida entre as pernas. Ele começou a soltar os botões de sua blusa. "P-por favor... _por favor... eu__-"_ ele empurrou o sutiã dela. "Não! Por fav-" a sentença acabou em um gemido quando ela sentiu algo úmido e quente em seu seio direito. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em choque, olhando para a dança das folhas contra a brisa. "Não! Pare... Sasuke-kun..." Ele varreu sua língua sobre o mamilo atrevido repetidamente até que ele estivesse duro o suficiente para beliscar entre os dentes. Ele segurou seu seio entre os dedos do meio, indicador e polegar, apertando em um movimento rítmico que convulsionou a espinha dela. A sensação era... de estar afundando, esmagadora. Era como se ela estivesse sendo devorada e havia uma dor incrível entre suas pernas. Era... doloroso.

_Não... NÃO! Pare__... Eu sou__-_

Sasuke estava pairando entre a realidade e selvagens fantasias molhadas. Ela era deliciosa entre os dentes e macia na boca. Ele parou brevemente para admirar seus seios - cheios, firmes e tentadoramente deliciosos. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e curvou-se novamente, desta vez, para chupar ela como ele tinha sonhado. Ele lutou contra a vontade de chupar com força ou de tentar colocar a carne toda dentro de sua boca. Sua ereção estava fazendo uma tenda óbvia em suas calças e ele moveu seus quadris para trás. _Maldição__... a__ este ritmo,_ele colocou a mão na parte interna da coxa dela, acariciando a carne lá. A ponta de seus dedos chegando perigosamente perto de sua calcinha. Ela sentiu isso porque ela endureceu e isso divertiu Sasuke. Ele decidiu _aterrorizar_ ela ainda mais deslizando sua mão mais perto... _mais perto._ Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios latejantes dela, em seguida, "pare ... i-isto-", mas faltava convicção. Afinal, ela estava _gemendo_ por isto. E ela estava segurando o ombro dele como se ela estivesse tentando agarrar a sua própria sanidade. Impetuoso, Sasuke agarrou a frente de suas calcinhas de seda. Sakura ofegou e empurrou seu ombro.

"Pare... não... _Sasuke-"_

Ele a ignorou. Sua boca fazia ruídos sugadores molhados. Ele se moveu para trás até que seus lábios tocaram o mamilo, depois ele empurrou sua boca para frente tanto quanto podia ir, tomando tanta carne quanto sua boca podia sugar. As ministrações famintas dele em seu peito refletiam o modo como sua mão acariciava-a entre as pernas. Sua mão em concha esfregava a virilha dela, deliberadamente colocando o atrito e a pressão onde doía mais. Ela estava... _úmida._ Molhada.

Oh... _caralho._

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força, suprimindo seus ferozes impulsos sexuais. E seu estômago... _meu estômago fica estúpido quando estou perto dela-_ ele reprimiu o desejo de empurrar dois dedos entre a fenda. _Respire,_ ordenou a si mesmo. _Maldito seja__... Só respire._ Mas era putamente difícil porque ele estava duro _pra caralho_. Ela estava molhada, quente... e ele ficou encantado. Se ele esfregasse mais, _porra_... ele ficaria louco e ele poderia acabar fazendo _alguma coisa_. E estupro atrás do arbusto era barato. Mas, Deus... a tentação era _forte._ Pequenos toques... seriam o suficiente a partir de agora.

Sakura gemia alto agora, palavras como "pare", "não" e "não faça" saiam de sua boca. Seu peito arfava para cima e para baixo fortemente, o pescoço estava dobrado para trás. "P-pare... Sasuke... _Sasuke_!" Ela estava lutando com mais força, a perna livre movendo-se em pânico. "Pare!" Em vez de fazer o que ela pediu, ele deixou sua mão cair mais para baixo, atrás da coxa dela. "Não... por favor! Pare... pa...", ele agarrou a mão dela e colocou-a ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele prendeu a perna dela com o joelho e continuou. Ela estava realmente apavorada agora, ele podia dizer.

"Ahhh... por favor... Sas-" ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, sem fôlego.

Sasuke sorriu contra seu peito cheio e molhado, sua língua fazendo um círculo erótico em torno do mamilo dela. Sua mão escorregou lentamente sob a calcinha (para o grande horror de Sakura). Ela lutou – ele não cedeu. Sorrindo sem piedade, ele apertou sua nádega rodada, ganhando um gemido agudo de Sakura. Enquanto ele chupava ricamente, deixando uma película fina de saliva cobrir o peito dela, ele acariciava sua nádega, apertando, esfregando... beliscando.

"Pare! Por favor... _Deus..._ pare... "Sakura parecia prestes a chorar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava envergonhada porque ela... gostava. Ela gostava... ela... ela... _Não!_ Ela suprimiu os arrepios, os arrepios deliciosos e a excitação. Mas seu corpo resistiu contra a sua mente. Seus mamilos estavam duros. A calcinha estava úmida... e ela estava tremendo. Tremendo, porque ela _gostava_ disso.

"Pare!" Lágrimas se reuniram ao redor dos olhos dela.

A língua dele foi puxada de volta para dentro de sua boca. Sasuke levantou a cabeça.

"Chorando já? Nós não estamos nem na metade _disso._ Você é lamentável."

Ela o encarou, embora furiosamente corada. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas de vergonha não derramadas.

O sorriso dele se alargou quando ele aperyou. Sakura empurrou, sua pele ficando corada diante dos olhos dele.

"Sua boca é deliciosa, mas o que você disse sobre mim e os cães...", ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que te ensinar uma lição sobre como usar a boca de forma eficiente." O canto da boca dele se elevou em um sorriso lascivo. "_Onde_ usá-la. Especialmente a língua. Você é melhor quando você está gemendo. É melhor se você usar essa língua… em outro lugar ". Sakura corou, olhando.

"...Hmm. Que expressão erótica."

"Eh? _O_ _quê!_" Ela empurrou contra as restrições dele. "M-me... solte..." Sasuke se abaixou e enfiou a língua dentro da boca dela. Ela gemeu um protesto, mas pareceu excitá-lo mais, pois ele a beijou profundamente, línguas e saliva se misturando. Ele soltou sua mão e segurou seu pescoço, inclinando a cabeça dela para cima. Ele deu um aperto firme antes de retirar a mão da bunda dela. Inconscientemente, Sakura gemeu no beijo, os olhos confusos e de pálpebras pesadas olhando para ele... sonhadora. Sasuke se afastou lentamente, propositadamente deixando a língua entre os dentes. A língua dele se movia de um lado para o outro lentamente, brincando com os dentes e saliva dela. Ele empurrou-a mais para dentro da boca dela, sem tocar os lábios dela com os seus. Sasuke retirou sua língua e fios de saliva estenderam-se entre suas bocas. A língua dele percorreu seu lábio superior, cortando os fios. Um sorriso torcido esticou os lábios dele, deixando Sakura atordoada... a expressão quase bêbada.

"Agora... você está perdoada." Sasuke disse em voz baixa e áspera, limpando a boca úmida de saliva com as costas da mão. Seus olhos escuros caíram para os seios expostos, rosados e molhados sob seu olhar lascivo. Ele estremeceu quando seu desejo aumentou dez vezes, sua ereção... maldita coceira dolorosa. E sua dor de estômago? Fodidamente problemática. Era uma dor de estômago persistente. Antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia, o Uchiha afastou-se dela, desviando o olhar de suas pernas, com as quais ele estava obcecado. Ele esticou o pescoço e arrumou a camisa dele, olhando para ela de cima. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando com uma inocência inacreditável, que empurrou o desejo dele para um nível ainda mais perigoso. A visão dela... deitada de costas, aberta, molhada e corada fez suas entranhas se torcerem de uma forma doentiamente deliciosa. As pernas dela estavam abertas e a saia reunida em torno de suas coxas. Suas mãos estavam ao lado do corpo dela, sua blusa ficou aberta e os seios...

_Porra_, Sasuke amaldiçoou e desviou o olhar. Ele apertou a mão em sua testa. _Você vai ser minha. Você virá para mim... de bom grado, Sakura..._

"Hn". Ele sorriu. "Seja grata."

Sakura olhou para ele, ainda corada e confusa.

"Eu só toquei a sua bunda."

Ela estremeceu com a vulgaridade dele e olhou para longe, cruzando os braços sobre os seios enquanto se sentava. _Você... idiota! Só a minha- você tocou meu peito e-_

"Ah. Muda? Bom. Você está aprendendo." Ele sorriu torto, obscuramente. "Da próxima vez, eu vou te ensinar ainda mais."

Isso a fez tremer. _Não haveria... próxima vez!_

Ele se virou para sair, acenando ironicamente para ela. "Não se esqueça de abotoar sua blusa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Venha doce morte, venha descanso abençoado!_

_(Come, sweet death, come blessed rest!)_

_Venha levar-me em paz._

_(Come lead me to peace)_

Ela ficou na frente de uma lápide de mármore preto; sua expressão era sombria enquanto ela segurava um buquê de flores. A mulher se abaixou e colocou as flores em frente à lápide, permaneceu lá por um tempo antes de se levantar. O ar cheirava a rosas. Estava quieto e o cemitério estava vazio. Ela permaneceu observando a pedra negra. Atrás dela, passos se aproximaram.

Eles pararam, e uma garganta foi limpa.

"Há uma organização..." Jiraiya começou sem olhar para Tsunade "que tem influência e poder que alcançam todo o mundo. Sua origem é desconhecida. Seus membros estão envoltos em mistério, praticamente desconhecidos, homens de grande riqueza e poder. Aparentemente, a influência deles pode ser sentida no meio militar, dos negócios, dos transportes e bancários. Eles financiam pesquisa médica e nuclear, desenvolvimento de armamento, sindicatos do crime, grupos de mercenários... até universidades. Esta misteriosa organização é _um tanto_ eclética. Seu objetivo é desconhecido, assim como seu número de agentes. Eles fugiram de vários governos e ainda percorrem o mundo como agentes livres. E, acredite ou não... um de seus membros é... "

Ele largou o cigarro e pisou em cima para apagar.

"...Orochimaru."

Tsunade fechou as mãos em punhos.

"Essa organização é... LOHENGRIN. Ao contrário da crença popular, ele não ajudou a formar a organização. Ele é apenas um dos poucos membros_ identificados_. Contudo, os _reais_ grandões da Lohengrin são os mais elevados homens sem rostos. Além desta organização clandestina, ele também administra seu próprio grupo: o SOM. Ele fez uma enorme riqueza vendendo estas ferramentas aos seus conhecidos perigosos. Eu não posso entender o que ele busca. Mas pelo que eu tenho visto até agora, seus alvos incluem membros da _Sociedade de Hysterion_. Ele deixa a impressão de que ele estava atrás de algumas informações valiosas sobre a... "

De alguma forma, Tsunade já tinha uma ideia.

"... _afilhada._ "

_Aquela... pequena- _ ela fechou os olhos quando uma enxurrada de lembranças passou diante de seus olhos.

"Eu encontrei _o gato de Cheshire_ - mas a _Rainha de Copas_ e a _Lebre de Março_? Não posso encontrá-los. _Coelho Branco, __Lagarta__, Grifo, __Águia__, Valete de Copas e o_ _Dodo _estão mortos. Agora, o que nós devemos fazer é impedi-lo de conseguir _aquela_ informação."

Jiraiya fez uma pausa.

" _Alice_ morreu para mantê-la segura. "

Tsunade apertou sua mandíbula.

Jiraiya se aproximou da pedra negra e colocou uma única rosa de haste longa. Ele se agachou em frente à pedra, seu cabelo branco girando no ar. "Está em tempo de pagar por nossos pecados. Alice já pagou sua dívida." Ele levantou-se e virou-se para sair.

Silêncio. Um silêncio muito, muito longo. Tsunade fechou os olhos e respirou. Seus ombros afrouxaram, seu pescoço afrouxou. Quando ela abriu os olhos, eles eram diferentes.

"Antes de eu morrer", ela começou suavemente. Uma brisa passou e trouxe seu longo cabelo loiro pálido diante de seus olhos. "Eu vou definitivamente trazê-lo para o inferno comigo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trevas cobriam Tóquio.

Dentro de uma igreja pequena, circular, duas mulheres estavam sentadas: uma freira e uma mulher de macacão vermelho. Elas estavam no banco da frente. A freira silenciosamente recitava o rosário e a mulher mais jovem se ajoelhou ao seu lado, as mãos juntas na frente de seu rosto coberto pelo capuz.

Olhos azuis se abriram lentamente. Ao mesmo tempo, um telefone celular vibrado e tocou.

"Olá".

O interlocutor deu um endereço.

"Dê-me cinco minutos." A mulher respondeu e fechou o dispositivo. Ela se levantou da posição de joelhos e sentou-se ao lado da freira, abaixando o capuz. "Irmã Clarence".

"Sakura". A mulher idosa a encarou, sorrindo gentilmente. "Tenha cuidado."

Sakura sorriu. "Eu vou tentar". A mulher de cabelo rosa levantou-se. Ela se abaixou para pegar a katana embainhada quando a irmã Clarence perguntou:

"Você usa _isso_?"

Sakura parou. A cabeça inclinada para baixo, olhando o item em sua mão enluvada: uma katana de bainha branca que ela colocou em um estojo de couro preto. "Às vezes".

Olhos verdes encontraram azuis.

Clarence abaixou o olhar para o rosário que ela segurava. "Schneewittchen é muito difícil de se trabalhar." Sakura riu suavemente, inclinando a cabeça. "Não faça muita bagunça, minha filha."

Sakura se virou para ir, sorrindo por trás da máscara, dentro do capuz. "Eu vou tentar".

**.**

**.**

**.**

02:47:18.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Então," Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha muito fina. Tortuosamente com um sorriso malicioso, ele parou (ele sabia o quanto Uchiha _Jr_ odiava _pausas_) e continuou com a mesma voz, "não homoerótico?" O grisalho imaginou uma veia enorme pulsando na cabeça do Uchiha. O sorriso aumentou.

"Isso significa", continuou ele, felizmente – _ou propositadamente_ – alheio a intenção assassina do Sasuke. "Você _é_ hetero?"

O clarão por trás da máscara de lobo era de puro _ódio._ "Continue falando e eu vou deslocar sua mandíbula."

Kakashi assentiu com naturalidade. "Tradução, _sim_."

"Você me deixa doente." O Uchiha rosnou com força.

"Correção". Kakashi disse, levantando a mão, o seu indicador erguido. Sua máscara se assemelhava a um ideograma o que enfureceu Sasuke ainda mais. "_VOCÊ_ me deixa doente."

A afirmação foi insolente – á maneira do _Naruto_, na opinião do jovem. E ele odiava _afirmações –_ especialmente afirmações interessadas na sua preferência sexual (por que, por que ele tem que ser_ bonito_?), especialmente quando não havia nada para se estar _preocupado_. O pesadelo loiro em carne humana era a raiz de todos esses males. Naruto _devia_ ter morrido. Dolorosamente. Um dia, ele teria certeza disso.

Portanto, algo escuro, espesso, _mortal_ e... almiscarado (metaforicamente) floresceu do Uchiha. O que, mais tarde, Kakashi identificou como _intenção de matar._ Pena que a intenção foi direcionada a _ele_. A mão do Uchiha, que estava descansando no punho a Kusanagi, deu um puxão assustador. Kakashi sabiamente recuou, por via das dúvidas. Prontamente, Shikamaru apareceu vindo de uma porta, arrastando atrás dele um homem chorando. Já chateado, Sasuke chegou ao seu coldre de ombro, mas o Nara balançou a cabeça e deixou o homem cair. Sasuke exalou com força e relaxou sua mão. O lobo rosnando fixou seu brilho em Shikamaru.

"Explique".

Shikamaru coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Ele é problemático."

Kakashi sorriu, já esperando aquela resposta, enquanto o lábio superior de Sasuke se curvava em um sorriso de escárnio. Os ombros fortes dele enriqueceram e contraíram quando ele puxou uma arma do coldre e soltou a trava de segurança.

"É melhor ter uma explicação melhor."

Como de costume, o Uchiha não podia reconhecer uma piada.

"_Por favor!_" O homem - _Noroi Sakanaya_ - também conhecido como Onze, gritou e caiu de joelhos, virando-se para o assassino com a mascara de lobo. "Eu... eu - tenho informações! Por favor... Poupe minha vida! E, olhe!" Ele apontou para o canto escuro da sala, onde uma mulher estava amarrada á cabeceira da cama. Ela era magra e estava amordaçada, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela também estava nua, com um lençol cobrindo seu corpo pálido da cintura para baixo. "Eu tenho um brinquedo bonito... eu vou dá-la a você... ela é excelente... ela é-" ele recuou quando Sasuke pressionou a ponta do cano da arma em sua testa.

"Vá para o inferno."

As sobrancelhas de Shikamaru fizeram uma linha reta. _Ele diz as coisas mais assustadoras._

O homem começou a babar com o medo, os olhos pulando para fora de horror. "POR FAVOR! Tenho informações! Sobre Carnage 13! Sobre _nós_! Sobre- "

"Um leilão." O Nara interrompeu. "Você já disse isso ".

Onze balançou a cabeça asperamente. "Não! _Não!_ Eu tenho mais!" Ele estava de pé sobre os joelhos, olhando para as máscaras brancas ao redor dele. "Eu tenho informações valiosas! Sobre o _Um!_ Sobre Oro-"

Os Anbus enrijeceram. Alguma coisa estava...

_Tssh._

errada e-

O tempo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta. Com um som de perfuração molhada, um sai feriu o crânio do Onze, de um lado ao outro da cabeça. Então, _baque_ – e o corpo caiu para o lado e começou a

_Que porra é essa._ Os três ANBUs viraram-se para olhar a janela onde estavam três sombras.

"Esse imbecil." Uma voz de mulher rosnou acidamente, girando outro sai em uma mão. A lâmina tiniu quando a figura de macacão violeta agarrou-o pelo punho, pulando do parapeito. "E quem são esses... _rostos de animais_? "

Sasuke abaixou as pálpebras, soltou um gemido baixo, mirou e disparou.

A mulher simplesmente dobrou o pescoço para o lado para evitar a bala. "Festa". A mulher ronronou. Ela girou o sai uma vez antes de empurrá-lo para baixo, no coldre na sua coxa. Ela colocou as mãos na parte de trás da sua cintura, apoiando um pé na frente, abaixando a postura. Uma faixa fina de luar bateu na máscara: o rosto de uma mulher com as faces coradas.

"Hécuba".

"Pare". Alguém disse. Sasuke franziu a testa quando um formigamento percorreu sua espinha. _Que merda,_ ele rosnou mentalmente, desgostoso, e ele tentou livrar-se do sentimento. Ele não podia dizer se era um homem ou uma mulher.

A assassina violeta bufou, mas obedeceu. "Tudo bem. Trate-os à sua maneira, Vermelho".

_(__**N/T**__: Quando eles se referem à Sakura, eles dizer "Red", que não tem gênero, daí o "Vermelho" e não "Vermelha".)_

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. _Vermelho?_ Ele apertou os olhos e reconheceu o macacão: solto, vermelho com linhas amarelas e um capuz vermelho que cobria o rosto, que provavelmente era coberto por uma máscara. Esse _vermelho_ novamente. Insolente, enlouquecido assassino silencioso. Exalando através de seu nariz, ele lutou com o seu temperamento e a coceira em suas mãos. Ele precisava seriamente _matar_ alguém. Alguém de vermelho.

Ele enfiou a arma de volta ao coldre. "Quem diabos é você?" Sasuke perguntou em uma voz fria muito calma.

"Não é da sua maldita conta, idiota." Esta era a pessoa de jaqueta amarela e calças de couro que respondeu com desprezo. Ele tinha uma máscara morena e esquelética, com um grande nariz em forma de gancho e um cavanhaque cinza rebelde. Um coldre estava em torno de seus quadris onde uma ninja-to estava pendurada. E ele tinha personalidade.

"Hey. Reconheci sua máscara." A assassina violeta disse.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram.

"Nós nos conhecemos no ano passado, não se lembra?"

A coluna do Uchiha enrijeceu.

_No ano passado...?_ De repente, ele se sentiu muito frio e insensível.

Shishui.

Ano passado. Como negativos de filmes, os eventos do ano passado repetiram-se diante dos olhos de Sasuke. Capuz vermelho. Uma máscara branca, com a metade á direita chorando e a metade á esquerda rindo.

Shishui.

O Décimo Primeiro Uchiha Kabushiki-gaisha CEO e Presidente, Uchiha Shishui. No chão. Assassinado... o coração dele, como o de seu pai, fora arrancado.

Kakashi estreitou os olhos. _Esta intenção de matar incrível... aqui... vai ele!_

Em uma velocidade incrível, Sasuke desembainhou a Kusanagi e pulou para frente. Ele estava quieto... até mesmo tranquilo quando ele atacou. No entanto, Kakashi conhecia Sasuke como a palma de sua mão. Aquela calma... nunca significava nada _bom._

Houve um som alto de metal se reunido com metal. Shikamaru e Kakashi ficaram tensos. Eles sabiam como Sasuke podia ser mortal. Eles apertaram os olhos. _Não._ Eles não tinham a menor ideia. O homem... era assustadoramente imprevisível, Kakashi sabia. Como uma cobra. Mortal. Perigoso.

Chapeleiro Maluco.

Enquanto isso, o Uchiha rosnou profundamente em sua garganta, seus olhos escavando por trás da máscara e seu rosto estava rígido de raiva. O assassino vermelho saltou na frente do violeta, bloqueando seu ataque. A katana branca brilhava nas sombras, chocando-se contra a Kusanagi preta do Sasuke. _Essa maldita espada branca!_ Sasuke zombou mentalmente, empurrando ainda mais.

Sakura se encolheu atrás de sua máscara. _ A aura hostil desse cara!_ Incrível. Sua força era esmagadora, mas Sakura manteve seu terreno, cavou seus calcanhares no chão e o tecido de suas luvas amontoou-se quando ela aumentou seu aperto. Ela rangeu os dentes e estreitou os olhos quando Tayuya riu atrás dela.

"Então, você _lembra_?" A voz era sarcástica. Então, ela riu. "Você não tem chance contra _ Chapeuzinho Vermelho_".

A coceira aumentou. O vermelho era magricela e Sasuke era bem constituído. Usando o impulso, ele empurrou Kusanagi para frente. O outro resistiu, mas não foi o suficiente. Ambos os assassinos vermelho e violeta saltaram de suas posições para evitar o golpe. Sasuke antecipou o movimento; ele mudou seu peso, mudou a posição do braço que segurava a espada, fez uma torção repentina de seu pulso e virou a lâmina. Vermelho balançou a katana branca e bloqueou a Kusanagi. Sasuke bufou – _os reflexos desta pessoa são rápidos._ Sakura empurrou a espada para frente com toda a força e saltou para trás. Uchiha amaldiçoou baixo e posicionou sua katana com a lâmina voltada para cima. O vermelho - _ Chapeuzinho Vermelho_ - balançou a katana bruscamente para o lado, cortando o ar.

_Agora me lembro,_ Sakura pensou, levantando a espada na frente de seu rosto, _vi esta máscara branca antes. Os desenhos vermelhos intrincados. Eu o vi no ano passado, durante a minha última missão._

Ambos os assassinos caíram para suas posições de ataque. Algo bloqueou a luz do luar.

"Isso é o suficiente."

Os ANBUs mudaram seus olhares afiados para a outra janela, onde um homem corpulento, com os braços enormes apareceu, vestindo uma máscara barbuda com um grande nariz adunco.

"Na! Scapino!" O homem de jaqueta amarela ondulava de excitação.

"Vermelho". O homem rosnou. Um rifle pendurado atrás dele.

Ninguém se moveu. O homem resmungou. Vermelho baixou a espada. O silêncio pairou entre os grupos rivais. Por um momento, ninguém se moveu. Vermelho quebrou o silêncio. Quando ela se virou em direção à janela, ela suavemente embainhou a katana.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum, não é?" Kakashi perguntou em voz baixa, mas Sakura não parou, não olhou para trás, e saltou facilmente sobre a borda, nas folhagens abaixo.

Shikamaru levantou uma arma, pronto para atirar. O homem corpulento bufou e saiu sem fazer barulho. O Nara apontou a arma.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou e por uma vez, ele parecia normal. Não preguiçoso.

Tayuya soltou uma gargalhada debochada. "Certifique-se de que todos mantenham suas cabeças em cima dos seus ombros para que não se esqueçam de nós!" Ela saltou para trás, caindo no peitoril graciosamente. "Nós somos o SOM."

"Eu já esqueci." O Chapeleiro Maluco disse friamente.

O assassino de jaqueta amarela inclinou a cabeça em uma diversão escarnecida. "Estúpido idiota. Você é um sortudo, na? Por entrar em uma luta assim com Vermelho e ainda conseguir manter a cabeça no lugar, foi muito legal!" Sasuke Uchiha não sentiu a grandiosidade _disso_. "Você deve ser o favorito de Deus, na? Por manter a cabeça depois de ver _Schneewittchen_! Impressionante, cara!"

O assassino violeta bufou e saltou para trás, fundindo-se com a escuridão.

"... Afinal," Sakon sorriu maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando. "Quando essa _maldita_ lâmina branca aparece, é tudo a porra de um massacre!" Ele estava rindo feliz quando ele desapareceu na escuridão.

"SOM, hein?" Kakashi murmurou. _Eles têm problemas com as boas maneiras._

"Hey". Shikamaru chamou Sasuke que permanecia agachado, segurando a Kusanagi. O moreno se aproximou, fez questão que seus movimentos fossem óbvios para não assustar o Uchiha. Ele queria manter sua cabeça _acima _de seus ombros. Sasuke virou a cabeça devagar, de frente para a máscara de bicho preguiça do Shikamaru. Gradualmente, o Uchiha baixou a katana preta e relaxou os ombros.

"Eles mataram ele."

"Ele?"

Sasuke baixou a voz. "Shishui". Ele embainhou a Kusanagi, virando o rosto.

"Como você sabe?"

Sasuke apertou os molares. "Eu _sinto_ que eles são... familiares. "

_Este sentimento._ Ele olhou para fora da janela. _Aquele Vermelho, aquela espada-_ outro conjunto de negativos de filmes...

Shishui. Ano passado. Palhaços. Um manto. Um capuz– ele fechou os olhos.

_Pegadas vermelhas, cadáveres, o Edifício Empresarial... o escritório do Primeiro-Ministro, o quinto andar. Uma... uma... roupa de marinheiro e uma... -_

"_O PRIMEIRO MINISTRO ESTÁ MORTO! OH DEUS! ELE ESTÁ MORTO! ELES ARRANCARAM SEU CORAÇÃO!"_

Sasuke abriu os olhos.

"Vamos." A voz de Kakashi cortou. "É manhã e... você tem um compromisso, não é?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Um som alto e irritante de pneus cantando perfurou a manhã tranquila da Universidade de Dai-ei.

Sasuke, juntamente com outros estudantes, olhou para a garagem aberta e encontrou um carro vermelho parando bruscamente. A porta se abriu e uma mulher jovem de cabelos rosados disparou como uma bala, sem olhar para trás.

Sobrancelhas se ergueram na curiosidade. Aquela garota era estranha. Era, de fato, o _cabelo_ estranho que lhes perturbava. Mas eles deram de ombros, _aquela_ menina tinha maneiras perfeitas. Ela tinha um rosto bonito, não tão espetacular ou chamativo como o da Yamanaka, no entanto, um belo rosto. Ela era perfeitamente educada, mas distante. Uma recém-chegada que ficava quieta, _rica,_ era simpática e cortês, mas desinteressante. Mas o cabelo dela era _irritantemente_ surpreendente.

Sakura se esquivou das pessoas enquanto ela meio que andava, meio que corria pelo pátio. _Estou ATRASADA! Estou atrasada e-_ um borrão preto e branco passando pelo canto do seu olho chamou sua atenção. Ela se preparou para esquivar – mesmo em seu estado grogue, seus reflexos eram afiados – mas uma mão grande agarrou seu braço e seu corpo foi puxado para trás duramente, batendo a cabeça em alguma coisa atrás dela. Ao mesmo tempo, um braço bloqueou o objeto que vinha em velocidade máxima para ela – que era uma bola de futebol.

Assustada, Sakura piscou. Lentamente, ela olhou para o seu protetor.

"...Sasuke-kun!"

"Oi... ano- _eh!_ U... Uchiha-san!" Um menino de cabelos encaracolados e moletom gritou e veio para recuperar a bola. "Ano... gomen, Uchiha-san! Senhorita, desculpe por não pegar a bola..."

"Hn". O aperto dele não cedeu. Ele apertou ainda mais quando ele se virou para ela. "O que diabos _você_ está fazendo? Você não deveria olhar para frente e olhar ao redor?"

Todo alivio desapareceu quando a sobrancelha de Sakura se contraiu. O menino jogador de futebol nervosamente recuou e desapareceu na multidão. Havia uma pequena multidão parada e reunida em torno deles, observando com curiosidade.

A carranca de Sasuke se aprofundou e ele levantou o braço dela. Sakura escondeu um estremecimento. "...o meu braço." Ela sussurrou, desviando o olhar quando ela corou. O Uchiha grunhiu e libertou lentamente o braço dela.

"Você deve ter cuidado." O homem de cabelos escuros empurrou uma mão dentro de seu bolso.

Sakura bufou baixinho, esfregando o local onde Sasuke a agarrou. "Exatamente", ela estreitou os olhos quando ela olhou para ele, "especialmente quando _você_ está por perto."

Um sorriso lento e pequeno puxou o canto dos lábios pecaminosos de Sasuke.

Sakura o fuzilou com os olhos. "Seu... molestador!"

Os ombros largos dele se encolheram um pouco, seu rosto passivo, não afetado. "Diga o que quiser. Isso não vai apagar o fato de que você gostou."

Sakura corou de raiva, mas por ser uma mulher de grande disciplina, ela controlou seu temperamento. Recuperando sua compostura, ela exalou baixinho e se afastou dele, decidida a ir para _longe_ dele. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e seguiu um passo atrás dela, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos alunos.

"Sem nenhum agradecimento?" Ele foi recebido por um bufo. "Mulher ingrata". Ele olhou para o braço dolorido dele.

Sakura parou de repente. E Sasuke fez uma pausa no meio de um passo. _O que foi_ _agora?_ A menina girou para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus longos cílios estavam abaixados.

"Arigato".

A expressão de Sasuke não mudou. Ele bufou baixinho e tomou a frente na caminhada. No processo, ele retirou a mão do bolso, estendeu a mão para ela e Sakura não se moveu. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno de seu braço, gentilmente desta vez, mas com firmeza. Ele parou de andar quando estavam ombro a ombro.

"Vamos."

Sakura suspirou e se permitiu ser conduzida através do pátio por ele. Ela manteve a cabeça baixa, ciente dos olhares. Não eram poucos os que sussurravam por trás de suas mãos, outros simplesmente assistiam. Aparentemente, as pessoas dentro Dai-ei consideravam-na como um escândalo ao ver o muito _bonito, bonito_ 'príncipe encantado' deles, andar por aí com um ser humano que não tinha cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. Era... uma garota. Não um falastrão loiro.

Uma garota.

Blasfêmia? Um escândalo, provavelmente? Ah. A terra, ao que parecia, estava girando em círculos afinal.

"As pessoas estão olhando." Sakura murmurou, olhando para o seu perfil.

O Uchiha encolheu os ombros. "Ignore-os."

"Você é famoso, não é?"

Sasuke bufou, puxando-a para frente. "Eles provavelmente estão ocupados cobiçando a minha bunda." Ela suprimiu um riso pela franqueza dele. Eles entraram no hall de entrada, em seguida, no átrio. Era grande e circular, com uma claraboia. Eram quatro andares, com uma cúpula de vidro, cintas de aço e as janelas de vidro. Padrões retangulares feitos pela luz solar cruzavam e iluminavam o átrio cheio de estudantes. O átrio ramificava-se em diferentes corredores. Um desses corredores era o corredor principal com uma largura de três barramentos alinhados juntos, que servia de entrada, bem como de saída.

"Ah... uau." Sakura olhou para a cúpula, piscando quando a luz solar atingiu seu rosto. "A vista é linda." O teto provinha a visão do céu azul e nuvens brancas enormes. A cúpula de vidro era tão grande e larga que Sakura sentia que não havia nenhum teto de vidro ou de aço entre ela e os céus.

Sasuke puxou-a pelo braço, impaciente. "Você tem cinco minutos, Haruno."

Ela piscou e olhou em volta freneticamente. "Certo! Vamos nos atrasar!" Ela deu um passo em frente, virando a cabeça. "Agora... onde está-"

Sasuke grunhiu e liderou o caminho na frente dela. "Meu irmão projetou o átrio. Incluindo a cúpula e o teto."

Sakura olhou para a parte de trás da cabeça dele, espantada. "Você tem um irmão?"

"Aa". Ele bufou baixinho. "E ele é um idiota."

As sobrancelhas de Sakura fizeram uma linha reta acima dos olhos. "Você... é realmente frio." Ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Seu sorriso insinuou algo. Sakura o encarou, embora envergonhada.

"Eu gostaria de ter um irmão." Ela disse, ao invés, desviando o olhar. Sasuke olhou para frente de novo, seu rosto organizado em uma expressão passiva. "Eu acreditava que o relacionamento entre irmãos é o vínculo mais bonito."

Um pequeno sorriso puxou os lábios dele, uma indicação de acordo silencioso.

"Você ama seu irmão, não é?"

"Eu não tenho escolha." Ele respondeu secamente.

"Eh? Não tem escolha? O que você quer dizer?"

O rosto de Sasuke escureceu. E ele estava grato que ela não podia ver seu rosto. "Ele é só o que tenho."

Sakura olhou.

"Ele é... tudo o que tenho."

"Sasuke-kun..."

O aperto dele no braço dela apertou. "Nossos pais estão mortos."

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, sua pele tornou-se fria. Seus passos vacilaram e eventualmente pararam. Franzindo a testa, Sasuke olhou para ela. "Porque você está parando...", sua voz sumiu, vendo o rosto pálido de Sakura.

"Eu sinto... muito."

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada incômoda. Ele desviou os olhos para a esquerda e grunhiu. "tch. Isso não é nada."

"Não." Ela disse suavemente. "Isso é tudo".

_Tudo._

Sasuke endureceu, suas vísceras congeladas. Mas havia uma estranha calma o ultrapassando. Um toque suave, uma sensação de paz que nunca tinha sentido antes, quando ele falou sobre seus pais. Em vez do assassinato sangrento gritando dentro do crânio dele, não havia nada. Havia uma entorpecedora, calmaria tranquila. Não houve náuseas. Sem intestinos contorcendo. Sem ardor por trás de seus olhos. Sem batimentos cardíacos loucos. Sem Sharingan condenado. Sem tatuagens de dentro para fora.

"... Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun."

Apenas paz.

"Sasuke-kun..."

E a voz dela.

Acalmando-o. Tranquilizando. Linda, linda voz. Como um beijo. Um perfume. Um toque, como líquido. Fluindo de algum lugar. Para todos os lugares...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Ele ergueu e virou a cabeça para olhar para ela. Ela parecia preocupada, suas pupilas douradas brilhavam. "O que...?" Ele disse, suas sobrancelhas em uma profunda carranca confusa.

"Você está... bem?" Ela estendeu a mão para seu rosto.

_Então_ isso veio.

A dor de estômago.

A estúpida, _fodida_ dor de estômago. Era... dolorosa. Fazia sua espinha formigar deliciosamente e ele queria fechar os olhos e sentir _isso_. Ao mesmo tempo, fazia sua pele eriçar. Sentia em seu peito um peso entorpecente.

A mão pálida dela estava mais perto. Os olhos dele se alargaram de repente.

Antes que ela pudesse tocar seu rosto, ele tinha agarrado a mão dela e colocado rudemente entre eles. Ela estremeceu e Sasuke imediatamente soltou. Ele libertou o braço dela e se virou.

Sakura hesitou. "Sinto muito. Eu estava sendo intrometida e-"

"Eu te disse". Sasuke passou a grande mão dele em seus cabelos. Suas sobrancelhas estavam em uma profunda carranca, uma ligeira descarga de cor cobriam suas bochechas. "Não é nada. É uma experiência comum. É-"

"Eu não tenho pais, também."

Ele congelou. Lentamente, ele virou-se para encará-la. Ela estava olhando para as janelas onde as árvores cercam os prédios. Quando ela virou a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. "Foi muito doloroso e... difícil de entender e aceitar. Mas eu encontrei uma pessoa muito importante! Quando as pessoas me deixaram, ele me encontrou. Ele se tornou a minha mãe... ele se tornou o meu pai e... Fiquei feliz de novo." De alguma forma, a visão de seu rosto sorridente fez Sasuke querer sorrir de volta, mas a vontade não era suficiente. Seu rosto ficou sombrio.

"...Eu parei de estar sozinha."

Seus cílios abaixaram-se quando Sasuke olhou para baixo.

"Isto pode soar estranho. Mas...", ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo. "Obrigado por me dizer."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso _é_ estranho."

Ela riu

(O estômago dele deu um doloroso aperto...)

e Sasuke estremeceu visivelmente.

"Ehhh?" Sakura apontou por cima do ombro dele. Ele estava aliviado que ela não percebeu.

"Aquele é... Ta-Ta... er?" Ela não conseguiu lembrar o nome de seu professor, que era _Tanaka_ . " O Psicologia-sensei!" Ela disse então (o canto do lábio dele se contorceu), quando ela rapidamente passou por ele.

Ele baixou os cílios sobre seus ardentes olhos escuros.

"..._eu_

_parei_

_de estar_

_sozinha."_

Sasuke ficou para trás, em meio ao cenário de grandes janelas arqueadas e peônias altas fora das vidraças.

" _Sasubabe... Quer dizer, Sasuke teme! Teme! Você cabelo de rabo, cara de bunda, nariz de bunda bastardo! Vamos comer ramen! E você está pagando! "_

Naruto.

"_Não faça nada estúpido."_ Um sorriso Uchiha. _"...irmãozinho tolo."_

Itachi.

Ele levantou o rosto para olhar as grandes peônias, azaléias, glicínias e dogwoods através das vidraças.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Oi, Sasuke-kun!"

Lentamente, Sasuke se virou. Sakura estava acenando para ele, chamando-o para entrar.

"Apresse-se!"

Silenciosamente, ele caminhou em direção a ela, os saltos de seus sapatos não fazendo nenhum barulho. Ele a viu se virar para entrar na sala, mas uma mão abaixo do seu cotovelo dela a impediu. Intrigada, Sakura olhou para ele, abrindo a boca para perguntar, mas Sasuke a surpreendeu com um beijo na boca. Íris verdes ficaram mais largas, iridescentes, um forte contraste com a escuridão envolvente dos seus cílios. Rubor manchou suas bochechas pálidas. Surpreendentemente, o beijo foi curto, quase casto. Ele a assustou novamente com um pequeno sorriso, raro. Sakura abriu a boca, mas fechou-a de novo, incapaz de formar uma resposta mais adequada.

"Você gostou".

As bochechas coradas dela tornaram-se ainda mais evidentes com a mortificação. Ela olhou para longe, fios de cabelo rosa balançando sobre suas bochechas coradas, obscurecendo a confissão silenciosa em seus olhos. Sakura não viu, mas o sorriso dele se transformou em um pequeno sorriso travesso.

"Não é?"

Deliberadamente, ele arrastou os dedos pelo antebraço dela; eles permaneceram em seu pulso, e depois para as pontas de seus dedos dela.

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Ela sentiu que ele andou e passou por ela, deixando-a nervosa.

"Eu ... eu-" Pequenas mãos se fecharam em punhos. "Eu... não vou cair." Dentes cravaram-se em seu delicado lábio inferior.

Olhos verdes brilharam com determinação.

"Eu não vou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eu não vou._

_Eu não vou cair._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Nunca".

* * *

_**N/T: Aye! **_

_Trabalho feito! Mais um capitulo finalmente!_

_Eu. Simplesmente. Amo. Esse. Capitulo. _

_Na verdade, todos – "Kiss, Kiss Fall In Love" – que são os próximos. Acho que você vão amá-los também._

_._

_**Esclarecimentos:**_

_Acho que vocês entendem, mas só para não deixar dúvidas, quando a Sakura diz: __**"Eu não vou cair"**__ ela está falando de __**'fall in love'**__, __**de cair no amor, se apaixonar**__. Então vamos apelar: "Caia, Sakura-chan... o amor é uma dor na bunda – de verdade – mas caia! E depois, Sasuke-kun vale um pouco de dor na bunda. Uh, aquele corpinho... e o que ele fez para você hein? Sortuda!_

_**.**_

_**Notas:**_

_(__**N/T 1**__: O __**Sai **__é uma arma em forma de adaga cega, com duas longas, cegas projeções (__tsuba__) acopladas à empunhadura. – Se alguém já assistiu Elektra, é parecido com as armas que ela usa. Mas, então, tem diversas formas.)_

_(__**N/T 2**__: __**Hécuba **__era uma mulher valente na mitologia grega e romana)_

_(__**N/T 3**__: __**Kabushiki-gaisha **__ou __lit. "companhias de ações",__ são um tipo de corporação de negócios definida sob a lei japonesa.)_

_._

_._

**Pergunta:**

**_Não são mais aceitas Traduções no ? Eu postei um novo capitulo de "A Boneca de Trapo Sakura" ainda agora e recebi um aviso estranho de olhar as regras. Eu nunca soube que isso não era permitido aqui, e olha que verifiquei as regras antes! Houve alguma atualização de regras da qual não estou sabendo? Me ajudem, estou com medo de deletarem todas as minhas traduções e, quem sabe, até minhas originais! Aiii, que medo..._**

**_._**

_**Pedido:**_

_Gente, por favor, me ajudem. Desde que eu li '__Schneewittchen__' que eu (não sei se tem muito haver, mas enfiiim) associei a máscara da Sakura com um HQ que lia quando era criança. Era algo como um assassino/ladrão/sei lá que era super deprimido e usava uma máscara branca de um palhaço chorando (acho que era isso). Já tentei perguntar a quase todos os meus amigos e não, nenhum lembra. Alguém tem alguma ideia de que HQ é esse? Eu ofereço até mesmo um prêmio: __**Traduzo uma ONESHOT à escolha da pessoa que conseguir me informar o nome desse HQ**__. Bom prêmio? _

_Sim, eu quero muito saber o nome porque eu sou muito curiosa mesmo e isso não me sai da cabeça. Acho que tenho transtorno compulsivo obsessivo aliado à ansiedade curiosa. Nem sei se isso existe, mas se existir, eu tenho. Kk_

_._

_**Respostas aos Reviews:**_

**_irisabr_**

**_0.0' Kahli hime_**

_E todas as meninas que me apoiaram naquele problema, muito, muito obrigada!_

**_Lizinha-chan _**

**_talyta b . santo_**

_Muito obrigada! Ainda bem que estão gostando! Fico feliz e espero poder continuar com esse trabalho do qual gosto muiiito!_

**_Guest /Thaynara Loureiro_**

_Nossa, um livro inspirado em __Schneewittchen? Que demais! *-* A Angel iria adorar saber disso, eu acho. Manda um pm ou review para ela? Eu não tenho contato com ela (embora deseje muito) e acho que ela não faz mais parte do , mas não custa informar, quem sabe ela vê e decide continuar a escrever? AAh, e eu realmenteee adoraria ler seu livro um dia! Guardarei seu nome na memória para lembrar quando você for famosa! =) Eu não sei se posso dar sugestões sem ler nada do livro, se quiser me manda uma sinopse ou algo assim por pm que eu posso te ajudar se quiser. =) E muito obrigada pelo elogio! *corada*_

**__****.**

**__****.**

**__****.**

_Até a próxima!_

_Azami-san_


End file.
